How Can I Not Love You
by VitX
Summary: AU fict! Chap 9 is up! "Kau harus datang. Takami-kun pasti sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Lagipula Wakana ingin kau menjadi pasangannya di pesta itu. Kau pasti akan senang di sana..." (Shin/Sakuraba, Shin/Wakana, Takami/Hiruma) RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Warn : Boys Love, G nyambung, OOC, AU

Pair : Shin X Sakuraba

Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

How Can I Not Love You

Part One : Prologue

Langit siang ini sungguh gelap. Mendung terlihat kelam menghalangi warna indah langit yang sebiru lautan. Tak berselang lama rintik air hujan menghujam bumi. Beribu tetes air jatuh dari langit membasahi bumi yang haus akan siraman kesejukan. Hari yang panas berubah lembab dan cuaca yang gerah berubah menjadi sejuk.

Namun sepertinya hujan datang disaat yang kurang tepat bagi siswa-siswi Kugaku Gakuen. Dimana baru saja bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini berbunyi namun tiba-tiba turun hujan. Hal ini membuat siswa-siswi Kugaku Gakuen kebanyakan mendesah pasrah. Terpaksa mereka harus menunggu beberapa saat untuk menunggu hujan reda. Masih ditambah keributan yaitu pekikan siswi-siswi yang lupa membawa payung mereka.

Kugaku Gakuen adalah sekolah menengah yang terdiri dari tingkatan. Setiap tingkatan memiliki empat jurusan dan setiap jurusan dibagi menjadi tiga kelas. Ada jurusan musik, martial art, sastra, dan lukis.

Seluruh siswa-siswi yang masuk di sekolah tersebut mempunyai ketrampilan dibidangnya masing-masing. Disamping itu mereka adalah orang terpilih karena memasuki sekolah paling elite di Jepang ini harus mengikuti seleksi yang sangat ketat. Kemampuan, ketrampilan, kecerdasan, tata krama, semua itu adalah paket penting yang harus dimiliki orang yang ingin menimba ilmu di Kugaku Gakuen.

Kugaku Gakuen berdiri ditanah seluas dua hektar dengan fasilitas yang bisa dikatakan sangat sempurna. Ditambah lagi dengan tenaga pengajar yang sangat terampil. Membuat sekolah ini menjadi sekolah paling diidamkan oleh banyak orang. Dan membuat orang yang bisa bersekolah di sini sangat beruntung.

"Ck," terdengar decak kesal seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap yang berulang kali melihat ke arah jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya. Siswa kelas tiga jurusan martial art ini terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Shin Seijuro. Pemuda yang selalu dielu-elukan siswi Kugaku Gakuen dan incaran gadis-gadis karena dia memang sudah sangat terkenal sebagai idola diantara kaum hawa. Bahkan banyak juga laki-laki yang melirik iri sekaligus kagum melihat sosoknya yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna. Memang tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Semua pasti memiliki kekurangan. Namun pemuda satu ini memang bisa dikatakan sempurna karena hampir semua hal yang diidam-idamkan semua orang dimilikinya.

Pertama, Shin mempunyai fisik yang bisa mempesona siapa saja hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Kedua, dia juga mempunyai ketrampilan yang luar biasa dibidang martial art dan kemampuan otaknya yang melebihi rata-rata menjadikannya juara kelas sejak pertama masuk di sekolah ini. Ketiga, pemuda itu punya harta yang melimpah. Dia adalah pangeran sekaligus pewaris tahta satu-satunya dari kerajaan Kitakumi karena dia adalah putra semata wayang keluarga Seijuro.

Shin hanya mendengus kesal mendengar siswi-siswi yang berbisik-bisik kecil sambil melihat ke arahnya. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mempedulikan gadis-gadis yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu itu. Dia juga tidak begitu akrab dengan teman-temannya karena dia lebih banyak diam.

Memang tidak mengherankan kalau dia menjadi obyek sasaran pandangan para gadis karena penampilannya saat ini memang membuat siapa saja bisa meleleh. Bayangkan saja tubuhnya yang atletis itu berdiri dengan jas sekolah berwarna biru tua yang tersampir di pundaknya. Kancing kemeja teratasnya terbuka memperlihatkan otot lehernya yang sangat eksotis dan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan membuatnya terkesan semakin keren.

Sekitar lima belas menit berselang akhirnya apa yang ditunggunya datang. Ternyata dia menunggu jemputannya yang hari ini telat datang. Mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan Shin. Seorang pria yang dikenalinya sebagai supir pribadinya kini keluar dari mobilnya dan membungkuk dihadapannya.

"Maafkan saya, pangeran. Membuat anda menunggu lama." ucap supir itu sambil tetap membungkuk. Terdengar nada penyesalan dan terlihat raut wajah penuh kecemasan yang tergambar dari sang supir kerajaan.

"Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi." ucap Shin dengan datar sambil memasang headset di kedua telinga dan berjalan santai menuju ke mobil.

Sang supir langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan mobil itu untuk mengantar _ice prince_ itu ke istana. Suara deru mobil itu terdengar semakin lama semakin menjauhi Kugaku Gakuen. Menyisakan banyak siswi yang mendesah kecewa saat pujaan hati mereka meninggalkan mereka yang harus bersabar menunggu hujan reda.

Bukan hanya siswi yang sibuk menunggu hujan reda, namun juga banyak siswa yang masih sekedar berbincang dengan teman-temannya menanti tetes terakhir air yang turun dari langit.

Bahkan kalau dilihat lebih teliti. Orang yang paling gelisah pada situasi ini adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang bernama Sakuraba Haruto. Dia adalah seorang siswa kelas tiga di jurusan lukis.

Jika dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya, dia termasuk anak kurang mampu. Sebagian besar teman-temannya adalah anak dari keluarga terpandang dan serba berkecukupan. Namun Sakuraba tidak pernah menyesali keadaan keluarganya yang serba kekurangan. Dia sangat menikmati hidupnya di tengah kehangatan keluarga kecilnya yang sangat menyayanginga.

Dengan pandangan kesal Sakuraba melihat sepedanya yang kehujanan di tengah parkiran sekolah. Mobil-mobil mewah berderet mengisi parkiran sekolah elite itu. Hanya satu sepeda yang terpajang manis di antara barang berkelas itu. Sakuraba hanya terkikik geli melihat sepeda kesayangannya itu. Sepeda itu adalah hadiah dari ayahnya karena dia diterima bersekolah di Kugaku Gakuen.

Sepertinya Sakuraba memang harus menunggu hujan benar-benar reda jika tidak ingin pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Terus saja mata jernihnya memandang ke langit berdoa supaya hujan cepat reda karena dirinya tidak bisa pulang jika hujan terus mengguyur dengan ganasnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sebuah kamar bergaya Eropa terkesan sangat mewah dan luas. Suasana hangat khas musim panas terpancar dari kamar itu. Dengan perabotan berwarna coklat muda dan ranjang berwarna biru laut membuat ruangan ini semakin segar. Apalagi dinding bercat putih bersih menampilkan kesan terawat pada ruangan seluas 12x10 meter ini.

Seorang pemuda penghuni kamar itu sedang sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari tas sekolahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia membongkar seluruh isi tasnya. Ya, penghuni kamar itu adalah _ice pri__n__ce_, Shin Seijuro.

Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya itu. Terlihat sekarang dia seperti sedang menahan kesabarannya karena barang yang dia inginkan tidak kunjung ditemukannya. Terdengar suara geramannya yang terkesan sepertinya dia ingin menghantam sesuatu sampai hancur saat ini juga.

Tidak dipedulikannya air yang menetes dari rambut basahnya yang membasahi lantai keramik kamarnya itu. Sejak sepulang sekolah tadi dia baru di rumahnya sekitar lima belas menit. Dan itu hanya dia gunakan untuk mandi saja.

Tangan Shin terkepal berusaha menahan emosinya. Dia mengusap wajahnya menggunakan tangan kanannya berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Setelah mulai tenang, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana dia meletakkan barang yang dicarinya. Sekitar lima menit dia bergelut dengan pikirannya, akhirnya dia ingat dimana terakhir kali dia meletakkan barangnya itu.

Terakhir kali Shin meninggalkan ponselnya di laci mejanya. Dia menepuk dahinya pelan sembari merutuki kecerobohannya. Ya, barang yang dicari Shin itu adalah ponselnya. Mungkin memang barang itu bisa dibeli lagi olehnya hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya saja. Namun barang itu sungguh berharga bagi Shin. Ponsel itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas sekaligus kenangan terakhir yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi Shin.

Secepat mungkin Shin memakai pakaiannya dan langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya. Dia melangkah tergesa menuju garasi mobilnya sambil berharap cemas semoga sekolahnya belum dikunci.

.

.

.

Langit mendung hari ini berubah menjadi lebih gelap karena matahari mulai kembali kesinggasananya. Senja kini mulai berganti malam dan parahnya, hujan yang mengguyur sedari tadi siang sampai sekarang belum juga reda.

Seorang pemuda duduk dengan resah melihat hari yang mulai gelap namun hujan tidak juga reda. Sempat terpikir olehnya oleh menembus hujan deras ini dengan sepedanya. Namun niatan itu kandas ketika petir juga ikut berpartisipasi menghiasi hari mendung ini. Sehingga menutup kemungkinan pemuda itu pulang ke rumahnya padahal keadaannya begini.

Seluruh teman-temannya sudah pulang sedari tadi. Bukannya teman-temannya meninggalkannya namun pemuda satu ini menolak tumpangan yang ditawarkan teman-temannya karena tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka.

Di tengah kegelapan yang mulai menyapanya. Dia terlonjak kaget saat menyadari ada cahaya yang memasuki area sekolah itu. Walau hanya terlihat samar namun Sakuraba dapat dengan jelas menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah lampu mobil. Dan ternyata kesimpulannya benar saat melihat mobil itu berhenti di depan tempatnya duduk.

Dengan perlahan pintu mobil terbuka dan orang yang ada di dalamnya keluar. Sakuraba hanya terkaget saat mengetahui siapa orang yang keluar dari mobil itu. _'Kenapa ice prince itu kesini malam-malam begini?'_ batin Sakuraba sambil memandang Shin lekat.

Ternyata Shin juga tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Padahal senja sudah berakhir namun kenapa masih ada juga yang ada di sini. Beberapa saat mata mereka saling beradu membuat suara deras air hujan air hujan tidak terdengar di telinga mereka karena mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya Shin yang menyudahi tatapannya itu dan berjalan santai menuju kelasnya sambil berharap ponselnya masih ada di kelas.

Tanpa sadar Sakuraba membuang nafas lega melihat Shin yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Namun sebuah tanda tanya besar tergambar di kepalanya. _'Ada apa Shin kesini malam-malam? Apalagi dia pergi sendirian. Jarang sekali dia pergi sendirian. Eh- kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya. Huh!'_ batin Sakuraba sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan.

"Hey, pirang!" panggil Shin yang sudah kembali dari kelasnya. Ternyata ponselnya itu masih ada di lacinya. Cepat-cepat saja dia mengambilnya dan langsung kembali ke sini. Dan dia juga sangat bersyukur karena kelasnya belum dikunci. Kalau seandainya sudah dikunci pasti semalaman ini dia tidak bisa tidur atau mungkin dia akan menendang pintu kelasnya sampai terlepas dari tempatnya.

Merasa dipanggil walaupun tidak dengan namanya, Sakuraba mendongak mengikuti arah suaranya. Ternyata suara baritone itu berasal dari pita suara Shin. "Apa? Aku punya nama. Dan namaku bukan 'pirang'." tanggap Sakuraba dengan nada kesal.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, pirang?" tanya Shin sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan pernyataan Sakuraba bahkan masih memanggil Sakuraba dengan sebutan 'pirang'.

"Kau tidak lihat ini sedang hujan? Aku tidak bisa pulang tahu." ucap Sakuraba sambil menggeser duduknya karena Shin mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Shin hanya duduk santai di samping Sakuraba sambil memandang hujan dalam diam. Keheningan merayapi suasana mereka saat ini. Keduanya terdiam sebelum salah satu diantara mereka membuka suara.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa pulang?" tanya Shin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi itu dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Sakuraba melirik pemuda di sampingnya melalui ekor matanya. "Karena aku tidak bisa bersepeda kalau hujan deras seperti ini." jawab Sakuraba sekali lagi melihat sepeda kesayangannya yang kehujanan dengan pandangan muram.

Melalui matanya, Shin mengikuti arah pandang Sakuraba. Dia melihat sebuah sepeda berwarna jingga di tengah guyuran air hujan yang sangat deras. Melihat ekspressi muram Sakuraba yang melihat kondisi mengharukan dari sepeda kesayangannya membuat Shin tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Walau sangat pelan dan singkat, namun Sakuraba dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Kau menertawai sepedaku, _ice pri__n__ce_?" tanya Sakuraba mencoba menahan geramannya. Memang dia tahu dan sangat mengerti kalau Shin punya segalanya. Dan jarang bahkan hanya Sakuraba saja yang ke sekolah membawa sepeda. Mayoritas dari teman-temannya adalah kalangan bangsawan dan orang terpandang. Memang lucu kalau melihat siswa Kugaku Gakuen membawa sepeda ke sekolah. Namun Sakuraba tidak terima dia dihina begitu.

"Aku tidak menghinamu. Aku hanya geli melihat ekspressimu saat memandang sepedamu itu." ucap Shin masih dengan unsur tawanya. Sungguh selain sangat jarang tertawa Shin juga jarang sekali bicara sepanjang itu. Apalagi bicara dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Satu-satunya teman Shin yang sangat akrab dengan Shin adalah Takami Ichiro. Sifat Takami yang sabar dan pengertian membuat orang nyaman ada disampingnya. Termasuk Shin.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _ice prince_. Kenapa kau ke sini malam-malam begini?" tanya Sakuraba melihat ekspressi Shin yang berubah agak tegang. Walau masih tertutupi oleh ekspressi bekunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ingin ke sini saja." jawab Shin sesuka hatinya. Dia tidak ingin ditanyai lebih lanjut apabila dia bilang kalau dia ke sini mengambil ponselnya yang ketinggalan. Jujur saja Shin tidak ingin memori setahun silam berputar di otaknya lagi. Kenangan dimana seseorang yang paling berharga sepanjang hidupnya meninggalkannya selamanya.

Tidak pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa seorang berhati beku seperti Shin bisa mencair seketika oleh sinar kehangatan yang terpancar dari seorang gadis bernama Wakana. Dengan sifat lembut dan anggun, menjadikannya satu-satunya sosok pendamping yang Shin inginkan. Entah kenapa dimata Shin, Wakana adalah sosok yang diidam-idamkannya selama hidupnya ini. Walau hanya sebentar, Shin merasa sangat beruntung bisa diberi kesempatan mengenal Wakana lebih dekat.

Wakana meninggal satu tahun yang lalu tepat ketika dia pulang dari acara pesta kerajaan Kitakumi. Dia mengalami kecelakaan bersama ketiga anggota keluarganya. Saat mengetahui kematian Wakana, Shin sempat pingsan selama dua hari dan mengalami sedikit depresi. Sejak saat itu dia menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelum kematian Wakana. Sehingga sampai sekarang, sepertinya Shin belum membuka hatinya lagi bagi orang lain.

"Namamu siapa, pirang?" tanya Shin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Namaku Sakuraba. Jadi tolong berhenti memanggilku 'pirang'." jawab Sakuraba memandang Shin dengan pandangan kesal.

"Baiklah, Sakuraba. Aku mau pulang." ucap Shin sambil melangkah menuju mobilnya berniat ingin pulang.

"Eh!" pekik Sakuraba seakan tidak rela jika Shin meninggalkannya.

"Hm?" tuntut Shin mencari kejelasan.

Sakuraba melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Terlihat suasana yang sangat sepi. Juga keadaan yang gelap membuat sekolahnya terkesan menyeramkan. Shin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda dia tidak mengerti dengan ekspressi yang dikeluarkan Sakuraba. Melihat ekspressi Sakuraba dari awal bertemu tadi benar-benar membuat Shin penasaran dengan mimik seperti apa lagi yang akan ditunjukkan pemuda pirang itu. Jujur saja, kali ini Sakuraba takut jika harus berada di tempat itu sendirian.

Sakuraba memang orang yang sangat ekpressif dan tidak membosankan jika dipandang. Dia juga memiliki penampilan yang sederhana namun menarik.

"Shin, bu- kan mak-sudku lancang tapi... Errrr... Bolehkah aku menumpang untuk pulang?" tanya Sakuraba agak canggung. Disamping karena baru tadi dia mengenal Shin, dia juga takut Shin mengatainya lancang.

"Aku kira kau tidak mau meninggalkan sepedamu itu. Ayo aku antarkan." ucap Shin sambil meneruskan langkahnya menuju mobilnya.

Sakuraba hanya membeku tidak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Shin berkenan mengantarkannya pulang. Sebenarnya dia agak canggung waktu minta tumpangan dari Shin tapi dia juga tidak mau sendirian di sekolah malam-malam begini. Disamping itu, sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan reda malam ini. _'Ah, ternyata dia baik juga...'_ batin Sakuraba tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Ayo, cepat. Atau aku tinggal." ucap Shin membuyarkan lamunan Sakuraba. Sakuraba yang terlonjak kaget langsung berlari kecil menuju mobil Shin.

.

.

.

Derap langkah penuh kecemasan terdengar merdu menggema di seluruh ruangan berkayu itu. Seorang wanita berjalan mondar-mandir tidak menentu diiringi tatapan sebal dari suami dan anak bungsunya.

"Sudahlah, ibu. Kak Sakuraba tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." ucap sang putra bungsu bernama Hitaro Haruto dengan nada malas. Dia adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Haruto. Anak berumur sembilan tahun itu hanya duduk di sofa bersama ayahnya yang sekarang sedang menatap ibunya dengan pandangan sebal yang berlebih.

Hitaro mempunyai ciri-ciri fisik mirip dengan Sakuraba. Dengan rambut pirang dan tubuh tinggi untuk anak seumurannya. Hanya saja Hitaro memiliki warna kulit lebih gelap daripada kakanya itu. Membuatnya semakin terkesan manis dan menggemaskan.

"Hari masih hujan begini. Dia belum pulang. Ibu sangat takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap kakakkmu, Hitaro." keluh sang ibu sambil menggigit jarinya dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran.

Tiba-tiba pintu depan rumah kecil mereka diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan langkah tergesa Hitaro berlari ke arah pintu berharap yang datang adalah kakaknya. Saat dia melihat siapa yang datang, dia langsung menghambur memeluk kakaknya itu.

Ibunya mendesah penuh kelegaan dan ayahnya hanya tersenyum menyambut anak tertua mereka. Mereka semua mendekat ke arah Sakuraba yang masih memeluk adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Namun mereka terkejut saat melihat ada orang lain. Ada seorang pria berpakaian rapi membungkuk hormat ke arah mereka.

"Perkenalkan. Saya utusan dari keluarga Seijuro diperintahkan untuk mengantarkan putra anda ke sini." ucap orang itu dengan nada ramah.

"Ah, terimakasih ya..." balas Hitaro dengan nada kekanakannya. Sementara ayah dan ibunya hanya tersenyum salah tingkah. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mereka malah sibuk memperhatikan mobil mewah berwarna biru tua yang terparkir di halaman rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

"Paman, terimakasih ya." ucap Sakuraba dengan senyuman terpampang di wajahnya.

Paman tadi hanya mengangguk dan berpamitan pulang. Setelah itu mereka sekeluarga berkumpul di ruang tamu. Ayah, ibu, dan adik Sakuraba mengelilingi Sakuraba dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sakuraba hanya terduduk pasrah di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu kepada kalian." ucap Sakuraba terkesan dipaksakan. Dengan gerakan sangat kaku Sakuraba memperbaiki posisi duduknya berharap bisa bicara lebih mudah kepada anggota keluarganya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya terpancar keraguan yang sangat jelas.

Semua orang yang ada di sana memandang Sakuraba dengan pandangan 'tolong-jelaskan-apa-yang-terjadi'. Dan pandangan menyelidik itu malah membuat Sakuraba semakin susah untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Apa- ?"tanya Sakuraba sangat cepat. Sakuraba yakin ketiga orang itu tidak dapat mendengarkan kata-katanya barusan karena kecepatannya yang memang susah ditangkap telinga manusia.

Tapi entah kenapa ketiga orang tersebut seperti dapat mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sakuraba. Mereka bertiga saling menatap selama beberapa saat kemudian saling memekik bersamaan, "APAAA?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hanya butuh waktu dua hari untuk mengetik fic ini. Tapi mencari inspirasi dan momentnya sungguh susah. Apalagi saya ingin membuat kesan yang kental dengan kerajaan. Ini baru perkenalan. Jadi maaf kalau membosankan.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Anna and The King yang judulnya _How Can I Not Love You_. Lagu keluaran tahun 1999, bagus sekali. Karena sudah ditulis lama jadi kesannya juga tentang kerajaan Eropa.

^^ Review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Warn : Boys Love, G nyambung, OOC, AU

Pair : Shin X Sakuraba

Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

How Can I Not Love You

. . . xXx . . .

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu kepada kalian." ucap Sakuraba terkesan dipaksakan. Dengan gerakan sangat kaku Sakuraba memperbaiki posisi duduknya berharap bisa bicara lebih mudah kepada anggota keluarganya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya terpancar keraguan yang sangat jelas.

Semua orang yang ada di sana memandang Sakuraba dengan pandangan 'tolong-jelaskan-apa-yang-terjadi'. Dan pandangan menyelidik itu malah membuat Sakuraba semakin susah untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"?" tanya Sakuraba sangat cepat. Sakuraba yakin ketiga orang itu tidak dapat mendengarkan kata-katanya barusan karena kecepatannya yang memang susah ditangkap telinga manusia.

Tapi entah kenapa ketiga orang tersebut seperti dapat mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sakuraba. Mereka bertiga saling menatap selama beberapa saat kemudian saling memekik bersamaan, "APAAA?"

. . . xXx . . .

Part Two : What Do I Tell My Heart I

_Flashback_

_Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya, Sakuraba terus saja memandang jalanan yang basah karena guyuran air hujan dengan pandangan bosan. Dia menghela nafas sambil merapatkan jas sekolahnya ketika udara dingin dari _AC_ mobil yang ditumpanginya membelai kulit putihnya. Selama kurang lebih lima belas menit dia berada di mobil itu, tidak juga dia berhasil menyesuaikan dirinya dengan suhu udara _AC_ itu._

_Melalui kaca spion, Shin sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sakuraba yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Shin tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat Sakuraba menggambar sesuatu di kaca mobilnya yang berembun. Tergambar jelas dari wajahnya kalau dia sedang sangat bosan dengan suasana ini._

_Sungguh Shin merasa sangat hangat berada di samping pemuda pirang ini. Entah kenapa Shin merasa sangat nyaman bisa menatap wajah polos pemuda di sampingnya itu. Selama ini dia tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini walau bersama dengan orang tuanya sekalipun. Ketika melihat Sakuraba dia merasa ada yang bergerak di dadanya. Semakin lama gerakan itu semakin bergemuruh. Apalagi saat melihat senyumnya yang seolah menawan hatinya dan membuat jantungnya melonjak tak tenang._

_Dengan membuang nafas perlahan, ditepisnya pikiran aneh yang menelusup otaknya. Namun sama sekali tidak membuatnya tenang karena sesuatu yang aneh itu bersemayam di hatinya, bukan di otaknya. Dan sejak kapan manusia bisa mengatur keinginan hatinya? Sepertinya jawabannya hanya satu, yaitu tidak bisa, dan Shin sangat mengerti akan hal itu. Seperti saat hatinya memilih Wakana, otaknya tidak ambil bagian untuk menentukan apa yang terbaik bagi dirinya. Dan ketika Wakana meninggal, yang tersisa hanya perasaan perih yang lama kelamaan melumpuhkan hatinya, bukan memori yang semakin lama semakin menghilang termakan waktu. Karena cinta memang memandang logika. Bisa datang dan pergi tanpa ada perhitungan yang masuk akal._

'Dddrrrttt...'

_Suara getaran ponsel Shin menyadarkan penghuni mobil itu dari pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sakuraba menoleh ke arah Shin yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya._

'Shin, pulanglah sekarang. Ini sangat penting. Ibu tunggu di istana utama.'

_Mata hitamnya memandang deretan kata yang membentuk sebuah kalimat itu. Setelah dia mencoba mengerti maksud dari pesan itu dia langsung memberhentikan mobilnya ke tepi jalan raya. Beberapa saat dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sakuraba yang penasaranpun akhirnya buka suara, "Ada apa, Shin?"_

"_Sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita ke hunianku dulu?" tanya Shin sambil memandang Sakuraba yang terlihat seperti sedang berfikir. Beberapa saat Shin menunggu jawaban dari Sakuraba, akhirnya dia melajukan mobilnya ke arah huniannya setelah mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari Sakuraba._

_Memang setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membawa Sakuraba ikut ke istana terlebih dahulu sebelum mengantarkannya pulang karena tidak biasanya ibunya memberinya pesan untuk segera pulang kalau memang tidak ada urusan yang sangat mendesak. Dan dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakuraba begitu saja di sini. Shin sangat ped- hey, sejak kapan Shin peduli terhadap orang lain?_

_._

_._

_._

_Dengan tatapan kagum yang berlebihan, Sakuraba memandang bangunan di hadapannya sambil menelan ludah secara paksa. Kakinya melangkah dengan gerakan kaku seakan tidak ingin melewati altar menuju bangungan utama yang berada di depan matanya._

_Shin menoleh ke belakang melihat Sakuraba yang berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kesana-kemari dengan mata bersinar-sinar. Shin melanjutkan langkahnya sementara Sakuraba berlari kecil di belakang Shin. Banyak sekali pelayan yang menyambut mereka. Sakuraba sangat canggung melihat para pelayan yang membungkukkan badan kepada mereka berdua- tepatnya kepada Shin saat mereka mulai memasuki istana utama._

_"Shin, apakah tidak lebih baik kalau aku menunggumu di luar saja?" tanya Sakuraba sambil menghentikan langkahnya._

_"Tidak. Ikutlah denganku." jawab Shin singkat. Sebenarnya dia ingin menjadikan Sakuraba alasan agar bisa meninggalkan urusan itu dengan cepat. Dengan alasan ingin mengantarkan Sakuraba pulang tentunya. Karena mau bagaimanapun, berkumpul dengan tetua istana adalah kegiatan yang paling tidak disukai oleh Shin. Dimana tempat para tetua berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting dan sangat membosankan. Kadang juga dia harus menahan kesal karena tetua yang sering memojokkan dirinya dengan nasihat menurut Shin hanya ingin menyombongkan diri mereka saja._

_._

_._

_._

_Ruangan berukuran sedang dengan meja besar di tengah ruangan sangat nyaman dipadukan dengan perapian yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. Sepasang suami istri duduk berdampingan ditemani secangkir teh hijau yang masih mengepulkan asap. Di hadapan mereka ada para tetua yang masih diam seribu bahasa menunggu seseorang yang belum hadir dalam ruangan itu._

_Seluruh mata yang berada di ruangan itu tertuju pada pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Menampilkan dua orang pemuda yang mulai melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka. Terlihat Shin yang menarik pergelangan tangan Sakuraba yang daritadi menolak ikut masuk._

_Sakuraba hanya tertunduk malu saat beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan rasa canggung bercampur malu yang luar biasa, akhirnya dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shin._

_Pencahayaan ruangan yang cukup remang membuat Sakuraba menjadi sedikit rileks karena secara otomatis pandangan orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu agak samar._

_"Baiklah, Shin. Langsung saja karena kami masih punya banyak urusan..." ucap seorang tetua yang memakai baju biru gelap dengan hiasan renda emas di tepi bajunya._

_Sunyi senyap menghuni seluruh ruangan itu. Tidak seorangpun mengeluarkan suara. Hanya ada suara kayu terbakar yang berasal dari perapian. Menunggu kelanjutan perkataan tetua itu, Shin merasa agak cemas. Dia merasa akan dipojokkan lagi seperti biasanya. Dan di hadapan para tetua yang terkesan seperti menggurui, Shin hanya bisa pasrah dan melakukan yang mereka inginkan asal hal itu masih dapat di terima oleh akal sehat._

_Dengan mengambil nafas panjang kemudian dihembuskannya perlahan, tetua itu melanjutkan, "Kau harus segera menikah untuk mendapatkan tahta menggantikan ayahmu. Tiga minggu lagi umurmu genap tujuh belas tahun. Itu berarti kau harus segera menikah sebelum umurmu menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Karena itu syarat mendapatkan tahta."_

_Semua orang dengan ekspressi mereka masing-masing mendengarkan penjelasan itu dengan seksama. Shin membeku di tempat. Dan Sakuraba sangat terkejut dengan ucapan tetua itu. Dia hanya memandang Shin yang diam dan memejamkan matanya seolah berusaha meyakinkan apa yang baru saja didengarnya hanya mimpi atau kesalahan pendengarannya semata._

_._

_._

_._

_Dengan tangan terkepal di atas pahanya, Shin berusaha tetap tersadar dan sekuat tenaga meredam kegundahannya. Dia sekarang berada dihadapan kedua orang tuanya dan di sampingnya ada Sakuraba yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyentuh punggung Shin sekedar untuk menenangkan pemuda di sampingnya itu._

_Pandangan ibu Shin menghangat melihat pemuda yang dibawa anaknya beberapa waktu yang lalu itu. Pada awalnya dia sangat terkejut melihat Shin membawa pulang temannya karena memang Shin tidak pernah mengajak temannya ke sini kecuali Takami. Namun sekarang ibunya paham kepada tingkah putranya itu. Sakuraba memang anak yang lembut dan apa adanya. Terlihat dari pancaran kekhawatiran Sakuraba saat melihat kondisi Shin yang mungkin sedang dihalau perasaan galau yang begitu besar._

_"Maafkan ayah, Shin. Tapi sepertinya kau memang harus melakukannya. Karena kalau tidak, tahta akan diwarisi pamanmu." ucap ayah Shin dengan suara tenangnya._

_"Tapi..." terdengar suara dengan nada ragu dari ibu Shin. Dia sangat tahu Shin sangat mencintai Wakana dan kecelakaan yang menimpa Wakana setahun yang lalu merupakan kenangan pahit yang membuat Shin sangat terpukul sampai sekarang._

_"Ibu tahu kalau ini keputusan yang berat buatmu. Dan bagaimana kalau kita adakan pernikahan palsu? Sekedar untuk mengelabuhi tetua dan menjauhkan pamanmu yang licik itu dari tahta kerajaan." saran ibu Shin dengan suara anggunnya._

_Semua orang yang ada di situ tercengang termasuk Sakuraba._

_"Dan Shin bisa memutuskan untuk menikah lagi kalau sudah menemukan orang yang dia inginkan karena itu bukan pernikahan yang sebenarnya. Ide yang bagus. Tapi... Siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya?" tanya ayah Shin dengan raut seperti sedang berfikir._

_"Kalau masalah itu aku sudah tahu orang yang tepat. Iya kan, Saku-_chan_?" ucap ibu Shin memandang Sakuraba dengan senyum lembut terpampang di wajah cantiknya._

_"Eh?" pekik Sakuraba saat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya._

_"Kau mau kan membantu Shin, Saku-_chan_?" tanya ibu Shin dengan penuh pengharapan. Jari-jarinya yang lentik menggenggam tangan Sakuraba dan memandang Sakuraba dengan pandangan penuh pengharapan. Dipandang seperti itu membuat pertahanan hati Sakuraba mau tidak mau sirna sudah. Dia hanya mengangguk pasrah._

_"Asal Shin ti-tidak keberatan... Uhmmm..." ucap Sakuraba memandang Shin yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa berkomentar._

_"Terserah." jawab Shin dengan nada datar dan langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Pikiran Shin sedang kacau saat ini dan Sakuraba dapat mengerti itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang berumur sama seperti dirinya harus melakukan hal seperti ini? Tentu saja sangat berat. Ingin sekali Sakuraba meringankan beban itu dan menyetujui ide dari ibu Shin merupakan wujud apresiasi satu-satunya yang dapat dia lakukan saat ini. Entah apa juga yang terjadi, yang jelas Sakuraba sangat peduli dengan pemuda yang dikenalnya baru beberapa jam yang lalu itu._

_Senyuman merekah di bibir ibu Shin. Membuat Sakuraba yakin kalau keputusannya menyetujui penawaran itu adalah keputusan yang benar._

_End of Flashback_

.

.

.

"Ibu sangat mendukungmu, nak." ucap ibu Sakuraba dengan mata berbinar-binar setelah Sakuraba menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Diiringi oleh anggukan semangat dari ayah Sakuraba dan Hitaro yang sepertinya sangat setuju dengan perjodohan anaknya dengan sang pangeran Seijuro.

Melihat mobil mewah yang tadi mengantar Sakuraba pulang saja sudah mata mereka tidak berkedip, apalagi kalau Sakuraba benar-benar dinikahkan dengan Shin. Mereka membayangkan pasti kehidupan mereka akan berubah menjadi lebih sejahtera mengingat keadaan mereka selama ini yang hanya pas-pasan.

Sakuraba membuang nafas lega mengetahui keluarganya yang setuju dengan jalan yang dia ambil sekarang ini. Melihat tawa bahagia keluarganya membuatnya semakin bersemangat melewati rintanngan yang akan menghadangnya sekaligus membuatnya teguh pada pendiriannya kali ini.

'_Semoga yang kulakukan ini benar-benar jalan yang terbaik...'_ harap Sakuraba dalam hati sambil memandang langit malam tanpa bintang melalui jendela depan rumahnya.

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa siapa saja yang mulai melakukan aktifitas mereka hari ini. Dengan sinar mentari yang menguapkan beribu tetes embun yang membuat suasana menghangat membuat Sakuraba melengkungkan senyumannya semakin lebar dihari yang sangat cerah ini. Dia melangkah dengan riang membuat orang-orang yang dilewatinya ikut melengkungkan senyuman memandang pemuda satu ini. Karena sepedanya kemarin dia tinggalkan di sekolah, terpaksa dia bangun awal karena harus berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya.

Dengan nafas sedikit ngos-ngosan, akhirnya Sakuraba sampai di gerbang sekolah dan menyapa seluruh orang yang ditemuinya. Sampai akhirnya dia ingat dengan sepeda kesayangannya. Cepat saja dia menengok-nengokkan kepala pirangnya mencari benda berwarna jingga mencolok itu. Saat dia menemukan sepedanya berada di ujung parkiran, dia langsung melonjak riang melihat keadaan sepedanya yang baik-baik saja.

"Paman, terimaksih sudah menjagakan sepedaku." ucap Sakuraba kepada satpam sekolahnya. Satpam itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakuraba.

Tanpa Sakuraba sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang mata memandangnya lekat dari balik jendela kelas yang berada di lantai dua. Pemuda berambut biru gelap yang dijuluki ice prince itu tersenyum samar melihat Sakuraba. Entah sejak kapan mengamati pemuda berambut pirang itu menjadi hobinya namun dia sadar betul kalau Sakuraba memang sudah menjadi obyek target pandangannya sekarang ini. Terbukti dengan kejadian pagi ini yang sangat mengejutkan. Dari berpuluh-puluh orang yang ada di bawah sana hanya Sakuraba saja yang masuk dalam penglihatannya sementara yang lainnya hanya dianggapnya sebagai angin lalu saja.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu, Takami mengikuti arah pandang Shin yang memandang ke arah parkir sekolah. Dia hanya tersenyum maklum saat mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menjabat tangan satpam sekolah mereka entah karena apa. Pandangan matanya beralih ke arah Shin dan dia tertawa pelan saat melihat tatapan Shin melembut ketika menatap pemuda yang berada di bawah itu.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin, Takami harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk bisa menyeret Shin untuk ikut bersamanya. Karena dari tadi Shin menolak untuk menemani sahabatnya itu ke kantin sekolah. Jadi kini terjadilah adegan dimana Shin meronta dari cengkeraman Takami yang menyeretnya sekuat tenaga.

Shin hanya mendengus dalam diam saat Takami tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena dapat membawa Shin ke kantin dan duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya yang sedang menyantap pesanannya. Diedarkannya mata Shin mengamati pengunjung kantin yang sangat banyak membuatnya mengusap wajahnya pelan. Saat melihat siswi-siswi mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya membuatnya ingin segera berlari dari tempat ini dan mengurung dirinya di tempat tak berpenghuni.

Namun apa daya, Takami mengancam akan melaporkannya kepada orang tuanya kalau dia dapat nilai merah untuk tiga mata pelajaran sekaligus. Dan daripada dia harus diceramahi orang tuanya seharian penuh, dia lebih memilih untuk menemani sahabatnya itu makan di kantin saat istirahat pertama berlangsung.

Di sudut kantin, Sakuraba memandang kumpulan gadis sekolahnya yang memandang sang _ice prince_ dengan tatapan lapar membuat orang yang dipandang sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya dari para gadis yang membuatnya sedikit risih. Sakuraba terkikik geli saat melihat ada seorang gadis berambut hijau muda memberi ciuman jarak jauh ke arah Shin membuat Shin sekuat tenaga menaham hasrat ingin muntahnya.

Mendengar suara tawa Sakuraba, Otawara yang sedang lahap memakan bekal makan siangnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Otawara adalah teman akrab Sakuraba sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Mengikuti arah pandang Sakuraba, Otawara melihat sang _ice prince_ yang sedang marah-marah kepada temannya yang malah asyik makan sementara Shin sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana di tempat itu.

Melihat pandangan Sakuraba yang Otawara asumsikan mirip dengan pandangan memuja gadis-gadis yang memandang Shin, akhrirnya dia berkata kepada Sakuraba, "Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya juga ya?"

Sakuraba yang mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya itu dengan cepat membekap mulut Otawara. Mengingat temannya itu sangat bocor, dia tidak ingin teman-temannya salah sangka. Dan bisa-bisa dia dianggap aneh oleh Shin. Aneh? Takut? Kenapa? Karena dia merasa berdebar saat berada di dekat pemuda dingin yang baru dikenalnya itu. Padahal hanya sehari, namun sudah bisa membuat Sakuraba tidak berhenti memikirkannya.

.

.

.

Peluh mengalir dari pelipis menuju ke pipi kanannya karena panas yang menyengat kulit putihnya. Dengan tenaganya yang semakin menipis dia berjalan melewati pekarangan rumahnya sambil menuntun sepedanya yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat melihat sedan hitam yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Tangannya terulur menggapai kenop pintu rumahnya.

Beberapa detik dia menenangkan dirinya sekaligus bersiap masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sakuraba tersenyum melihat ibu Shin yang sangat anggun sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamunya sambil melempar senyum ke arahnya. Sepertinya nyonya Seijuro itu sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Tidak ketinggalan dari pandangan Sakuraba, Shin yang duduk di samping ibunya dan anggota keluarganya yang kelihatannya sangat senang mendapat kunjungan dari kedua anggota keluarga Seijuro itu.

Dengan langkah biasa, Sakuraba mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah adiknya yang sedang nyengir lebar di depannya itu. Kemudian Sakuraba menolehkan pandangannya kedua orang yang ada di depannya masih dengan senyum canggung yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Kamu darimana saja, Saku-_chan_? Kami menunggumu sedari tadi." tanya ibu Shin diiringi tatapan terkejut ketiga keluarganya karena embel-embel _-chan_ yang diucapkan ibu Shin barusan.

"Maaf, saya mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman saya tadi." jawab Sakuraba mencoba sesopan mungkin kepada calon ibu mertuanya. Ibu mertua? Sakuraba hanya _blushing_ memikirkan hal itu.

"Oh... Ibu kira kenapa-kenapa." ucap ibu Shin lega karena sedari tadi dia khawatir dengan Sakuraba yang belum pulang padahal hari sudah mulai gelap. Karena dia tahu bahwa Shin dan Sakuraba satu sekolah namun Shin sudah sampai rumah sedari tadi sementara Sakuraba baru pulang.

_'Eh? I- ibu?'_ teriak Sakuraba dalam hati. Hal ini sukses membuat wajahnya memanas dan dia sangat yakin jika ada semburat merah tercipta di wajahnya saat ini.

_'Ah, __ya tuhan. Anak ini manis sekali.'_ batin ibu Shin saat melihat wajah Sakuraba yang begitu- menggemaskan?

"Ehem- mulai besok kau tinggal denganku, _Mayaku_." ucap Shin dengan nada datarnya.

"Eh? Secepat itu?" tanya Sakuraba agak terkejut dengan pernyataan Shin barusan.

"Sebelum pernikahan, kamu harus belajar cara hidup di istana, Saku-_chan_." kali ini ibu Shin yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakuraba.

Sakuraba memandang kedua orang tuanya berusaha meminta izin. Dan senyumnya merekah saat mendapat anggukan semangat dari kedua orang tuanya. Ibu Shin tersenyum senang sementara Shin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakuraba karena tidak ingin jantungnya lepas dari tempatnya saat melihat senyum Sakuraba. Sudah berulang kali dia melihat senyum menawan dari pemuda yang akan menikah dengannya itu namun semakin lama senyum itu semakin menawan di mata Shin.

.

.

.

Angin malam dengan lembut membelai rambut basahnya. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah di ranjangnya yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Dengan perlahan diedarkannya pandangannya ke langit-langit kamarnya. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menghampiri dirinya. Tidak mengherankan mengingat sekarang sangat kelelahan karena tidak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dari aktifitasnya sedari tadi. Mata karamel Sakuraba terpejam siap untuk terlelap sebelum ada suara gebrakan pintu kamarnya yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Matanya kembali terbuka mendapati siluet ibunya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sakuraba! Ayo kita makan! Ibumu masak banyak hari ini." ucap ayah Sakuraba dengan sangat semangat. Mau tidak mau Sakuraba memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan melangkah menuju meja makan dimana seluruh keluarganya berkumpul. Walau harus dia akui kalau tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan dari kamarnya sampai ruang makan.

Terlihat ada Hitaro yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan tawa ayah dan ibunya yang dapat menggambarkan kalau mereka sangat bahagia. Sakuraba tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hitaro dan mengacak rambut pirang Hitaro pelan. Rasa lelah yang tadi menghinggapinya sirna sudah tergantikan semangat yang menyebar ke seluruh ototnya mendapati raut wajah penuh kebahagiaan dari keluarganya itu.

"Lihatlah, kak. Ini semua ibu yang masak khusus untuk kakak." kata Hitaro sambil menunjuk berbagai macam masakan yang tersedia di meja makan mereka.

Sementara Sakuraba hanya memandang ibunya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Benarkah, ibu?"

"Tentu saja. Nyonya Seijuro itu baik sekali kan? Lihatlah, ini semua bahan makanan dia yang bawa tadi. Ayo makanlah yang banyak. Bahan makanannya masih banyak sekali di dapur." jawab ibu Sakuraba diiringi tawa renyahnya.

"Iya, nyonya Seijuro itu baik sekali. Dia juga bilang akan mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari kita." tambah ayah Sakuraba dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

Sakuraba terus saja diam sambil memakan masakan ibunya itu namun pikirannya kembali tertuju pada Shin. Harus Sakuraba sadari jika tiada detik semenjak kenal dengan Shin tanpa memikirkan pemuda itu. Bahkan ketika dia hampir tertidur tadi, dia melihat sosok Shin dalam mimpinya.

'_Dasar _Kagi_, waktu tidurpun kau sangat mengusikku. Dasar orang menyebalkan.'_ batin Sakuraba sambil memakan makan malamnya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit luas. Dengan sinarnya yang tidak seberapa, mereka berkelip semangat berlomba untuk menjadi yang paling terang. Pemandangan itu tidak lepas dari pandangan Shin. Dengan ditemani segelas _wine_ di tangannya, dia duduk di bangku taman belakang istana tanpa ada seorangpun yang menemaninya.

Taman ini adalah tempat yang sangat bersejarah baginya. Di sinilah dulu dia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Wakana sekedar berbincang dan menikmati keindahan malam yang sangat membuai seperti sekarang ini. Pandangan Shin mengabur seiring terkumpulnya air mata yang hendak mengalir dari kedua matanya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi Shin buru-buru menengadahkan kepalanya dan menenangkan dirinya. Dia tidak ingin lagi menangisi sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Shin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat dirasakannya ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dilihatnya ibunya yang memakai _dress_ berwarna merah jambu selutut yang sangat serasi dengan rambut biru gelapnya yang digulung ke atas.

Sosok itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping putranya dan menggenggam tangan putranya erat. Seakan tahu perasaan Shin, genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Shin memandang ibunya lekat saat ibunya tersenyum samar di tengah keremangan malam.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Shin? Besok kau harus sekolah kan?" tanya ibu Shin dengan suara lembutnya tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Aku... Ibu, apakah pernikahan yang direncanakan itu akan berhasil?" tanya Shin dengan nada ragu. Tentu saja dia merasa ragu dengan rencana ibunya itu. Pasalnya belum genap seminggu Shin mengenal Sakuraba namun tiba-tiba mereka sudah akan menikah. Mungkin memang benar pernikahan itu hanya sekedar _'main-main'_ saja namun tetap saja yang menghadapinya tetap akan resah.

"Tentu saja. Jujur, ibu suka sekali dengan Saku-_chan_. Dia anak yang baik." jawab ibu Shin semakin melengkungkan senyumnya seraya memandang langit malam yang sangat cerah itu. Semenjak pertama kali melihat Sakuraba, dia sudah mendapati aura yang sangat menyenangkan dari sosok Sakuraba.

Pernyataan ibunya barusan membuat Shin tidak mampu berkata-kata. Jujur saja dia juga berpendapat kalau Sakuraba memang orang yang menyenangkan. Rambut pirangnya yang halus mencapai tengkuknya, mata sewarna karamelnya yang bening, sifat polosnya yang apa adanya. Hanya satu kata untuk mendeskripsikannya, indah.

Dan disaat waktu yang bersamaan, Shin melihat bayangan Wakana saat memandang Sakuraba. Ya, alasan kenapa Shin tertarik dengan Sakuraba karena di dalam diri Sakuraba, Shin melihat bayangan Wakana.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul _How Can I Not Love You_ karya George Fenton, Babyface, and Robert Kraft.

. . . xXx . . .

Akhirnya satu pertanyaan terselesaikan. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan chap yang akan datang masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Oh iya, 5 pertanyaan itu saya ambil juga dari lagu _How Can I Not Love You._

Bagaimana? Kepanjangan? Atau kurang panjang? Saya harap tidak bosan waktu membacanya ya ^^

Sebenarnya mau lebih panjang lagi tapi saya takut yang baca malah bosen. Karena ini masih chap awal jadi konfliknya belum kelihatan jadi kalau sudah masuk konflik pasti bakal lebih panjang~

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Warn : Boys Love, G nyambung, OOC, AU

Pair : Shin X Sakuraba

ES21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

How Can I Not Love You

. . . xXx . . .

"Aku... Ibu, apakah pernikahan yang direncanakan itu akan berhasil?" tanya Shin dengan nada ragu. Tentu saja dia merasa ragu dengan rencana ibunya itu. Pasalnya belum genap seminggu Shin mengenal Sakuraba namun tiba-tiba mereka sudah akan menikah. Mungkin memang benar pernikahan itu hanya sekedar _'main-main'_ saja namun tetap saja yang menghadapinya tetap akan resah.

"Tentu saja. Jujur, ibu suka sekali dengan Saku-_chan_. Dia anak yang baik." jawab ibu Shin semakin melengkungkan senyumnya seraya memandang langit malam yang sangat cerah itu. Semenjak pertama kali melihat Sakuraba, dia sudah mendapati aura yang sangat menyenangkan dari sosok Sakuraba.

Pernyataan ibunya barusan membuat Shin tidak mampu berkata-kata. Jujur saja dia juga berpendapat kalau Sakuraba memang orang yang menyenangkan. Rambut pirangnya yang mencapai tengkuknya, mata sewarna karamelnya yang bening, sifat polosnya yang apa adanya. Hanya satu kata untuk mendeskripsikannya, manis.

Dan disaat waktu yang bersamaan, Shin melihat bayangan Wakana saat memandang Sakuraba. Ya, alasan kenapa Shin tertarik dengan Sakuraba karena di dalam diri Sakuraba, Shin melihat bayangan Wakana.

. . . xXx . . .

Part Three : What Do I Tell My Heart II

Beberapa jam berkutat di kamarnya membuatnya sangat gerah. Pasalnya sejak tadi pagi dia menggunakan kesempatan libur pada hari Minggu nya untuk mengemasi seluruh barangnya karena nanti sore dia harus segera bertempat tinggal di hunian barunya.

Tangan kanannya menyeka keringat yang mengalir hingga ke dagunya dengan gerakan perlahan. Ditatapnya keadaan kamarnya yang berubah menjadi sedikit lengang karena sebagian barangnya sudah berpandih ke dua koper yang ditatanya rapi di sudut kamar.

"Sakuraba! Bersiap-siaplah! Nyonya Seijuro menelpon katanya jemputanmu akan segera datang!" terdengar suara teriakan ibu Sakuraba yang menggema sampai ke kamar Sakuraba.

Dengan sedikit gerutuan kesal mendapati teriakan ibunya yang membuat telinganya hampir tuli sesaat dia ikut berteriak sama kerasnya dengan ibunya, "Iya, ibu!~"

Sepertinya karena terlalu asyik dengan kegiatan mengemasi barangnya, Sakuraba jadi sedikit lupa waktu. Mengingat mulai hari ini dia tidak akan menghabiskan harinya bersama keluarganya karena dia harus tinggal di istana seminggu sebelum upacara pernikahannya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ibu Shin sudah mengabari Sakuraba untuk segera tinggal di istana secepatnya guna belajar cara hidup di istana. Dan akhirnya menyanggupi untuk tinggal di istana mulai hari ini. Tepatnya satu minggu sebelum acara pernikahannya akan digelar.

_'_Kagi-sama_, semoga dia tidak terganggu dengan kedatanganku.'_ harap Sakuraba dalam hati. Sebenarnya sekarang ini dia belum percaya kalau dia terlibat masalah dengan Shin sampai sejauh ini. Sungguh tidak disangka mengingat proses perkenalan mereka yang juga kebetulan. Entah harus berterimakasih atau sebaliknya, yang jelas Sakuraba merasa kalau jalan yang akan dilaluinya ini tidak akan berjalan semudah yang orang-orang bayangkan.

Mata Sakuraba mengamati ponselnya yang ternyata berkedip dari tadi menandakan ada _e-mail_ yang masuk.

.

_From : Kagi-ice_

_Hey, _Mayaku_. Kau pastikan siap ketika aku sampai ke rumahmu. Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai._

.

Sakuraba terlihat sedang berfikir sebentar. Kalau _e-mail_ ini dia terima sepuluh menit yang lalu berarti Shin akan sampai lima menit lagi. Menyadari hal itu Sakuraba langsung mengangkut kedua kopernya sekaligus menuju depan rumahnya. Ternyata tepat dugaan, saat baru saja sampai teras rumahnya, Sakuraba melihat mobil Shin yang sudah terparkir di halamannya.

Dengan langkah ringan, Sakuraba berlari kecil ke arah Shin yang baru keluar dari mobilnya. Hal itu membuat Shin tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya. Ingin rasanya Shin merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menyambut Sakuraba menghambur kepelukannya namun dia masih dalam keadaan sadar. Harga dirinya masih terlampau tinggi dibandingkan ambisinya untuk dapat memeluk _Mayaku_-nya itu.

"Sudah siap? Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Shin sambil melepas kaca mata berkaca coklat terang yang sedari tadi membingkai matanya.

"Uhmmm... Ak- u..." ucap Sakuraba agak ragu sambil menoleh ke arah keluarganya yang terlihat sedih harus melepas kepergiannya. Mengingat mulai setelah ini dia tidak punya waktu untuk berkumpul dengan keluarganya seperti dulu, Sakuraba berjalan menuju keluarganya dan memeluk keluarganya dalam haru.

Beberapa menit Shin menunggu Sakuraba, dia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke mobilnya. Ketika dilihatnya Sakuraba yang melangkah ke arahnya dengan mata yang sedikit lembab, timbul niatan untuk mengerjai sang _Mayaku_.

"Kau seperti gadis saja, atau kau memang gadis?" tanya Shin dengan senyum meremehkan. Sakuraba hanya mematung di tempat menahan diri untuk tidak menendang calon suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah kamar tergolong sangat luas terpampang di depan mata Sakuraba. Inilah kamarnya mulai hari ini. Dia mulai membuka jendela kamarnya yang akan menampilkan keindahan bangunan-bangunan istana yang gemerlap sangat indah jika dilihat waktu malam tiba begini. Dia juga dapat memandang langsung pada hamparan rumput dan berbagai bunga indah yang tumbuh terawat di taman belakang.

Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya. Pasalnya sudah empat hari ini Sakuraba disibukkan dengan kegiatan belajar hidup di istana. Mulai dari cara berpakaian, berjalan, makan, sampai berbicarapun ada aturannya. Dan kesibukannya itu yang menyebabkannya tidak bertemu dengan Shin sejak empat hari yang lalu.

Bukannya Sakuraba melupakan Shin, malahan dia semakin sering memikirkannya belakangan ini. Dan sudah empat kali ini pula Sakuraba selalu melihat Shin yang sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang seorang diri. Diliputi rasa penasaran, akhirnya Sakuraba memutuskan untuk turun dan menemui Shin.

Sakuraba tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shin yang juga sedang memandang dirinya. Namun senyum Sakuraba berubah menjadi tawa salah tingkah ketika Shin memandangnya tajam.

"Rindu padaku, _Mayaku_?" tanya Shin sambil meneguk _wine_ yang selalu setia menemani dirinya ketika berada di taman ini.

"A- apa? Kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Sakuraba sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak pernah disangka kalau Shin akan bertanya seperti itu. Dan kenapa Shin bisa bertanya seperti itu? Karena sebenarnya Shin merindukan Sakuraba. Namun apa daya, hatinya yang sedingin es itu tidak bisa mengakui kalau sebenarnya dirinya merindukan sosok yang begitu indah di sampingnya itu.

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau selalu di sini malam-malam." ucap Sakuraba sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya yang mulai kedinginan terbelai angin malam.

"Jadi, selain merindukanku, kau juga memperhatikanku?" tanya Shin sambil berusaha menahan senyumnya saat dirasakannya Sakuraba menegang sejenak.

"A- aku-" Sakuraba berusaha menjawab namun dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Hati kecilnya berteriak bilang 'iya' namun apakah pantas dia bilang yang sejujurnya? Mengingat dia ada di sini karena dia hanya dimintai bantuan, bukan untuk mempunyai perasaan yang lebih terhadap Shin.

Ya, Sakuraba sangat sadar kalau dia hanya orang luar yang tiba-tiba dibawa ke sini untuk sekedar meringankan masalah sang pangeran. Dan dia juga sangat sadar jika dirinya bukanlah orang yang pantas disandingkan dengan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Melihat pancaran mata _Mayaku_-nya yang mulai buram. Shin meletakkan gelas _wine_ nya dan meraih kedua tangan dingin Sakuraba sehingga mata mereka berdua beradu beberapa detik. Ketika butiran bening mulai meluncur dari mata Sakuraba, dengan sigap Shin memeluk pemuda pirang itu dalam dekapannya.

Untuk apa Sakuraba mengeluarkan air matanya sekarang ini? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah sekarang ini dia ingin menangis didekapan Shin selama yang dia mau. Tangannya mendekap erat leher Shin untuk meredam suara isakannya.

Tangan Shin sibuk membelai helaian pirang Sakuraba dengan sangat lembut. Ketika Sakuraba mendongakkan kepalanya, Shin mengecup kening Sakuraba dengan mesra. Sakuraba semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat bibir basah _Kagi_-nya menyentuh bibirnya dan melumatnya. Tidak jarang Sakuraba harus menahan erangannya saat lidah Shin mendominasi ciuman mereka itu.

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Shin yang harus menggendong Sakuraba yang ke kamarnya karena Sakuraba yang tertidur lelap dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi mulai bersinar menyapa dunia. Dengan sinar hangatnya yang nyaman, menghantarkan semangat Sakuraba menjadi berkali-kali lipat hari ini. Dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya, dia mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat menuju ke sekolah. Dia masih lebih memilih berangkat menaiki sepedanya daripada harus berangkat menggunakan mobil kerajaan.

Ketika sampai di parkiran sekolah, Sakuraba melihat Shin sedang bercakap ringan dengan Takami.

"Selamat pagi! _Kagi_, Takami-san." sapa Sakuraba kepada dua orang yang sekarang menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi." jawab Takami disertai senyumannya. Sementara Shin hanya tersenyum tipis kepada Sakuraba yang menyapanya itu.

"Aku mau ke kelas dulu. Permisi." ucap Sakuraba sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Sepeninggal Sakuraba, Shin dan Takami belum juga beranjak dari tempat mereka karena bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

"Jadi itu ya yang namanya Sakuraba?" tanya Takami sambil melihat punggung Sakuraba yang mulai menghilang di tikungan.

"Ya." jawab Shin singkat.

"Menarik sekali. Apa benar kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya?" tanya Takami seraya membenahi letak kacamatanya.

"Hm, jujur saja. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik." jawab Shin seadanya. Namun kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya tidak tenang? Dan sepertinya tubuhnya berkata lain. Tidak mungkin dia tertarik dengan Sakuraba. Dia pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika hanya Wakana saja yang akan menempati hatinya. Dengan kata lain dia tidak ingin membuka hatinya untuk orang lain sepeninggal Wakana.

"Baiklah. Bolehkah dia untukku saja?" tanya Takami dan sukses membuat Shin membelalak tidak percaya. Melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu Takami hanya tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu benar-benar sudah sedikit terpengaruh oleh Sakuraba.

"Terserah." desis Shin sambil pergi menjauh dari Takami sehingga membuat seringaian Takami semakin lebar.

.

.

.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakuraba?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih yang tengah asyik memandang awan dari atap sekolah.

"Aku tidak tahu, Riku." jawab Sakuraba sambil duduk di samping Riku.

Memang sudah lama Sakuraba dan Riku saling mengenal. Karena mereka juga satu kelas, mereka semakin akrab. Sikap Riku yang tergolong dewasa dibandingkan anak seusia mereka membuat Sakuraba memutuskan untuk menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya sampai harus terlibat sejauh ini dengan pihak kerajaan. Sungguh berat untuk menyimpan kegundahannya sendiri sehingga akhirnya Sakuraba menceritakannya kepada Riku. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa menyimpan semua kebingungannya seorang diri.

"Hahhh... Jujur saja aku sedikit terkejut dengan keputusanmu itu. Tapi kalau itu sudah menjadi pilihanmu, apa lagi yang kau permasalahkan?" tanya Riku sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok di belakanya.

"Aku... Aku hanya takut kalau aku tenggelam terlalu jauh." jawab Sakuraba dengan nada ragu. Dia menatap kosong langit yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Itu keputusanmu, dan seharusnya kau sudah punya antisipasi terhadap semua yang akan terjadi." ucap Riku sambil menepuk bahu Sakuraba yang sekarang menunduk dalam diamnya.

"A- aku hanya... Aku merasa dia," ucap Sakuraba terputus karena Riku yang memotongnya, "Aku tidak mengerti tentang masalah seperti ini. Tapi aku rasa kau menyukainya. Dan menyukai seseorang itu sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang salah, Sakuraba. Jika kau memang merasa salah karena kau tak pantas untuknya, akan lebih salah jika kau tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu sendiri."

Sakuraba membelalak kaget. Mungkin yang dikatakan Riku itu memang benar. Senyum tulus terukir di wajah Sakuraba. Menceritakan bebannya pada Riku memang keputusan yang paling baik. Memang tidak bisa menghilangkan masalahnya, namun setidaknya Sakuraba sekarang bersyukur karena bisa tahu perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggunya.

Kejadian kemarin malam saat dia berdua dengan _Kagi_-nya berputar kembali di kepala Sakuraba. Membuat beberapa pertanyaan menyelubungi hati Sakuraba. Kenapa Shin menciumnya? Kenapa Shin mau saja menerima pernikahan palsu ini? Apakah itu tandanya ada kesempatan untuk memenangkan hati Shin? Apakah itu artinya Shin mencinta- tidak, Sakuraba tidak ingin berasumsi terlalu muluk. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan yang malah akan menjatuhkan dirinya jika itu tidak benar.

"Ingatlah, Sakuraba. Kau orang yang baik. Dan aku rasa akan sulit baginya untuk menolak kasih sayangmu itu." lanjut Riku dengan tawa ceria yang mengiringinya.

"Terimakasih, Riku..." ucap Sakuraba pelan. Sungguh dia merasa ringan sekali sekarang. Seperti beban pada dirinya lenyap begitu saja. Bagai awan yang terbang ringan tertiup angin. Dia tersenyum mengingat kisah hidupnya yang tiba-tiba berubah sedrastis ini.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Shin merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya yang nyaman. Biasanya dia akan menghabiskan waktunya sampai tengah malam di taman belakangnya. Suatu kebiasaan Shin sepeninggal Wakana. Namun kenapa dia sekarang tidak melakukan kebiasaannya itu? Shin pun tidak mengerti. Yang dia tahu adalah malam ini dia ingin menyendiri dan menjernihkan pikirannya.

Tidak pernah disangkanya kalau kedatangan Sakuraba dalam hidupnya benar-benar sudah mempengaruhi pola kebiasaannya. Apakah Shin mulai melupakan Wakana? Tidak, selamanya Shin tidak akan dan tidak mau menghapus Wakana dalam ingatan dan hatinya. Karena menurut Shin, Wakana adalah anugerah yang tidak dapat tergantikan.

Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang ini? Dia bahkan tidak melakukan kebiasaannya itu. Mau mengelak sekuat apapun, yang jelas Sakuraba mulai mendominasi hati sang _ice prince_ sekarang ini.

Kantuk mulai menyerang matanya saat dirasakan ada seseorang masuk ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya _Mayaku_-nya yang berjalan canggung ke arahnya. Melihat _Mayaku_-nya, dalam sekejap kantuknya hilang. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan secepatnya dan memandang Sakuraba yang sangat indah, ya, dia memang selalu terlihat indah, mau tak mau dia juga membalas senyuman Sakuraba.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Shin saat dilihatnya Sakuraba duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Tadi aku mencarimu di taman belakang tapi tidak ada, karena dari tadi aku tidak melihatmu, jadi aku ke sini." jawab Sakuraba.

"Dan tidak mengetuk pintu?" tanya Shin dengan nada menyindir. Dia tertawa pelan saat Sakuraba menatapnya tajam.

"Kau yang tidak menjawab teriakanku. Jadi aku langsung masuk saja." ucap Sakuraba sambil mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti setiap detail kamar Shin. Melihat tingkah Sakuraba, membuat Shin tak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memeluk calon 'istri'nya itu.

Shin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakuraba sehingga jarak mereka sekarang semakin rapat. Sakuraba yang dipeluk dari belakang begitu sontak menolehkan kepalanya. Tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan Shin, Sakuraba hanya menenangkan dirinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Shin. Memang seperti ini yang mereka inginkan. Menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa ada orang lain disekitar mereka.

Mereka lebih suka menghabiskan malam ini dengan keheningan karena mereka dapat mendengar detak jantung satu sama lain yang bergemuruh semakin tidak menentu setiap kali mereka saling bersentuhan.

"_Mayaku_..." desah Shin di antara lekukan leher Sakuraba.

"Hm?" tanggap Sakuraba agak bergidik saat nafas Shin membelai lehernya.

"Bagaimana dengan besok?" tanya Shin sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakuraba. Ya, besok adalah acara pernikahan mereka. Upacara pernikahan akan dilakukan di gereja yang masih berada satu kawasan dengan istana.

"Aku sudah siap, _Kagi_... Apapun yang terjadi, aku-" Sakuraba tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir. Padahal dia sudah tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Shin. Tapi apa daya, air matanya tetap berontak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Shin menghapus jejak air mata Sakuraba menggunakan ibu jarinya. Kemudia dia gunakan kedua tangannya untuk membingkai wajah Sakuraba sehingga mereka berdua dapat saling berpandangan. Masih disertai isakannya Sakuraba hanya diam menerima perlakuan _Kagi_-nya itu. Jari-jari lentiknya meraba tangan Shin yang masih hinggap di kedua sisi wajahnya itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Sakuraba." ucap Shin seraya menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

"Dan kau tahu? Tujuan hidupku sekarang adalah untuk membahagiakanmu." lanjut Shin dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Tidak tahan melihat air mata _Mayaku_-nya yang semakin deras akhirnya Shin mendekap Sakuraba erat. Dia rela menukarkan hidupnya sekalipun untuk membuat _Mayaku_-nya bahagia. Sungguh, hal yang paling dibencinya saat ini adalah melihat Sakuraba sedih. Bahkan rasanya lebih sakit daripada harus melihat dirinya sendiri yang rapuh.

Dan entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sakuraba tertidur dengan air mata yang mulai mengering di pipinya sambil menyender di pelukan Shin. Sementara Shin hanya menghela nafas sambil merebahkan tubuh Sakuraba di ranjangnya. Diselimutinya tubuh indah _Mayaku_-nya kemudian dia mengambil tempat di samping Sakuraba. Beberapa detik mengamati wajah damai Sakuraba, Shin akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang _Mayaku_ yang terlihat semakin cantik di tengah keremangan kamar itu. Dikecupnya kening Sakuraba dan memeluknya dengan pelan seakan tidak mengizinkan seorangpun yang boleh menyentuh _Mayaku_-nya.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang kembali, seluruh penghuni kerajaan sudah ribut sedari tadi karena upacara pernikahan sang putra mahkota akan dilaksanakan sekitar dua jam lagi.

Sang permaisuri berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa menuju kamar Sakuraba. Ketika sampai di sana, dilihatnya kamar Sakuraba yang kosong tidak berpenghuni serta tempat tidur yang masih tertata rapi.

_'Mungkin dia sedang mandi.'_ batin sang permaisuri lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar putranya.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan jika sang permaisuri bebas memasuki kamar putranya itu tanpa harus mengetuk pintu. Dibukanya kenop pintu kamar itu tidak terlalu lebar. Dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekati ranjang putranya. Dia hampir berteriak melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Putranya terlelap dengan memeluk pinggang Sakuraba yang juga sedang terlelap menghadap dirinya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sang permaisuri yang tak lain adalah ibu Shin, mematung seketika. Beberapa saat dia hanya bisa diam sambil mencerna pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

"_Kagi_, jangan sentuh pinggangku. Aku masih ngatuk..." gumam Sakuraba masih dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Hm." tanggap Shin yang setengah sadar mendengar gumaman Sakuraba.

Sekarang ibu Shin malah memegang dadanya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu dengan perasaannya saat ini. Campuran antara kaget, senang, suka, cemas, dan terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kedua pemuda di hadapannya itu sudah sedekat ini.

"Ehem!" ibu Shin berdehem cukup keras sebelum menggoncang tubuh mereka berdua pelan.

Setelah mereka cukup mendapatkan kesadaran, wajah mereka bersemu merah ketika menyadari semalam mereka terlelap bersama. Sakuraba melihat ibu Shin yang duduk di tepi ranjang sontak bangun dan berdiri.

"Selamat pagi, ibu." sapa Sakuraba sedikit salah tingkah. Dia merutuki kebodohannya sampai ibu Shin melihat mereka tidur bersama. Wajahnya kembali memanas mengingat betapa malunya dia saat ini. Sedangkan Shin hanya duduk tenang di samping ibunya dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Selamat pagi Saku-_chan_. Sebaiknya kalian cepat menata diri karena upacara pernikahan kalian diadakan dua jam lagi." ucap ibu Shin dengan nada ramahnya.

"Saya permisi dulu, ibu." ucap Sakuraba hendak melangkah keluar namun pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh tangan Shin.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Shin mendongak menatap Sakuraba.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar." jawab Sakuraba yang masih dihiasi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Jangan lama-lama." ucap Shin kemudian melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan _Mayaku_-nya pergi walau ada perasaan tidak rela terpancar di matanya.

Dialihkannya pandangannya untuk menatap ibunya. Dilihatnya sang ibu yang sedang menatap Shin penuh tanda tanya. Terbukti dengan pertanyaan keluar dari bibir ibunya, "Shin... Apa kau menyukainya?"

Shin hanya diam. Menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibunya memang kelakuan yang tidak tepat mengingat ibunya sangat mengerti dirinya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Dan perasaannya kali ini mungkin tergambar sangat jelas di mata ibunya itu.

"Bukannya ibu ingin mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi mungkin sudah waktunya kau membuka hatimu, Shin. Kau tidak mungkin selamanya akan hidup seperti 'ini'." lanjut ibu Shin dengan nada sepelan mungkin. Dia sedikit takut kalau putranya akan tersinggung dengan perkataannya barusan namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Shin.

"Yasudah. Cepatlah berbenah diri. Ibu akan menunggumu di bawah." ucap ibu Shin kemudian melangkah kakinya keluar kamar putranya itu.

Setelah ibunya tidak kelihatan dari pandangannya lagi. Dia bergumam pelan dengan pandangan nanar, "Tanpa harus kubukapun, dia sudah bisa masuk..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul _How Can I Not Love You_ karya George Fenton, Babyface, and Robert Kraft.

. . . xXx . . .

Ternyata memang satu pertanyaan tidak bisa dijadikan satu chap karena memang terlalu panjang. Dan mungkin untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya akan bercabang lebih dari dua chapter. Semoga fic ini tidak semakin membosankan.

Kemarin juga saya sudah nonton film Anna and The King dan filmnya bagus sekali menurut saya. Dan mungkin juga saya akan mengambil adegan dari film itu untuk fic ini. Namun tentunya dikemas dengan cara saya sendiri.

Oh iya, mungkin juga karena saya sudah mulai dengan rutinitas sekolah saya yang 'wow' itu jadi saya akan update fic sekitar sebulan sekali.

Terimakasih buat yang berkenan membaca dan me-review.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

AN : Maaf membuat bingung, saya lupa memberi penjelasan. Jadi _'Kagi' _itu adalah panggilan Shin dari Sakuraba dan _'Mayaku' _adalah panggilan Sakuraba dari Shin.

Menurut bahasa, _'Kagi'_ adalah pengikat. Dan _'Mayaku'_ adalah opium (candu).

Dan untuk nama marga mereka memang saya tukar karena saya pikir di fic ini lebih baik begitu dan untuk kenyamanan saya dalam menulis. Maaf ya saya egois, semoga masalah nama sudah tidak terlalu mengganggu lagi.

Warn : Hard Yaoi, G nyambung, OOC, AU, Lime, LEMON.

Pair : Shin X Sakuraba, Shin X Wakana, etc. (akan bertambah sejalan dengan berkembangnya chapter)

ES21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

How Can I Not Love You

. . . xXx . . .

Shin hanya diam. Menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibunya memang kelakuan yang tidak tepat mengingat ibunya sangat mengerti dirinya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Dan perasaannya kali ini mungkin tergambar sangat jelas di mata ibunya itu.

"Bukannya ibu ingin mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi mungkin sudah waktunya kau membuka hatimu, Shin. Kau tidak mungkin selamanya akan hidup seperti 'ini'." lanjut ibu Shin dengan nada sepelan mungkin. Dia sedikit takut kalau putranya akan tersinggung dengan perkataannya barusan namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Shin.

"Yasudah. Cepatlah berbenah diri. Ibu akan menunggumu di bawah." ucap ibu Shin kemudian melangkah kakinya keluar kamar putranya itu.

Setelah ibunya tidak kelihatan dari pandangannya lagi. Dia bergumam pelan dengan pandangan nanar, "Tanpa harus kubukapun, dia sudah bisa masuk..."

. . . xXx . . .

Part Four : When Do I Not Want You I

Masih mengenakan tux hitamnya, Shin merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya yang terkesan berbeda malam ini. Kamarnya berubah menjadi terkesan aneh dimatanya. Aroma mawar menguar dari setiap sudut kamarnya. Dan pencahayaan yang remang membuatnya merasa asing dengan kamarnya sendiri.

Tak berselang lama, Sakuraba masuk dengan tux berwarna krem yang sangat pas melekat di badannya. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat melihat Shin yang membuka beberapa kancing kemeja teratasnya. Dengan langkah biasa dia mencoba meredam rasa gugupnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shin.

"Tidurlah, _Mayaku_. Aku bisa tidur di sofa." kata Shin bangun dari posisinya dan hendak menuju sofa yang berada di sudut kamar itu. Shin tahu kalau Sakuraba sangat kelelahan sekarang ini. Bagaimana tidak? Upacara pernikahan mereka yang dimulai pagi tadi, baru berakhir malam ini, yaitu pukul sebelas malam. Mungkin karena dipengaruhi faktor banyaknya tamu yang datang jadi mereka berdua harus selalu berdiri menyambut mereka semua yang datang.

"Jangan pergi. Temani aku." lirih Sakuraba seraya memeluk Shin dari belakang yang sukses membuat Shin menghentikan langkahnya.

Perlahan Shin menutup matanya. Merasakan dekapan Sakuraba yang membuatnya rileks. Dan menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan _Mayaku_-nya dalam keheningan.

"Aku mohon..." pinta Sakuraba terdengar rapuh. Dirasakannya tangan Shin menggenggam tangannya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakuraba hanya diam menunduk saat Shin menuntunnya dan menidurkannya di ranjang.

"Tidurlah... Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." ucap Shin pelan. Perlahan dia menunduk dan mengecup bibir merah Sakuraba.

"Shin..." lirih Sakuraba dengan wajah memerah, membuatnya semakin indah. Dibukanya jas kremnya sehingga hanya menyisakan kemejanya saja.

"Apakah ini akan berlangsung lama?" tanya Sakuraba dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau resahkan, _Mayaku_?"

"Aku takut jika akhirnya aku terlalu membutuhkanmu, Shin." jawab Sakuraba sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shin.

Shin menggenggam tangan Sakuraba erat. Seakan ingin meyakinkan jika dia akan berada di samping pemuda pirang itu kapanpun dia butuh. Namun sayangnya Sakuraba menemukan secercah keraguan saat memandang kedua mata Shin. Sakuraba tahu jika posisinya sekarang ini sangat sulit. Tapi mau bagaimanapun dia harus siap. Apapun resikonya dia akan menerimanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian mau pilih yang ke Wina atau London?" tanya permaisuri sambil memegang dua tiket liburan ke arah Shin dan Sakuraba.

"Haruskah kami bul- maksudku liburan bersama ke luar negeri?" tanya Shin sedikit resah. Dia lebih memilih menggunakan kata 'liburan' daripada 'bulan madu' karena tidak ingin mengotori pikiran 'suci' Sakuraba yang benar-benar masih bersih.

"Tentu saja, Shin. Kau mau kalau para tetua itu akan curiga dengan pernikahan palsu kalian? Ah, sudahlah. Saku-_chan_, kamu lebih suka yang mana?" tanya ibu Shin seraya memandang Sakuraba dengan mata penuh pengharapan.

"Yang mana ya... Uhmmm..." ucap Sakuraba bingung sambil memandang kedua voucer itu bergantian. "_Kagi_, kamu mau yang mana?" tanyanya.

"Terserah pilihanmu saja. Aku ikut." jawab Shin sedikit melembut saat memandang Sakuraba. Walau sebenarnya dia agak kesal, namun melihat wajah 'istri'nya itu membuatnya luluh. Kemarin dia sudah harus tidur sekamar dengan Sakuraba. Ya, walaupun dia tidak keberatan malahan dia merasa diuntungkan. Sekarang dia malah disuruh bulan madu ke luar negeri supaya tidak di curigai tetua. Padahal kan di Jepang juga banyak kawasan yang bagus untuk berlibur.

"Uhmm... Ke London saja ya, _Kagi_. Aku penasaran dengan kehidupan masyarakat di sana." kata Sakuraba diiringi senyum puas dari ibu Shin.

Shin hanya mengangguk tanda dia setuju. Dia memang tidak bisa menolak setiap keinginan _Mayaku_-nya itu. Apalagi ketika Sakuraba tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia bahkan lupa pada bumi tempatnya berpijak sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bulan madu pun dimulai juga. Mereka berdua akan menghabiskan satu minggu penuh di London. Dengan tangan penuh dengan roti bakar, Sakuraba duduk di bangku taman pusat kota London sambil menikmati keindahan air mancur yang ada di tengah taman itu.

Kemudian Shin datang membawa dua gelas kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap. Setelah Sakuraba menerima gelas yang berada di tangan kanan Shin, lengan Shin langsung melingkar di leher Sakuraba erat.

Karena di sini sedang musim dingin, walau tidak terlalu ekstrim, jadi udara di sana cukup dingin. Perlahan Shin meniup pipi Sakuraba yang merona karena suhu yang cukup dingin itu. Sakuraba menoleh ke arah Shin dengan mulut masih penuh dengan roti bakar yang tengah dikunyahnya.

"Kenapa, _Kagi_?" tanya Sakuraba.

Tidak ada jawaban, Shin malah mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat. Pipi Sakuraba tambah memerah melihat wajah Shin yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Namun sama sekali tidak ada penolakan dari Sakuraba. Malahan dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati saat kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Dingin, _Mayaku_?" tanya Shin sambil menggenggam tangan Sakuraba. Sementara Sakuraba hanya mengangguk tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kita kembali ke hotel." ucap Shin mengajak Sakuraba supaya cepat beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Senja saat musim dingin merupakan suasana yang sangat khas. Burung-burung dara yang mulai pulang ke sarangnya secara berbondong-bondong membuat Sakuraba sedikit tersenyum geli. Lewat jendela kamar hotel yang berada di lantai atas, Sakuraba melihat pemandangan kota London dengan sangat bebas.

Sakuraba sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sepasang lengan kejar melingkari pinggangnya. Dilihatnya Shin yang masih bertelanjang dada dengan masih banyak butiran air menempel di badannya.

"_Kagi_, kau membasahiku." keluh Sakuraba sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Shin menjauh dari dirinya.

Tidak semakin menjauh, Shin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakuraba memutar badannya sehingga mereka berdua berhadapan. Diraihnya handuk yang menggantung di leher Shin, dan dengan sigap dia mengeringkan wajah Shin dari butiran-butiran air itu.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Di sini cuacanya dingin sekali. Kau bisa kedinginan. Ayo pakai bajumu." kata Sakuraba sedikit keras. Namun tidak menuruti perkataan Sakuraba, Shin malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sakuraba. Menghirup aroma melon yang menguar dari tubuh Sakuraba, entah di sengaja atau tidak, Sakuraba sedikit bergidik saat bibir dingin Shin menyentuh titik sensitifnya itu.

"Awh! Ahh..." guman Sakuraba setengah berteriak saat dirasakannya Shin menggigit kecil daerah lehernya. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga merasakan Shin memojokkannya ke sudut ruangan tanpa melepaskan hisapan di lehernya.

Tangan Shin yang semula memeluk pinggang Sakuraba, berpindah ke daerah pinggul Sakuraba dan meremasnya dengan sensual. "Engghhh, ah!" erang Sakuraba saat lidah basah Shin menari di sekitar tengkuknya. Lidah Shin yang hangat menyentuh tengkuk Sakuraba yang dingin, sehingga menciptakan sensasi yang tidak dapat tergambarkan.

Bibir Shin sekarang berpindah ke bibir indah sang _Mayaku_. Sakuraba benar-benar pasrah tanpa bisa melawan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Shin. Walau hatinya berontak, namun tubuhnya sangat menginginkan keintiman dengan _Kagi_-nya itu. Malahan sekarang dia mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Shin dan menarik Shin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ditanggalkannya jaket tebal yang melindungi tubuhnya dari cuaca dingin itu. Sungguh dia sudah tidak membutuhkan jaket itu lagi karena tubuhnya sekarang berkali-kali lebih panas dari suhu normalnya. Hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya Sakuraba hanya bisa mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya.

Seakan ingin melumpuhkan logika sang _Mayaku_, tangan Shin menelusup ke dalam kaos Sakuraba dan mengelus punggung Sakuraba dengan gerakan menggoda. Sementara Sakuraba hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya agar tetap bisa berdiri saat Shin melumpuhkan kinerja syarafnya.

"Ummm... Uh~" erang Sakuraba di tengah ciumannya saat lidah Shin masuk ke rongga mulutnya dan mulai mendominasi ciuman panas itu. Lidahnya menari indah di dalam mulut Sakuraba dan mengajak lidah Sakuraba untuk bermain bersama.

Sakuraba kalah telak dalam permainan kali ini. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ciuman Shin sangat memabukkan. Membuatnya berfikir sudah berapa kali Shin melakukan hal itu. Dia sangat terlatih dan harus Sakuraba akui kalau dia sudah mulai terbakar gairah yang Shin berikan.

"Angghh~ uhmmm~" desah Sakuraba seraya terkaget dan melepaskan ciumannya saat jari-jari Shin memilin kedua puting susunya. Suara indah Sakuraba membutakan Shin yang sedari tadi memang sudah terbakar api nafsu. Dengan sigap disibakkannya kaos Sakuraba dan mendorong tubuh Sakuraba ke sofa terdekat di sana.

Langsung saja Shin menindih tubuh Sakuraba dan memaikan puting kiri Sakuraba dengan lidahnya yang menggoda. Bergantian kiri-kanan. Kadang dihisapnya keras sehingga membuat desahan Sakuraba semakin keras. Tangan kirinya juga sibuk memijat kejantanan Sakuraba yang sudah mengeras di balik celananya.

Seketika Shin menghentikan kegiatannya sehingga membuat Sakuraba mengerang kecewa. Sementara Shin hanya tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sakuraba. "Kalau ingin aku melanjutkannya, memohonlah..." bisik Shin tepat di depan telinga Sakuraba.

Sementara menunggu jawaban, jari-jari Shin bermain di leher Sakuraba, semakin ke atas hingga menyentuh dagu, kemudian berakhir di bibir sensual sang _Mayaku_. Melihat Sakuraba yang merona dengan nafas terengah, tanpa sadar Shin menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Sungguh sosok Sakuraba saat ini bisa dibilang sangat 'mengundang' bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Aku mohon, _Kagi_..."

"Mohon apa, _Mayaku_?"

"Bercintalah denganku..." desah Sakuraba membuat suasana semakin memanas.

Seketika Shin tersenyum puas mendengar ungkapan dari 'istri'nya itu. Dia melebarkan matanya melihat pemandangan erotis di depannya. Yaitu Sakuraba yang sedang menjilati dan mengulum jari-jari yang sedari tadi bermain di bibir Sakuraba. Mau tidak mau Shin mendesis tertahan merasakan kejantanannya yang semakin tidak nyaman karena celananya yang menjadi lebih sempit.

Ketika Sakuraba sibuk menjilati jari-jari Shin, Shin melepaskan semua pakaian Sakuraba sehingga terpampanglah sekarang tubuh polos Sakuraba yang murni tanpa pertahanan. Ternyata tubuh Sakuraba lebih indah dari pada yang selama ini Shin bayangkan. Dan yang membuat Shin terperangah tanpa berkedip adalah kejantanan Sakuraba yang sudah berdiri tegak seiring melonjaknya nafsu sang empunya.

"Cukup, sayang..." bisik Shin sambil menarik kembali jari-jarinya dan disambut dengan erangan kecewa dari Sakuraba untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun segera tergantikan oleh desahan kenikmatan saat tangan Shin membelai kejantanannya yang sudah haus akan sentuhan.

"Aaaahhh... Ummm~" desah Sakuraba seiring dengan Shin yang memainkan ujung kejantanan Sakuraba dengan lidahnya. Dan sekuat tenaga Sakuraba menahan desahannya yang semakin keras saat merasakan kejantanannya berada dimulut Shin yang hangat. Seketika tubuhnya menjadi lebih panas dibanding semula. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran sofa dengan kuat demi menahan gejolak gairah yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tanpa peringatan Shin memasukkan dua jarinya ke lubang Sakuraba sehingga membuat Sakuraba memekik kaget sekaligus mengejang menahan perih di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dengan gerakan teratur Shin menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk untuk mempersiapkan lubang Sakuraba.

Saat dirasakannya Sakuraba menggelinjang hebat, saat itu pula cairan cintanya tumpah di mulut Shin. Dengan sigap Shin menelan cairan itu dan tidak ingin menyisakannya barang setetespun.

Tubuh Shin sekarang menindih tubuh Sakuraba. Lidah itu kembali memainkan titik sensitif di leher Sakuraba dan menambah satu jarinya yang bermain di lubang Sakuraba sehingga membuat Sakuraba mengerang keras. Untung saja hotel ini dilengkapi dengan peredam suara, kalau tidak pasti suara menggoda Sakuraba akan terdengar sampai keluar ruangan.

"AH! K- _kagi_, sakit~" ucap Sakuraba setengah berteriak saat ketiga jari Shin digantikan dengan kejantanan Shin yang pastinya lebih besar sekarang menancap sempurna di lubangnya.

"Panggil namaku, Sakuraba..." desis Shin di telinga Sakuraba. Berulang kali Shin mengecup kening Sakuraba ketika bulir airmata menetes dari mata indah Sakuraba.

"Bergeraklah, Shin..." bisik Sakuraba saat mulai dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan keberadaan Shin di dalam tubuhnya. Sesuai permintaan _Mayaku_-nya, Shin menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dalam tempo yang semakin lama semakin liar. Sakuraba hanya bisa pasrah sambil meremas rambut Kagi-nya lembut.

"Ah~ huh- awh..." erang Sakuraba merasakan ujung kejantanan Shin yang berulang kali menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Dan Sakuraba hanya bisa mengerang dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Shin saat permainan Shin mulai menggila.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak keduanya kalau mereka bisa bercinta seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang ini. Sakuraba memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk menikmati segala sentuhan yang diberikan Shin sekarang ini. Suara ranjang yang bergetar tidak membuat Sakuraba tidak bisa mendengar desisan Shin saat kejantanannya diapit oleh liang Sakuraba yang sempit.

"Ah, KAGI!"

"Saku- anggg..."

Teriak keduanya saat mereka mengalami klimaks secara bersamaan. Shin mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam lubang Sakuraba dan Sakuraba mengeluarkannya di perutnya dan perut sang _Kagi_.

.

.

.

Udara dingin yang menusuk tubuh indahnya tidak mengusiknya dari tidur lelapnya. Angin yang berdesir keras menerbangkan salju tidak membuatnya segera terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara mandinya, Shin menyeret sebuah kursi ke sebelah malaikatnya yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Shin hanya tersenyum melihat wajah 'istri'nya yang sangat menggoda untuk disentuh. Namun seketika itu juga senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian saat memandang puluhan kissmark yang tercipta di tubuh indah 'istri'nya itu.

Melihat tubuh indah Sakuraba yang hanya tertutup selimut tebal, membuat Shin memiliki niatan ingin menggerayangi tubuh _Mayaku_-nya itu. Apalagi saat melihat pundak dan paha Sakuraba yang yang tidak tertutup selimut membuat pikirannya menjadi kacau. Namun segera ditepisnya pikiran aneh itu dan tangannya bergerak membenarkan selimut Sakuraba mengingat cuaca di luar sangat dingin.

Gerakan tangan Shin membuat Sakuraba terbangun dari tidurnya. Sedikit menguap Sakuba mengerang tertahan saat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang sakit saat digerakkan, terutama bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang..." ucap Shin seraya melumat bibir Sakuraba dengan sedikit kasar. Seketika itu juga perasaan malu, senang, gugup, dan kesal dirasakan oleh Sakuraba mengingat kegiatan yang dilakukannya bersama Shin semalam.

"Engggghhh~" lenguh Sakuraba sambil mendorong tubuh Shin menjauh dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Hah, kau pelit sekali, sayang." ucap Shin mengomentari tindakan Sakuraba barusan.

"Kau bilang aku pelit, _Kagi_? Semalam kau melakukannya tujuh ronde kau bilang aku pelit?" tanya Sakuraba sambil menahan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya akibat bercinta dengan Shin semalam.

"Kau tahu, sayang. Surga itu ada tujuh, jadi akan lebih nikmat jika kita menciptakan surga kita tujuh kali-" jawab Shin membuat Sakuraba bertambah kesal. Pasalnya sekarang dia yang menderita karena pasti tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar.

"Pelangi punya tujuh warna, memang lebih indah kalau aku melakukannya dengan tujuh gaya- awh!" lanjut Shin namun terpotong saat Sakuraba melempari wajahnya dengan bantal.

"_Kagi_, tidak akan aku ijinkan kau menyentuhku lagi!" ucap Sakuraba memperingatkan.

"Kenapa kesannya jadi aku yang salah? Bukannya kau yang memintanya..." balas Shin dengan santainya.

Mendadak wajah Sakuraba memerah sempurna. Memang benar jika semalam Sakuraba yang memintanya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Shin akan melakukannya sampai tujuh kali.

"Tentu saja kau yang salah, karena aku korbannya..." ucap Sakuraba tidak mau mengalah.

"Salahkan tubuhmu yang terlalu luar biasa. Dan berhenti mengeluh, lain kali akan kubuat kau lebih menderita." kata Shin dengan senyuman menyebalkan.

Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok, Sakuraba berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Shin sendirian. Mendengar pernyataan dari Shin barusan membuatnya sangat malu.

"Dan tujuh hari pula kau tidak boleh menyentuhku, _Kagi_!" teriak Sakuraba.

"APA? Kau keterlaluan, _Mayaku_!"

.

.

.

Lewat kaca kamar mandi, Sakuraba memandangi _kissmark_ yang tercipta di tubuhnya. Perlahan air mata mulai meleleh dari sepasang mata indahnya. Bodohnya dia baru menyadari jika dia sangat membutuhkan Shin sekarang ini. Hatinya sangat terasa seperti tersayat mengingat cepat atau lambat dia akan kehilangan Shin.

Tidak ingin membuat Shin khawatir karena sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu Sakuraba terus saja berdiam diri di kamar mandi. Akhirnya Sakuraba segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Saat Sakuraba kembali ke kamar, dia tidak mendapati Shin berada di ruangan itu. Di sana hanya ada laptop Shin yang masih menyala. Dengan langkah sedikit ragu Sakuraba mendekati laptop itu dan melihat gambar Shin yang sedang berpelukan dengan seorang gadis cantik. Tiba-tiba saja hati Sakuraba terasa semakin perih melihat gambar yang terpantul di layar laptop itu.

Di pojok gambar itu Sakuraba melihat tulisan kecil. _'Wakana...'_

"_Mayaku_,"

Sangat kaget. Itulah yang Sakuraba rasakan sekarang ini. Ketika rasa penasaran membuncah menyelubungi hatinya, tiba-tiba saja suara Shin yang berada tepat di tengkuknya.

"I-iya, Shin-"

_'Brakkk...'_

Secara reflek Shin menutup laptopnya sedikit kasar. Melihat pantulan fotonya bersama Wakana yang sedang dipandang Sakuraba membuat Shin kehilangan akal jernihnya. Entah itu karena faktor takut kehilangan Sakuraba atau karena faktor tidak ingin Sakuraba mengetahui hubungannya dengan Wakana, yang jelas Shin sangat tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya sekarang dengan mengungkit masa lalunya bersama Wakana yang sudah menjadi kenangan.

"Maaf." ucap Shin mendapat balasan senyuman dari Sakuraba. Pandangan Shin meredup, dia sama sekali tidak berani menatap Sakuraba.

"Tidurlah, _Kagi_. Besok kau harus mengganti acara liburan kita karena kau yang sudah mengacaukannya hari ini. Aku tahu sejak tadi pagi kau belum tidur." jelas Sakuraba.

Tanpa kata. Hanya diam. Shin menanggapi penjelasan Sakuraba dengan mencium sang _Mayaku_ dengan lembut.

"Aku akan mengacaukan liburan ini, _Mayaku_..."

"Apa maksu-"

"Kita habiskan tujuh hari kita di ruangan ini saja... Aku janji akan membuat suasana indah, _Mayaku_..." ucap Shin tepat di telinga Sakuraba. Mengerti apa maksud terselubung Shin, membuat wajahnya merah padam. Sekuat tenaga dia mendorong tubuh Shin menjauh darinya namun tubuh mereka malah semakin berhimpit. Dan saat melihat seringai bertengger di wajah Shin, Sakuraba yakin kalau malam ini mereka 'tidak tidur' lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul _How Can I Not Love You _ost Anna And The King karya George Fenton, Babyface, and Robert Kraft.

. . . xXx . . .

Hah~

Akhirnya lemonnya kelar juga. Mungkin mulai sekarang saya benar-benar akan update dalam jangka waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan. Bahkan untuk tidur saja saya kehabisan waktu. Saya sangat sibuk. Tapi godaan untuk mengetik fic ini sangat merangsang. Bahkan kemarin sore waktu saya sedang nunggu hujan reda sehabis pulang sekolah, saya melamun dan senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan adegan ShinSaku yang menari-nari liar diotak aneh saya.

Lagi-lagi ini chapter senang-senang. Saya tidak tahu kapan fic ini akan tamat. Yang jelas fic ini belum sampai pada konflik pertengahan. Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan kembali nangis-nangis lagi. Akan saya usahakan tamat kurang dari 20 chapter. Tapi saya sudah menyiapkan judul untuk sekuelnya. Jadi siap-siap saja untuk peluncuran fic lebay saya yang akan datang.

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan~

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Warn : Yaoi, G nyambung, OOC, AU, sedikit lime, pendek, etc.

Pair : Shin X Sakuraba, Takami X Sakuraba etc. (akan bertambah sejalan dengan berkembangnya chapter)

ES21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

How Can I Not Love You

. . . xXx . . .

Part Five : Bonus Chapter special for Valentine Day

. . . xXx . . .

Senja kemerahan terlukis di langit menandakan malam akan segera datang. Dua orang pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah berjalan beriringan di trotoar sambil sesekali menatap toko-toko yang mereka lewati.

"Sepertinya Valentine tahun ini sangat meriah ya, Sakuraba?" ucap pemuda berambut putih yang berjalan di samping Sakuraba.

"Sepertinya begitu." balas Sakuraba seadanya. Matanya tak lepas dari pernak-pernik Valentine yang terpajang di toko-toko yang dia lewati. Bahkan dia sekarang sedikit memincingkan matanya memandang banyak sekali sejoli yang bermesraan di cafe maupun restoran yang dia lewati.

Melihat berjajaran benda berbentuk hati, membuat Sakuraba teringat oleh sesuatu. Tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sekarang Sakuraba tidak sendiri lagi. Sudah ada Shin Seijuro yang mengisi hidupnya sekarang.

"Ah!" pekik Sakuraba pelan menyadari kebodohannya. Seketika itu juga langkahnya terhenti dan hal itu membuat Riku juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Riku seraya memandang sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku lupa belum menyiapkan hadiah Valentine untuk Shin! Bodohnya aku!" jawab Sakuraba sembari menepuk jidatnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat kita pulang! Kau harus segera menyiapkannya! Mau kubantu?" ucap Riku sambil menyeret tangan Sakuraba.

"Tidak usah, Riku. Aku akan menyiapkannya sendiri. Khusus untuk _Kagi_!" jawab Sakuraba diiringi senyumnya.

.

.

.

Shin melepas kemeja hitam bergarisnya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Sedikit kesal hari ini dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesempatan menemui Sakuraba karena harus mengerjakan upacara rutin di gereja istana seharian penuh.

'_Cklek_...'

Terdengar pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang, membuat Shin langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya pemuda pirang yang seharian ini memenuhi pikirannya. Ingin rasanya Shin menerjang malaikatnya itu sekarang juga. Namun Shin mengumpulkan akal sehatnya dan hanya menyimpan keinginannya dalam-dalam.

"Ha- hai _Kagi_..." sapa Sakuraba dengan wajah merona sempurnya. Dengan wajah sedikit menunduk, membuat poni pirangnya menjuntai panjang. Melihat Shin yang hanya bertelanjang dada membuatnya tersipu malu.

Memandang Sakuraba yang terkesan begitu manis di hadapannya membuat Shin tidak kuasa menahan hasrat untuk memakan pemuda manis itu bulat-bulat.

Langsung saja Shin memeluk tubuh Sakuraba dan mencium keningnya pelan. Hingga tidak terasa Sakuraba yang mulai terbuai pesona sang _ice_ _prince_, dia melingkarkan lengannya ke punggung kekar Shin. Saat Shin mendorong dan menciumi tubuh Sakuraba yang terlentang di ranjang, Sakuraba semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"_Mayaku_..." desis Shin seraya menciumi pundak Sakuraba gemas.

"hhhngg... Hng~ uh-" desah Sakuraba saat tangan Shin mulai menelusup di balik seragamnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan rakus.

Sakuraba tidak tahu kapan ini akan berakhir, semakin lama suasana kamar yang memanas menguapkan kesadarannya.

'_Tok_... _Tok_... _Tok_...'

Seketika itu juga Sakuraba langsung mendorong tubuh Shin menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Dengan nafas setengah terengah Sakuraba mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

'_Shit_...' batin Shin dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya ibunya sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil sesekali melirik Sakuraba yang sedang merapikan kemejanya yang berantakan.

"Ehem- ayah menyuruhmu menemuinya, Shin..." ucap ibu Shin.

"Baiklah." jawab Shin terkesan tidak ikhlas. Namun tetap saja dia harus pergi menemui ayahnya.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai bagai manusia tidak berdaya, Sakuraba berjalan ke luar dapur istana. Dia menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya. Namun senyuman segera terkembang di bibirnya ketika dia melihat coklat yang tertata rapi di sebuah kotak yang dibawanya. Baru saja dia menyadari kalau membuat coklat tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan. Dia harus berjuang dengan beberapa kali kegagalan untuk menghasilkan coklat yang 'layak' dikonsumsi.

Terimasih kepada acara perkumpulan tahunan istana sehingga dia bisa mencuri waktu selama Shin tidak ada. Dan betapa malangnya nasib Shin yang harus menghadiri perkumpulan sedangkan pikirannya terus tertuju kepada 'istri'nya.

"Ibu, sedang apa?" tanya Sakuraba melihat ibu mertuanya sibuk mengumpulkan beberapa kotak berbagai warna dan ukuran ke dalam kantong besar berwarna ungu tua.

"Ibu ingin memberikan coklat-coklat ini kepada orang-orang. Sudah setiap tahunnya pasti seperti ini. Shin benar-benar anak menyusahkan. Hhhh..." keluh ibu Shin.

"Memang itu milik Shin?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Iya. Dia tidak suka coklat, jadi semua coklat yang dia terima terpaksa ibu berikan orang lain. Tidak baik kan membuang-buang makanan." jawab ibu Shin.

'_Coklat_ _untuk_ _Shin_? _Sebanyak_ _ini_? _Ya_ _ampun_- _eh_- _tadi_ _ibu_ _bilang_ _Shin_ _tidak_ _suka_ _coklat_... _Berarti_...' batin Sakuraba memandang kotak coklat di tangannya. '_Lebih_ _baik_ _aku_ _tidak_ _usah_ _memberikannya_.'

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjadi sangat larut, bahkan hampir tengah malam. Shin melangkahkan kakinya tergesa menuju kamarnya. Badannya memang sudah sangat lelah, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tergesa. Dia tergesa karena tidak sabar ingin menemui _Mayaku_-nya. Betapa dia ingin menjamah tubuh ramping Sakuraba. Mendengar desahan saat lidahnya bermain di lekuk tubuh yang sangat dihafalnya. Merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat tubuh mereka menyatu. Sungguh membayangkan hal itu membuat Shin semakin gila.

Sesampainya dia di kamar, hanya kekosongan yang dia dapatkan. Menyusuri tiap sudut kamarnya untuk menemukan Sakuraba. Shin tanpa sengaja melihat bungkusan merah yang berada di dalam laci yang sedikit terbuka.

Dengan rasa penasaran dia buka bungkusan itu dan sedikit tersenyum melihat isinya. Beberapa coklat oval dengan kanji '_Kagi_' disetiap potongnya. Memang sedikit berantakan, tapi akhirnya Shin tak kuasa untuk mencicipi rasanya.

Sembari tersenyum-senyum sendiri Shin juga membaca secarik kertas yang terselip di kotak itu.

_Untuk_ _Kagi_,

_Dengan_ _ini_ _aku_ _nyatakan_ _perasaanku_ _yang_ _akan_ _semakin_ _besar_ _untukmu_.

_Selamat_ _hari_ _Valentine_ ^^

Cukup sudah. Sekarang yang Shin inginkan hanya _Mayaku_-nya. Dia tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat melihat Sakuraba dari jendela kamarnya. Shin melangkah secepat mungkin ke tempat dimana Sakuraba berada.

Sakuraba duduk di bangku panjang samping kamarnya sembari memandang pohon di depannya dengan tatapan malas. Tiba-tiba dia sedikit terkaget saat Shin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudah selesai? Kau pasti lelah sekali. Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Sakuraba memandang 'suami'nya.

"Tidak tanpa kau." jawab Shin singkat.

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo." tanggap Sakuraba menarik tangan Shin. Namun ketika dia hendak berdiri, tangan Shin menariknya dan terpaksa dia duduk kembali.

"_Mayaku_..."

"Iya?"

"_Mayaku_ aku..."

"Ha?"

"_Mayaku_... Kau-"

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih coklatnya."

"Eh?" pekik Sakuraba dengan wajah memerah. Ternyata Shin mau menerima coklatnya. Padahal kan coklatnya sudah dia sembunyikan.

"Tapi bukankah kau tidak suka coklat?" tanya Sakuraba malu-malu.

Shin memandang Sakuraba kemudian meraih tangannya. "Kau tahu, aku suka semua yang berkaitan denganmu. Karena kau indah, _Mayaku_."

"I- Indah?"

"Ya. Apapun yang ada pada dirimu semuanya indah-" ucap Shin terpotong karena Sakuraba memeluknya erat. Tanpa ragu Shin juga melingkarkan tangannya melingkari pinggang Sakuraba.

Dan saat dentingan jam menunjukkan tepat tengah malam, kedua belah bibir mereka menyatu dalam ciuman yang sangat lama. Bahkan mereka berdua juga tidak tahu kapan kegiatan mereka akan berakhir malam ini.

.

.

.

Sakuraba berjalan beriringan dengan Shin untuk menuju ke kantin sekolah mereka. Namun sepertinya mereka belum beruntung, karena di tengah jalan Shin diminta gurunya menghadapnya. Akhirnya terpaksa Sakuraba harus makan siang seorang diri siang ini.

Sedang sibuk meratapi kepergian Shin, Sakuraba dikagetkan oleh panggilan yang tertuju padanya.

"Hey, Sakuraba!" panggil Takami.

"Eh, Takami-_san_? Kenapa lari-lari?" tanya Sakuraba kepada Takami yang sudah ada di sebelahnya.

Takami mengambil kotak berbalut kertas kado berwarnya biru tua dan menyodorkannya kepada Sakuraba. Walau agak ragu namun akhirnya menerima bungkusan itu juga.

"Terimakasih, Takami-_san_~" ucap Sakuraba sedikit malu. Pasalnya ini baru pertama kalinya ada yang memberinya coklat dihari Valentine.

"Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat. Tapi aku senang kau masih mau menerimanya." ucap Takami dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Aku senang sekali. Terimakasih, Takami-_san_." balas Sakuraba seraya memeluk Takami erat. Dengan gerakan hati-hati Takami membalas pelukan Sakuraba seraya memejamkan matanya perlahan. Dia ingin selamanya memeluk Sakuraba. Baru dia sadari jika selama ini Sakuraba lah yang sudah mengisi hatinya. Sejak pertama kali melihat Sakuraba, dia sudah tahu kalau Sakuraba sudah merebut perhatiannya.

Sakuraba melepaskan pelukannya. Seketika itu juga Takami terpana beberapa detik melihat ekpresi berbinar-binar yang terpancar dari wajah lembut Sakuraba. Tidak ingin tenggelam terlalu lama, akhirnya Takami mengalihkan pandangan dan perhatiannya.

"Kau ingin ke kantin kan? Aku temani ya?" tawar Takami dibalas dengan anggukan setuju yang terlampau semangat dari Sakuraba. Bahkan Sakuraba tidak menolak saat Takami menggandeng tangannya. Berbeda dengan Takami yang menghayati kehangatan genggaman yang diberikan Sakuraba, Sakuraba hanya menganggap hal itu sebagai wujud perhatian seorang teman semata.

.

.

.

Sambil menopang dagunya dengan wajah ditekuk, Sakuraba memandang Shin dengan pandangan sebal. Pasalnya sejak pulang sekolah tadi Shin tidak mau membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Apapun yang Sakuraba katakan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas yang Sakuraba tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Tanpa melirik Sakuraba sedikitpun Shin menyamankan posisinya menyandar di sofa kamarnya sembari membaca buku. Sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa sedari tadi Sakuraba memandanginya dengan pandangan merajuk tapi Shin sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakuraba.

"Shin, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ayolah... Apa isi buku itu? Apakah jauh lebih penting dibandingkan aku?" ucap Sakuraba namun tidak bisa mendapat perhatian Shin.

"Shin, aku ingin bercerita... Kau tega sekali." ucap Sakuraba untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Shin hanya berdehem pelan membuat Sakuraba semakin bingung dan gelisah.

"Kau marah denganku, _Kagi_?" tanya Sakuraba sukses membuat Shin sedikit menegang, namun dia tetap tidak mau memandang Sakuraba. Tentu saja dia tidak marah dengan Sakuraba atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Namun jika mengingat kejadian tadi siang dimana Sakuraba dan Takami bermesraan di kantin sekolah sungguh membuatnya kesal.

"Melihat kekasihnya bermesraan dengan orang lain di tempat umum. Wajar kan kalau seseorang marah?" tanya Shin sarkastik.

"Siapa? Jadi _Kagi_ marah karena kekasihmu selingkuh? Siapa kekasihmu? Dengan siapa dia selingkuh? Apa _Kagi_ melihatnya secara langsung? Dimana? Bagaimana-"

"Diam!" bentak Shin murka. Dia melempar buku yang baru saja dia baca hingga memecahkan kaca jendela kamarnya. Seketika itu juga Sakuraba hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya. Belum pernah Sakuraba melihat Shin marah seperti ini.

Dengan nafas terengah menahan amarah Shin memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Akhirnya setelah seharian dia menahan emosinya, kemarahannya keluar juga sekarang. Adegan dimana Takami menggenggam tangan _Mayaku_-nya, menyuapi _Mayaku_-nya, menyentuh helaian pirang _Mayaku_-nya kembali berputar di kepala Shin dengan sangat jelas.

Dengan gerakan takut-takut Sakuraba membingkai wajah Shin dan menatapnya lurus. Sakuraba juga tidak tahu dia mendapatkan keberanian itu dari mana. Yang jelas Sakuraba akan melakukan apapun untuk menenangkan 'suami'nya itu.

Mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, Shin menggenggam kedua tangan Sakuraba dan memeluknya. "Maafkan aku, _Mayaku_... Aku hanya tidak rela kau disentuh orang lain. Walaupun itu sahabatku sendiri..." bisik Shin sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Sakuraba.

"Tapi- tapi aku tidak, _Kagi_. Aku hanya-"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku sebal jika _Mayaku_-ku disentuh orang lain." potong Shin sekses membuat Sakuraba memerah sempurna. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Shin bersifat demikian karena cemburu terhadap kedekatannya dengan Takami.

"Maafkan aku, _Kagi_. Takami-_san_ tadi hanya menemaniku di kantin." ucap Sakuraba.

"Aku melihatnya, Sakuraba. Aku tahu dia menyukaimu. Dan aku sangat yakin akan hal itu." balas Shin bersikukuh.

"Takami-_san_ dan aku hanya berteman, hmmpp-"

Shin memotong ocehan Sakuraba dengan membungkam bibir Sakuraba dengan bibirnya. Sakuraba sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman namun tetap menikmati ciuman itu. Namun saat Shin mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya, Sakuraba mendorongnya keras.

Shin sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkaget dalam konteks mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi benar kan? Kau sekarang menyukai Takami! Bahkan sekarang kau menolakku! Sudah kau pergi saja! Sekarang sudah jelas! Aku tidak butuh kau lagi!" teriak Shin menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Sementara Sakuraba hanya diam membisu dan merutuki perbuatannya. Shin keluar dengan membating pintu kamarnya, Sakuraba terduduk lemas di lantai sambil menunduk dalam.

Sakuraba sama sekali tidak berniat menolak sentuhan Shin namun entah kenapa sentuhan Shin terkesan berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak ada cinta sama sekali. Hanya ada emosi yang membeludak dan nafsu yang tidak beralas.

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari sejak kejadian malam itu Shin tidak pernah pulang ke huniannya. Sakuraba semakin khawatir pasalnya Shin tidak pernah mengangkat telfonnya. Shin hanya menghubungi ibunya untuk membiarkannya sendiri dulu untuk beberapa hari.

Semakin lama Sakuraba semakin merasa bersalah. Kalau saja waktu itu dia tidak menolak saat Shin mencoba menjamahnya pasti kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini. Sekarang dia sungguh merindukan Shin. Bahkan dia rela melakukan apapun asal Shin mau memaafkannya. Sakuraba mengerti Shin pasti sangat marah dengannya.

"Sudahlah, Sakuraba..." ucap ibu Shin seraya mengelus pelan punggung Sakuraba berusaha menenangkan menantunya yang hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya selama Shin tidak pulang.

"Tapi ibu, ini semua salahku. Shin pasti sangat marah padaku." balas Sakuraba pelan.

Ibu Shin menghela nafas perlahan kemudian berujar, "Shin tidak akan marah padamu. Ibu yakin dia merindukanmu."

"Dia tidak mungkin membencimu, Sakuraba. Ibu yakin dia sangat menyayangimu. Buktinya dia marah saat kau bersama orang lain. Bukankah itu artinya dia peduli?" lanjut ibu Shin.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, ibu... Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya..." lirih Sakuraba memandang ibu Shin penuh harap. Mata sudah berkaca-kaca penuh dengan luka. Akhirnya ibu Shin luluh juga. Dia memberikan alamat dimana Shin berada. Sebenarnya Shin sudah memberitahu ibunya supaya tidak mengatakan keberadaannya kepada siapapun. Namun ibu Shin merasa Sakuraba benar-benar tulus, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak membiarkan Sakuraba menemui Shin.

.

.

.

Ombak yang menderu-deru dan air biru yang bergelombang membuat pikiran siapapun yang memandangnya menjadi tenang. Maka dari itulah selama hampir satu minggu ini Shin menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah rumah milik ayahnya yang terletak di dekat pantai.

Rambut gelapnya bergerak-gerak seiring arah gerakan angin. Shin memejamkan matanya seraya menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen. Seulas senyuman terukir di bibirnya mengingat wajah Sakuraba yang terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"_Kagi_!" teriak seseorang membuat Shin membuka matanya dan mencari sumber suara.

Shin membelakkan matanya tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Dimana Sakuraba berlari ke arahnya dengan latar matahari senja dan kerlipan air laut yang tertimpa cahaya sore. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuatnya terpana selama bermenit-menit. Shin masih menyangka kalau itu hanya halusinasinya semata. Berkali-kali Shin mengerjapkan matanya tapi bayangan itu semakin nyata dan semakin dekat.

"Aku merindukanmu..." ucap Sakuraba menghambur ke pelukan Shin. Dan saat itulah Shin baru percaya bahwa orang di depannya ini benar-benar Sakuraba.

"_Mayaku_..." Shin tak kuasa untuk tidak membalas pelukan Sakuraba. Harus dia akui kalau dia sangat merindukan 'istri'nya ini.

"Maafkan aku, Shin. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu." ujar Sakuraba memeluk Shin semakin erat.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya sedikit kecewa dan kecemburuan sudah membutakanku." balas Shin. Sakuraba tersenyum di pundak Shin dan merasakan wangi kekasihnya itu dalam-dalam.

"_Mayaku_..."

"Iya, _Kagi_?"

"_Mayaku_..."

"Ada apa, _Kagi_?"

"Cium..."

Sakuraba segera mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Shin dan segera mencium bibir penuh Shin dengan hati-hati dan Shin membalasnya penuh perasaan.

Pelajaran yang harus mereka petik dari kejadian yang mereka alami kali ini adalah mereka tidak bisa berjauh-jauhan terlalu lama. Karena mereka saling membutuhkan. Mereka saling melengkapi. Mereka diciptakan untuk saling menyempurnakan. Mereka sudah digariskan untuk saling mengisi. Dan mereka ditakdirkan untuk saling membahagiakan. Maka dari itu mereka mau tak mau harus selalu bersama. Selamanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul _How Can I Not Love You _ost Anna And The King karya George Fenton, Babyface, and Robert Kraft.

. . . XxX . . .

Ya ampun telat. Valentine sudah beberapa hari yang lalu tapi tidak apa-apalah. Ini hanya bonus chapter. Jadi tidak ada sangkutannya dengan cerita inti. Kalau ada hari istimewa lagi kemungkinan saya akan buat bonus chapter lagi.

Untuk yang log-in maaf saya belum bisa balas reviewnya. Tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review. Jujur saja saya sangat terharu. Dan tidak dapat saya pungkiri kalau review kalian semua adalah motivasiku buat melanjutkan fic ini.

Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan.

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Warn : Yaoi, Aneh, OOC, AU.

Pair : Shin X Sakuraba, Shin X Wakana, Takami X Sakuraba etc. (akan bertambah sejalan dengan berkembangnya chapter)

ES21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

How Can I Not Love You

. . . xXx . . .

"Aku akan mengacaukan liburan ini, _Mayaku_..."

"Apa maksu-"

"Kita habiskan tujuh hari kita di ruangan ini saja... Aku janji akan membuat suasana indah, _Mayaku_..." ucap Shin tepat di telinga Sakuraba. Mengerti apa maksud terselubung Shin, membuat wajahnya merah padam. Sekuat tenaga dia mendorong tubuh Shin menjauh darinya namun tubuh mereka malah semakin berhimpit. Dan saat melihat seringai bertengger di wajah Shin, Sakuraba yakin kalau malam ini mereka 'tidak tidur' lagi.

. . . xXx . . .

Part Six : When Do I Not Want You II

Sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya, Sakuraba berusaha melemaskan otot-ototnya yang sangat kaku. Lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya menjadi bukti kalau beberapa hari ini dia jarang tidur secara maksimal. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Sakuraba mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shin. Diiringi erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Shin sedikit tidak tega dengan keadaan 'istri'nya itu.

Sejak acara liburannya bersama Shin, Sakuraba benar-benar kekurangan tidur. Dan baru tadi malam dia dan Shin pulang kembali ke istana. Maka berakhirlah mereka tertidur lelap di kamar mereka.

"Bangunlah, _Mayaku_. Ini sudah siang. Ibu pasti sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan." ucap Shin sesekali menggoncang halus tubuh Sakuraba yang menindih tubuhnya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Sakuraba melepaskan pelukannya kepada Shin dan berguling ke samping tanpa membuka matanya. Shin hanya menghela nafas perlahan dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Dia sangat mengerti kenapa Sakuraba tak kunjung membuka matanya. Sakuraba benar-benar lelah karena baru tiga jam yang lalu dia punya kesempatan untuk tidur.

Shin menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah damai Sakuraba. Sedikit menunduk, Shin membelai wajah Sakuraba dan menyingkirkan helaian pirang yang menutupi wajah tenangnya. Semakin lama memperhatikan Sakuraba, Shin merasakan gemuruh yang melanda hatinya.

Perasaan galau yang sempat terlupakan, kini menyerang Shin kembali. Perasaan kebimbangan yang pasti akan dirasakan sebagian orang jika berada diposisinya saat ini. Dimana dia harus mempertahankan masa lalu yang terlalu berharga atau memilih masa depan yang sangat indah.

Menutup matanya sekilas dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa, Shin berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh dirinya dengan air dingin. Berharap dinginnya air bisa membekukan ingatannya yang begitu sempurna dan membuatnya melangkah lebih jauh ke masa depan yang lebih indah.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Shin langsung turun ke ruang makan. Seperti biasa, ibunya sudah siap sedia menunggunya sendirian. Dan karena Sakuraba masih menolak untuk bangun, maka berakhirlah Shin yang harus makan bersama ibunya saja.

"Dimana Sakuraba?" tanya ibu Shin seraya memandang putranya yang sedang menyantap sarapannya dalam diam.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya." jawab Shin seadanya.

Ibu Shin tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Shin barusan. Sangat jarang dia mendengar Shin begitu peduli dengan orang lain. "Sedikit aneh mendengarmu jadi perhatian begitu dengan orang lain." goda Ibu Shin.

"Dia bukan orang lain, Ibu. Dia ISTRIKU." ucap Shin penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah, jadi... Mungkin sekitar tiga bulan lagi kalian baru bisa bercerai. Dan harus ibu akui kalau ibu terlanjur menyukai anak itu. Mengingat dia akan pergi, sepertinya tempat ini akan menjadi sedikit aneh tanpa dia." ucap Ibu Shin.

Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Shin mematung seketika. Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas kalau akan ada saat dia dan Sakuraba berpisah. Shin menggenggam sisi meja erat untuk meredam dadanya yang mendadak sesak. Sungguh dia tidak tahu kenapa semuanya menjadi sesulit ini.

_'Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup melepaskannya...'_ batin Shin.

Secepat mungkin Shin menghabiskan makanannya dan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia duduk di samping Sakuraba yang masih terlelap tenang di alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan perlahan Shin menyingkirkan helaian pirang yang menutupi sebagian wajah Sakuraba. Baru saja Shin sadar kalau rambut _Mayaku_-nya sudah cukup panjang, sudah mencapai bahunya.

"Hmm... _Kagi_..." gumam Sakuraba setengah terpejam dan menciumi tangan Shin yang sedang mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Bangunlah, makan dulu." pinta Shin mendekati wajah Sakuraba dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan.

Akhirnya Sakuraba mendudukkan dirinya dan mengucek matanya perlahan. Bukan langsung berdiri dan mandi, Sakuraba malah menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Shin.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, _Kagi_. Rasanya nyaman sekali." ujar Sakuraba lebih menyender ke bahu Shin.

Sakuraba mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Shin yang juga sedang menatap matanya. Seperti ada kekuatan tidak terlihat yang menarik mereka, sekarang mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka satu sama lain. Sakuraba mulai memejamkan matanya saat bibir Shin menekan bibirnya dengan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu sama sekali, hanya ada cinta dan kehangatan yang mencoba mengikat kedua hati mereka lebih erat lagi. Mencoba meresapi setiap sensasi yang diberikan oleh Shin, Sakuraba melingkarkan lengannya ke leher dan punggung Shin.

.

.

.

Setelah seminggu lebih Shin dan Sakuraba mengambil libur untuk 'berbulan madu', akhirnya mereka bisa kembali bersekolah hari ini. Masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sakuraba berangkat menggunakan sepeda jingga kesayangannya sementara Shin diantar oleh supir pribadinya beserta jajaran _bodyguard _nya.

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini Shin menghampiri Sakuraba yang sedang memarkirkan sepedanya dan menggandeng tangan Sakuraba memasuki gedung sekolah. Sakuraba tertunduk malu bercampur canggung saat penghuni sekolah memperhatikannya yang digandeng oleh Shin.

Dengan wajah sedikit merona, Sakuraba melirik Shin yang memandang lurus ke depan tanpa menghiraukan seruan dari penggemarnya yang tidak terima idola mereka menggandeng Sakuraba. Tak sedikit pula Sakuraba mendengar cercaan yang keluar dari mulut mereka tentang dirinya. Namun dia tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Diam-diam Sakuraba malah bangga karena dia menyadari bahwa mereka semua cuma iri kepadanya.

"_Kagi_, Takami-_san_ sepertinya sedang menunggumu." bisik Sakuraba kepada Shin yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Melalui ekor matanya Shin menangkap bayangan Takami yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanggap Shin membuat wajah Sakuraba memerah sempurna.

"Ti-tidak... Ugh," balas Sakuraba seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Melihat Sakuraba yang salah tingkah membuat Shin tertawa sejenak. Sedikit mengacak helaian pirang Sakuraba sehingga membuat Sakuraba mengerang protes.

"Ehem- maaf menyela sebentar. Tapi ini bukan tempat pacaran, _Dude_." ucap Takami mengomentari adegan di depannya.

"Eh, _gomen_ Takami-_san_."

"Kau mengganggu saja, Takami." tanggap Shin membuatnya mendapat hadiah sebuah sodokan di perutnya dari Sakuraba.

"Baiklah, aku bawa Shin dulu. Nanti akan aku kembalikan." ucap Takami sambil menarik lengan Shin.

Shin menghampiri Takami dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Sedangkan Sakuraba, dia juga berjalan menuju kelasnya seorang diri. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke kelasnya, Sakuraba tiba-tiba ditarik oleh segerombolan gadis. Segerombolan gadis itu memojokkan Sakuraba di lorong yang cukup sepi dan memandang Sakuraba dengan pandangan yang sangat mengintimidasi.

Berusaha untuk tidak memukul satu per satu gadis yang sangat tidak sopan itu Sakuraba hanya membalas tatapan bengis gadis-gadis itu dengan tatapan malas. Dia sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari penghuni sekolah karena statusnya sekarang yang menjadi 'istri' Shin.

"Sekarang jelaskan kepada kami. Bagaimana Shin-_kun_ bisa sampai menggandengmu?"

"Kau pasti memaksanya kan?"

"Kau mengacaukan otaknya kan? Tidak mungkin Shin-_kun_ mau menggandeng orang macam kau!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak terima!"

"Mati saja kau!"

"Kau tidak pantas bersanding dengan Shin-_kun_!"

Sakuraba hanya diam menahan amarahnya sampai-

"Hey, kalian! Sikap kalian benar-benar rendahan!" teriak seorang gadis dan membuat gadis-gadis yang sedang memojokkan Sakuraba menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Siapa kau, hah? Berani-beraninya mengganggu 'kegiatan' kami. Pergi dari sini!" balas salah seorang gadis seraya memincingkan matanya.

Sementara itu Sakuraba hanya diam dan menurut saat gadis itu menyeretnya keluar dari kerumunan gadis-gadis yang iri dengannya itu keluar lorong sekolah. Bahkan saat gadis itu mengancam kumpulan gadis akan melaporkan mereka pada pihak sekolah, Sakuraba malah terbengong tidak berkedip menatap gadis yang menolongnya itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sakuraba bertemu dengan gadis semacam ini sebelumnya.

Menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk melamun, akhirnya Sakuraba tersadar juga dari lamunannya. Sedikit menutup matanya untuk membiasakan matanya sekarang dengan intensitas cahaya di dalam lorong sekolah. Pantas saja cahaya di sini sangat terang, ternyata sekarang Sakuraba berada di atap sekolah bersama gadis yang menolongnya tadi.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memarahi mereka?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada kesal membuat Sakuraba kembali memandangnya. Gadis yang sedang berdiri dihadapan Sakuraba itu merupakan sosok gadis yang rupawan. Sakuraba sedikit terperangah saat rambut coklat sang gadis yang tergerai sepunggung menari-nari seirama hembusan angin.

"Aku sudah malas melayani mereka. Sudah terlalu sering aku mendapati perlakuan seperti itu." jawab Sakuraba sambil menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Gadis itu tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Sakuraba. "Mungkin mereka iri. Kamu cantik sekali. Tidak adil ada seorang pria yang lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Tentu saja mereka tidak terima."

"Eh?- ah, kau ini. Errr... Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelum ini." ucap Sakuraba.

"Oh. Kenalkan. Aku Wakana Koharu. Aku siswi pindahan. Baru masuk hari ini, jadi wajar kalau kamu tidak mengenalku." balas Wakana seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan gerakan sedikit ragu Sakuraba menjabat tangan Wakana. "Aku Sakuraba Haruto. Dari kelas 3 lukis."

"Wah, berarti kita sekelas. Ayo kita ke kelas bersama-sama!" sorak Wakana riang sambil menyeret Sakuraba ke kelas mereka. Namun tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti membuat Sakuraba memandangnya heran.

"Sakuraba Haruto?" tanya Wakana tiba-tiba. Terpancar dari raut wajahnya kalau dia baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Sakuraba heran.

Wakana hanya tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kembali menarik tangan Sakuraba dan segera menuju ke kelas mereka.

'_Jadi_ _ini_ _orangnya_ _ya_. _Istri_ _Shin-kun_...' batin Wakana sedikit gusar.

.

.

.

Kegelapan mulai menguasai kota, ketika Shin dan Takami duduk di kamar Shin seraya berbincang ringan. Tanpa sadar Takami selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Sakuraba yang sedang menelungkup di ranjang Shin sambil membaca buku.

"_Kagi_, tadi di kelasku ada murid baru. Cantik sekali. Pasti kau suka kalau sudah melihatnya." ucap Sakuraba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Apakah lebih cantik dibandingkan senyumanmu?" tanya Shin tepat di telinga Sakuraba.

"Tentu saja dia lebih cantik. Dia kan wanita." jawab Sakuraba mendorong Shin menjauh dari dirinya. Sepertinya dia sedikit tidak enak dengan Takami yang juga berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Memang kau bukan wanita? Kau-" ucap Shin seraya menciumi lekuk leher Sakuraba namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika Sakuraba menendang pinggangnya.

"Kau!" pekik Shin memegangi pinggangnya yang pasti terasa sangat nyeri.

"Makanya, dengarkan ceritaku dulu-"

"dia itu sangat baik, cantik, dan sangat menyenangkan..." lanjut Sakuraba.

Takami sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Memandang wajah Sakuraba dari jarak sedekat ini membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Apalagi memandang mata besar Sakuraba yang selalu mencerminkan kebahagiaan membuat Takami semakin salah tingkah. Memang sudah lama Takami memendam perasaan lebih kepada 'istri' sahabatnya itu.

"Memang siapa nama gadis itu, _Mayaku-hime_?" tanya Takami yang sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dan aura seram yang menguar dari tubuh Shin.

Sakuraba tersipu.

Takami keceplosan.

Shin murka.

Sejatinya belum pernah yang ada berani memanggil Sakuraba dengan panggilan sayangnya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Apalagi dengan tambahan '-_hime_'.

"A- ayolah Sh- hin. Aku hanya ber- canda." ucap Takami dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubunya. Melihat ekpresi manis Sakuraba benar-benar membuatnya menjadi kehilangan kendali sampai kelepasan seperti itu.

"Hn." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Shin. Namun matanya tidak lepas menatap Takami dengan tajam.

Melihat suasana yang sedikit menyeramkan, akhirnya Sakuraba mencoba menengahi mereka berdua dengan berinisiatif menjawab pertanyaan Takami.

"Namanya Wakana Koharu, Takami-_san_." ucap Sakuraba membuat kedua orang dihadapannya membeku seketika.

Melihat tubuh Shin sedikit bergetar membuat Sakuraba kaget. Ekspresi terkejut terpancar jelas di wajah tampannya.

Sebuah nama yang selalu Shin gumamkan disela hidupnya. Sebuah nama yang Shin impikan di setiap tidurnya. Sekarang nama itu didengarnya dari mulut belahan hidupnya sekarang ini.

'_Wakana_... _Koharu_...'

"Memangnya bagaimana ciri-cirinya, Sakuraba?" tanya Takami memecah keheningan. Dia sedikit tidak percaya kalau Wakana yang disebut Sakuraba adalah Wakana yang dia maksud. Bagaimanapun juga Wakana sudah meninggal sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba ada Wakana lagi di dunia ini? Takami yakin kalau itu bukan Wakana yang dia maksud.

Sedikit melirik Shin yang sepertinya juga penasaran dengan apa yang Takami tanyakan, akhirnya Sakuraba membuka mulutnya, "Dia cantik, baik, rambutnya panjang-"

"Aku mau keluar..." potong Shin tiba-tiba. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu dan naik ke atas menara istana untuk menyendiri. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding menara dan menutup matanya. Dia merutuki kejadian malam ini yang kembali mengombang-ambingkannya pada masa lalunya disaat dia mulai mengatur hidupnya yang baru.

Shin mulai kembali menyalahkan takdir yang semakin lama semakin mempermainkannya dalam situasi yang sulit. Terombang-ambing tak menentu diatas gelombang yang tak pernah memihak padanya.

Sementara itu Sakuraba yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Shin keluar mencoba menyusul Shin namun langkahnya terhenti saat Takami menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa, Takami-_san_?" tanya Sakuraba kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Takami.

"Biarkan dia sendiri. Dia butuh itu." jawab Takami pelan.

Beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti ruangan mewah itu. Hanya Sakuraba yang sesekali menghela nafas menenangkan dirinya yang semakin merasa tidak tenang. Dia merasa ada hal yang akan terjadi lagi pada hidupnya. Tidak dapat dia pungkiri sejak hidup bersama Shin hidupnya berubah drastis. Tidak ada yang bisa diprediksi apa yang akan terjadi dengan hari-harinya di masa mendatang.

"Takami-_san_... Aku merasa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." ucap Sakuraba.

"Apakah yang sebenarnya tidak aku ketahui?" tanya Sakuraba menatap Takami tajam.

"Bukan menyembunyikan, Sakuraba. Lebih tepatnya memang kau tidak perlu tahu. Tapi kalau kejadiannya sudah begini, aku rasa kau harus mengetahuinya." jawab Takami.

"Aku mohon, Takami-_san_. Beritahu aku..." lirih Sakuraba terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah..." jawab Takami. Dilihatnya Sakuraba yang sudah sangat antusias menunggu penjelasannya.

"Jadi sebenarnya dulu Shin mempunyai seorang kekasih. Mereka berdua sangat serasi. Dan Shin sangat mencintai gadis itu. Namun sekitar dua tahun yang lalu gadis itu mengalami kecelakaan dan diduga meninggal di tempat kejadian."

Sakuraba tercengang mendengar cerita Takami. Dia baru menyadari kalau ternyata Shin mempunyai pengalaman buruk semasa hidupnya. Dan bodohnya, Sakuraba tidak mengetahuinya lebih awal.

"Mendengar kematian kekasihnya Shin sangat tertekan dan dia sampai sering pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun masih begitu. Namun sejak kedatanganmu dikehidupannya, sedikit banyak ada yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masa lalunya itu." jelas Takami.

Sakuraba menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Dia tidak mau Takami melihat dia menangis. "Bolehkah aku tahu siapa gadis itu?"

"Wakana Koharu..."

Sekali lagi Sakuraba hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Kenyataan yang diterimanya sungguh sangat mencengangkan. Tiba-tiba kejadian yang dia alami bersama Shin berputar kembali. Dia merasa sudah familiar dengan Wakana Koharu-

"Apa itu gadis yang ada di foto Shin? Dan wajahnya sama persis dengan orang yang baru saja aku kenal. Kalau mereka orang yang sama berarti itu kekasih Shin?" ujar Sakuraba tiba-tiba.

Takami tampak berfikir keras. Perasaan tidak mengenakkan menyelubungi hatinya namun segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh. "Lebih baik besok aku melihat orangnya langsung saja untuk memastikannya."

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, setiap istirahat Sakuraba pasti akan menuju kantin. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia tidak tahan akan gejala lapar yang melanda perutnya. Namun ada yang berbeda sekarang ini karena Sakuraba ditemani oleh gadis manis yang baru dia kenal kemarin.

"Takami-_san_!" panggil Sakuraba seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada Takami yang sedang mengantri mendapatkan makanan.

"Hai, Sakuraba." balas Takami mendekati Sakuraba namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat gadis yang berada di samping Sakuraba.

"Wakana..." lirih Takami mendadak kaget. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan teman masa kecil sekaligus kekasih sahabatnya ini lagi.

Sama seperti Takami, Wakana juga kaget dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Takami. Tidak peduli dengan seluruh penghuni kantin yang menonton adegan itu dengan tatapan tanya, Wakana malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Takami.

"Takami-_kun_, aku merindukanmu." ujar Wakana disela-sela pelukannya.

"Wakana, benarkah ini dirimu? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Takami memegang bahu Wakana erat.

Sakuraba hanya diam membisu tanpa melakukan apapun. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Mata indah Wakana mendadak memandangnya membuat Sakuraba sedikit terhentak.

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku akan menceritakannya kepada kalian... Tapi mungkin tidak di sini..." ucap Wakana pelan.

"Baiklah. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku tunggu di Red cafe." usul Takami dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Wakana.

Kemudian Takami mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakuraba. Tatapan sendu yang terpancar dari raut wajah Sakuraba membuatnya menghela nafas pasrah. Ingin sekali dia merengkuh tubuh Sakuraba namun dia sadar dan berusaha menahan dirinya.

Jujur saja Takami merasa senang karena Wakana kembali. Dia juga sangat merindukan teman semasa kecilnya itu. Namun entah kenapa Takami juga merasa tidak senang melihat Sakuraba tidak nyaman. Takami sadar kalau ini akan menjadi masa yang sulit untuk Sakuraba yang tidak diketahui ujungnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah cafe dengan nuansa klasik ramai dipenuhi pengunjung. Kesan mewah dan hiasan didominasi warna merah membuat cafe tersebut tampak mencolok sekaligus menarik.

Diantara kumpulan pengunjung yang memenuhi setiap meja cafe tersebut, tampak Wakana yang sekarang menjadi incaran curi pandang sekaligus pandangan penuh kekaguman dari orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Darah bangsawan mengalir kental disetiap nadinya. Dengan _dress _ berwarna merah darah tanpa lengan dan rambut digulung ke atas membuat kecantikannya kian terpancar beberapa kali lipat. Sungguh sosok cocok untuk mendampingi orang sempurna seperti Shin.

Beberapa kali Wakana menatap layar ponselnya dan memandang pintu masuk cafe secara bergantian. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu Takami dan Sakuraba. Namun dia menjadi gugup ketika Takami memberitahunya kalau Shin juga akan ikut datang bersama mereka. Walau hubungannya bersama Shin dulu sangat dekat, namun Wakana tetap saja selalu gugup saat ingin bertemu dengan Shin. Apalagi sudah hampir dua tahun Wakana tidak bertemu dengan Shin. Jujur saja dia sangat mengharapkan bisa bertemu dengan Shin. Dia sangat merindukan pemuda yang masih sangat dicintainya itu.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau sekarang benar-benar ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati Wakana. Sekarang Shin tidak sendiri lagi. Menurut informasi yang Wakana dapat adalah pernikahan itu hanya skenario semata. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit lega namun tetap saja hatinya tidak tenang melihat kekasihnya bersanding dengan orang lain. Wakana memang bukan orang yang ambisius. Tapi untuk masalah cintanya terhadap Shin itu adalah pengecualian. Bagi Wakana, Shin adalah segalanya dan mungkin Shin juga berfikir kalau Wakana adalah segalanya. Jadi dia hanya ingin Shin menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Wakana..." panggil suara bariton dari arah belakang Wakana.

Dengan cepat Wakana menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok yang selalu dipikirkannya. "Shin-_kun_..." balas Wakana sangat pelan.

Shin memandang sosok gadis di depannya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tanpa terasa Wakana menitikkan air matanya ketika Shin membelai wajahnya lembut.

Perasaan bahagia bercampur haru terpancar dari suasana di cafe itu. Shin memeluk Wakana erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang masih dia cintai itu. Dari aroma dan gesturnya, Shin yakin kalau yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya itu adalah Wakana. Cintanya.

Sementara itu Takami tidak fokus dengan adegan nostalgia di depannya itu. Dia malah sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakuraba. Dia memandang Sakuraba yang sedang tersenyum seakan dia juga ikut bahagia dengan kembalinya Wakana. Namun senyuman itu terasa hambar di mata Takami. Dibalik senyuman itu tersirat keruntuhan hati yang semakin lama semakin terkikis. Dengan sigap Takami menggenggam erat tangan Sakuraba demi memberi dorongan dan pasokan kekuatan untuk mengokohkan hati Sakuraba yang siap remuk kapan saja.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul _How Can I Not Love You _ost Anna And The King karya George Fenton, Babyface, and Robert Kraft.

. . . xXx . . .

Tumben saya semangat banget ngetik. Biasanya seminggu saja tidak bisa selesai. Saya bangga bisa update cepat~

Saya juga ucapkan terimakasih untuk : _Fi suki suki, Rablue Amune, Chiho Nanoyuki, Lovely Catty Cat, Choi chan chan, Akita Beilschmidt, N.h, AsukaLoveYaoi-4-ever, mion, Philypishinki, Akatsuki Agito, Chi-anak'baik, Miharu Koyama, nasaka, mutmutte._

Dukungan kalian adalah 'nafas' bagi saya...

ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU, minna-san~ *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Sedikit bocoran untuk chapter depan, akan ada banyak konflik. Saya merencanakan tidak akan membuat fic ini sampai 20 chapter tapi sepertinya akan sulit.

. . . XxX . . .

Seperti biasa, maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dan sering lalai.

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Warning : Yaoi, OOC tingkat tinggi, AU, sedikit lime, etc.

Pair : ShinSaku, ShinWaka, TakaSaku, Taka Hiru (akan berkembang seiring bertambahnya chapter)

ES21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

How Can I Not Love You

. . . xXx . . .

Dengan sigap Takami menggenggam erat tangan Sakuraba demi memberi dorongan dan pasokan kekuatan untuk mengokohkan hati Sakuraba yang siap remuk kapan saja.

. . . xXx . . .

Part Seven : How Does One Waltz Away I

Suasana cafe yang ramai tidak membuat dua insan yang sedang melepas rindu ini terganggu. Bahkan tak ada satu suarapun yang masuk ke telinga mereka kecuali detak jantung dan desah nafas masing-masing. Waktu dua tahun dalam keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan memang bukan waktu yang singkat bagi mereka hidup dalam kekosongan dan kesepian yang abadi. Kosong dan sepi. Semua orang pasti tahu bahwa perasaan itu sangat menyiksa. Dan sekaranglah waktunya mereka berdua berniat membalas dendam kepada takdir. Mereka ingin memperlihatkan pada takdir kalau akhirnya mereka dapat bersatu lagi.

"Takami-_san_..." bisik Sakuraba sangat pelan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya memandangi Takami yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Raut wajah Takami sekarang ini membuat Sakuraba sedikit bergidik. Sebelumnya dia belum pernah melihat Takami memancarkan ekspresi terharu, bahagia, dan- rindu.

"Takami-_san_ kau kenapa?" tanya Sakuraba sepelan mungkin. Takami semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sakuraba seraya menyunggingkan senyum ramah seperti biasanya. Senyuman yang membuat orang yang berada di sampingnya tenang dan merasa dilindungi.

"_I'm okay, _Sakuraba..." jawab Takami diiringi tawa kecilnya. Walaupun Sakuraba merasa aneh dengan tingkah Takami yang entah mengapa terkesan berbeda dari biasanya, namun akhirnya dia ikut membalas tawa Takami dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedari tadi Wakana memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Dari celah bahu Shin, dia melihat Sakuraba dan Takami yang bergandengan tangan mesra. "Shin-_kun_, apakah mereka sepasang kekasih?" tanya Wakana dengan nada dibuat semanis mungkin. Dia sangat mengenal dan memahami pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Shin menolehkan kepalanya memandang Takami dan _Mayaku_-nya berdiri berdekatan dengan jari mereka yang masih bertautan. Dalam hati Shin langsung merutuki pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Namun segala sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya segera ditepis karena hanya akan membuat hatinya terbakar, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Wakana. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya mempedulikanmu." jawab Shin datar namun penuh dengan kelembutan.

Diam-diam Wakana bersorak dalam hati mendengar penuturan Shin. Sebenarnya dia tahu kalau Sakuraba adalah 'istri' Shin dan dia sangat tidak terima dengan kenyataan itu. Memang dia bukan wanita yang egois, namun dia tidak ingin membagi Shin dengan orang lain. Karena Wakana terlampau mencintai Shin.

Perlahan Wakana melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Shin dengan pandangan sangat lembut. Tangan gadis itu terulur membelai wajah Shin. Saat itu juga nafas Sakuraba tercekat. Tiba-tiba paru-parunya sesak dan matanya memanas. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan tangisnya namun pertahanannya runtuh saat Wakana mencium Shin tepat di hadapannya.

Takami yang menyadari situasi itu, langsung mengeratkan genggamannya. "Kalian berdua pasti butuh waktu berdua. Aku dan Sakuraba akan pulang dulu. Kau harus bercerita pada kami berdua lain waktu, Wakana." ujar Takami disertai senyumannya.

"Tentu, Takami-_kun_. _Arigatou_." balas Wakana lembut. Diliriknya sekilas Shin yang memandangi Sakuraba dengan pandangan kosong namun Sakuraba sama sekali tidak balas menatap Shin dan berjalan keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Takami membawa Sakuraba keluar cafe itu dan memasuki mobilnya. Saat dia menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya, dia terkejut. Bertetes-tetes mutiara bening membasahi pipinya yang sedikit merona karena udara dingin. Sakuraba terisak kecil membuat bahunya bergetar pelan.

"Aku jahat sekali ya, Takami-_san_..." lirih Sakuraba ditengah isakannya. Dia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya namun air matanya malah semakin deras mengalir membuatnya mengerang kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, Sakuraba. Kau melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Bahkan lebih baik. Jadi berhentilah menangis, kalau begini kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." balas Takami menarik Sakuraba ke dalam pelukannya.

"Takami-_san_... Seharusnya aku bahagia kan melihat _Kagi_ senang? Tapi kenapa tidak bisa! Aku egois! Aku tidak rela melihat _Kagi_ disentuh orang lain... Sadarkan aku, Takami-_san_. Sadarkan aku kalau _Kagi_ bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Sadarkan aku kalau aku tidak membutuhkannya..." ucap Sakuraba sambil meronta dalam pelukan Takami. Dia merasa hancur saat menyadari Shin tidak akan pernah ada untuk dirinya lagi. Sebenarnya dia sangat sadar kalau suatu saat nanti hal ini akan terjadi namun Sakuraba merasa ini terlalu cepat. Dan hal yang ditakutkannya ternyata terjadi. Sakuraba membutuhkan Shin. Sangat. Sakuraba terlanjur terlalu mencintai Shin.

"Kau tidak salah, Sakuraba. Kau sangat baik. Bahkan terlampau baik..." bisik Takami menenangkan Sakuraba yang frekuensi isakannya semakin menurun. Dengan hati-hati dia menghapus air mata Sakuraba menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Terimakasih, Takami-_san_..." ucap Sakuraba seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum walau hatinya menangis. Tapi dia sadar dia harus kuat dan harus melakukan yang terbaik walau dirinya akan hancur. Asalkan Shin bahagia, dia akan terus tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kuantarkan kau pulang. Kau butuh istirahat, Sakuraba..." ujar Takami seraya membelai kepala Sakuraba dengan lembut. Inilah sisi sosok seorang Takami yang membuat orang nyaman berada di sampingnya. Takami adalah seorang yang dewasa, sabar, dan dekat dengan siapapun. Sorot matanya lembut dan begitu menenangkan.

.

.

.

Shin duduk berhadapan dengan Wakana, namun tangan mereka berdua masih saling bertautan. Mata mereka terus menelusuri sosok satu sama lain seakan tidak ada obyek yang lebih menarik untuk dipandang. Mereka ingin melepaskan kerinduan yang membeludak selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi padamu, Wakana? Kenapa tidak sekalipun memberi kabar?" tanya Shin pelan. Dia tidak suka melihat mata Wakana berubah sendu ketika dia menanyai Wakana.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat kecelakaan itu... Orang tuaku meninggal. Untungnya aku selamat, tapi saat itu aku kehilangan semua ingatanku. Satu bulan yang lalu, ingatanku kembali. Saat itulah aku secepatnya kembali ke sini. Menemuimu." lirih Wakana dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Shin semakin mengeratkan genggamannya mendengar penjelasan Wakana.

"Maaf aku tidak memberimu kabar, Shin. Selama dua tahun ini aku tinggal bersama pamanku... Beliau juga yang membiayai pengobatanku di Inggris." lanjut Wakana.

"Baiklah, Wakana. Aku mengerti. Ini sungguh keajaiban aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau tak tahu perasaanku saat kau pergi. Aku menyayangimu. Aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." ucap Shin memandang wajah cantik Wakana. Dia terlonjak pelan saat menyadari kalau dia bilang 'sayang', bukan 'cinta'. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, lidah dan hatinya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Wakana hanya tersenyum lemah memandang Shin. Dia menatap mata Shin tapi dia sadar tidak ada dirinya lagi di sana. _'Sudah cukup aku menderita tanpa dirimu, Shin-kun. Aku akan mengambil hatimu lagi. Walaupun aku harus merebutmu dari temanku sendiri.'_

.

.

.

Sebuah ranjang mewah berlapis perak terlihat bergetar halus seirama dengan getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh isakan bisu yang berasal dari pemuda pirang yang sedang berbaring di atasnya. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Namun Sakuraba tetap saja masih terjaga sendirian di kamar mewah itu.

Dia berbaring sembari memukul-mukul pelan dadanya yang semakin hari semakin terasa sesak dan sangat perih. Air matanya nyaris habis mengingat sudah tiga hari belakangan ini dia tidak henti-hentinya meneteskan air matanya demi orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Sakuraba meringis miris. Mengingat kata 'cinta' membuat dirinya serasa tercabik-cabik. Dia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya melihat pintu kamarnya sembari membayangkan Shin masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah kelelahan dan menggerutu menuju kepelukannya karena kelelahan dengan tugas istana. Namun Sakuraba segera menepis bayangan yang sangat tidak mungkin itu. Dia sadar kalau sekarang Shin bukanlah _Kagi_-nya yang senang menggoda dan bermanja padanya.

Merasakan kepalanya sangat panas, Sakuraba berinisiatif melangkah menuju balkon sebentar guna mencari angin segar untuk menjernihkan kepalanya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli diceramahi oleh ibu mertuanya mengingat ini sudah tengah malam.

Dari atas balkon kamarnya Sakuraba dapat melihat jelas pemandangan istana karena kamarnya memang berada di lantai atas istana utama yang berada di tengah-tengah bangunan istana yang lain. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya menemukan banyak penjaga kerajaan yang masih setia berpatroli padahal udara malam ini sangat dingin.

Sakuraba menghela nafas perlahan menyadari kalau udara dinginpun tidak dapat meringankan panas hatinya yang kian membakar jiwanya. Mata indahnya mendadak melebar, lidahnya kelu, dan syaraf tubuhnya menegang melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

Tepat di depan gerbang kerajaan dia melihat mobil Shin baru saja berhenti. Sakuraba tersenyum sekilas melihat Shin mengingat sudah beberapa hari terakhir dia tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan pemuda tampan itu. Rasanya dia ingin sekali berlari ke arah pemuda itu dan menghambur kepelukan hangat Shin yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Shin, sejak Wakana kembali Shin bahkan tidak mau melirik Sakuraba walau hanya sedetik. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sakuraba mendadak sesak. Dia kembali memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Pertahanan Sakuraba runtuh seketika melihat Wakana juga keluar dari mobil mewah Shin. Wakana memeluk leher Shin dan mereka berciuman sangat lama. Akal mereka sudah dikesampingkan oleh naluri cinta buta mereka sehingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa banyak orang yang melihat adegan mesra mereka termasuk Sakuraba.

Mendadak kaki Sakuraba lemas. Tubuhnya limbung di lantai balkon yang dingin. Dia memekik dalam diam. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan. Ditariknya perlahan rambut pirangnya ketika dia merasa kekuatannya mendadak hilang. Dan dia pingsan dengan suara tercekat meneriakkan nama Shin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tidak tahu sudah yang keberapa kalinya Takami memandang pemandangan dari kaca jendela kamarnya dengan dada yang berdebar-debar. Dua hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Senyum getir terpampang di wajahnya tatkala dia mengingat kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Matanya terpejam membayangkan sosok yang terkasih sedang tersenyum- menyeringai ke arahnya dengan aura mengancam.

_"Kau jelek sekali 'kaca mata' bodoh!" ucap pemuda berambut pirang dengan seringai tajam yang tidak pernah luput dari wajah tampannya. Dia berjalan angkuh sambil menenteng senjata api yang selalu setia menemaninya dimanapun dia berada. Merasa orang yang diajaknya bicara tidak membalas 'ejekannya', dia pun langsung mendekati orang yang diajaknya bicara dan menyentuh pipinya pelan._

_Merasa kehangatan menjalar dari tangan pemuda pirang itu, dia hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan yang ada di pipinya itu dan mengecupnya lembut. "Jelek saja kau suka, apalagi kalau aku tampan, kau pasti akan tergila-gila padaku. Benarkan, Hiruma?"_

_"Jangan bermimpi, bodoh. Aku tidak menyukaimu, Takami-idiot!" jawab Hiruma tidak terima sementara Takami hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah pemuda di hadapannya itu._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Hiruma... Sangat mencintaimu..." ucap Takami seraya menciumi tangan Hiruma dan menarik pemuda berambut pirang itu semakin mendekat._

_"Aku tidak sudi dicintai orang sepertimu." jawab Hiruma lantang. Namun dia juga tidak menarik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Takami. Semakin lama Takami semakin mendorong tubuh ramping itu dan memojokkannya di dinding kamarnya._

_Hiruma tampak tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Takami dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang menderu-deru. Perlahan-lahan Takami memperkecil jarak di antara mereka dan melumat bibir Hiruma dengan lembut. Tangannya membelai tengkuk Hiruma sehingga Hiruma mengerang keras dan saat itulah Takami melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Hiruma yang beraroma mint itu._

_Tangan Hiruma mendorong bahu Takami perlahan. Mendadak dia kehilangan tenaganya seiring permainan lidah Takami yang semakin menggila. Sama sekali dia tidak berinisiatif menolak perlakuan Takami karena diam-diam dia sangat menikmatinya. Sekeras apapun hatinya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak nikmatnya kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh Takami. Dan dia juga tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menikmati kehangatan itu selain dirinya._

_Karena kebutuhan oksigen yang sangat mendesak, Takami dengan berat hati melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dipandanginya wajah Hiruma yang memerah samar dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Takami. Nafas mereka berdua terengah dan membaur menjadi satu._

_Perlahan Takami mendekati leher Hiruma dan memaikan lidah panasnya di lekuk leher Hiruma, membuat Hiruma menggingit bibir bawahnya menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah sekeras-kerasnya._

_"Hell you... S- stupid- Shit!..." ucap Hiruma seraya menahan erangannya._

_Mendengar ucapan Hiruma membuat Takami mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Hiruma yang masih menampilkan ekspresi angkuh dan keras kepalanya membuat Takami mendengus gemas. Hiruma menatap Takami dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, namun Takami yang sudah hampir setiap saat selama hidupnya melihat pandangan itu hanya santai saja. Malahan dia semakin semangat menggoda 'setan'nya itu._

_"Berhenti mengumpat! Sepertinya kau butuh diberi hukuman..." ucap Takami. Tanpa menghiraukan respon Hiruma dia kembali meraup bibir basah Hiruma dan menciumnya ganas. Tidak ada penolakan kali ini dari Hiruma, dia malah mengalungkan lengannya di leher Takami dan tidak mau mengalah mengimbangi ciuman Takami. Sepertinya sifat posesif Hiruma mulai muncul, membuat Takami menyeringai puas._

_"Mau dilanjutkan atau tidak?" goda Takami tepat di telinga Hiruma dan menjilat belakang telinga Hiruma. Tangannya sibuk membelai punggung Hiruma membuat Hiruma merinding dan menatapnya tajam._

_"Hahahaha... Tidak usah galak seperti itu, sayang..." ucap Takami seraya membelai kissmark yang terukir manis di leher indah Hiruma. Tanda kepemilikan yang hanya Takami seorang yang boleh melukiskannya di sana._

_"Akan aku lubangi kepalamu kalau memanggilku begitu lagi, bodoh! Dan jangan berbuat macam-macam atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga..." ancam Hiruma memandang Takami yang sedang menyeringai menyebalkan di hadapannya._

_"Galak sekali kau, SAYANG~"_

_'DUAK!'_

_"Arrggghhh! SAYANG~" erang Takami mendapat tendangan telak dari Hiruma. Namun masih bisa juga Takami menggoda Hiruma padahal bisa dipastikan pahanya memar parah sekarang ini._

_Hiruma keluar dari apartemen kekasihnya itu dan menutup pintu keras seraya berujar, "Menyesal aku datang ke sini!"_

Mengingat kejadian itu tidak membuat Takami bahagia, namun malah membuat matanya memanas menahan pedih. Tidak ingin terlihat lemah, akhirnya dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan meraih buku kedokteran tebal yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya walau dia tahu kalau buku itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari yang terkasih.

_'Hiruma, aku merindukanmu... Aku harap kau akan memenuhi janjimu untuk menghabiskan hidupmu bersamaku...' _lirih Takami menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia tidak peduli lagi akan dianggap tidak waras dan semacamnya. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah lima tahun ditunggunya.

_'Ya tuhan... Harus berapa lama lagi aku bersabar? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya?' _isak Takami mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Lima tahun yang lalu saat hari bersalju, Hiruma meninggalkan Takami tanpa pamit. Hanya meninggalkan selembar surat tanda perpisahan. Hiruma pergi ke Inggris mengikuti ayahnya yang menginginkannya menjadi seorang pengacara. Sekeras apapun hati Hiruma, pasti akan melunak bila mengingat ayahnya yang membesarkannya seorang diri semenjak Hiruma kecil. Ibu Hiruma meninggal saat melahirkan Hiruma.

"Pulanglah, Hiruma... Aku merindukanmu. Sangat." gumam Takami dan terlelap dalam tidurnya ketika dia terlalu lelah menangis. Dia hanya berharap kalau Hiruma akan pulang saat hari ulang tahunnya. Seperti yang Hiruma janjikan lima tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Sang permaisuri berjalan tergesa menuju kamar sang menantu. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia mendengar suara debaman yang lumayan keras berasal dari kamar Sakuraba. Dia membuka kamar Sakuraba yang sudah terbiasa tidak pernah dikunci. _'Ya tuhan, dia menunggu Shin...'_ batin Ibu Shin seraya menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah. Dia menyusuri setiap sudut kamar Sakuraba namun tak juga ditemukannya sosok menantunya itu. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan air matanya turun dari sudut matanya. Dia berlari menuju balkon dan dia membeku seketika melihat Sakuraba meringkuk dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia menutup mulutnya menahan pilu dan segera menghampiri tubuh Sakuraba.

"Sakuraba!" pekiknya mengguncang tubuh Sakuraba dengan histeris. Nafasnya tercekat seketika melihat Sakuraba yang memegangi kepalanya seraya meringis kesakitan. Sungguh dia sangat sedih melihat keadaan menantunya yang menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Sakuraba yang sekarang seperti raga tanpa nyawa yang selalu memaksakan dirinya untuk terus tersenyum menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Tanpa harus Sakuraba berceritapun Ibu Shin sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakuraba.

"Ibu..." lirih Sakuraba menangis di dekapan Ibu Shin. Dia mengerang putus asa tidak dapat menahan goncangan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Saku-_chan_? Jangan menangis..." bisik Ibu Shin membelai kepala pemuda yang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri ini. Hatinya sakit melihat pemuda yang dulu penuh semangat dan ceria sekarang berubah menjadi pribadi yang ringkih dan sangat menyedihkan. Matanya yang bening dan bersinar sekarang menjadi buram dan begitu kosong.

"Ibu, maafkan aku..."

"Kau bicara apa? Kau tidak salah apa-apa... Yang salah adalah Ibu yang sudah seenaknya memintamu masuk dalam-"

"Jangan, Ibu! Ibu tidak pernah tahu ini akan terjadi. Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah di sini..." potong Sakuraba seraya mencium dahi Ibu Shin dengan pelan. Dengan cepat Ibu Shin mendekap erat tubuh Sakuraba. Melihat keadaan Sakuraba kini membuat Ibu Shin merasa sangat bersalah. Dia merutuki keputusannya melibatkan Sakuraba dalam urusan keluarganya. Mulai sekarang dia bersumpah akan mengutamakan Sakuraba diatas segalanya karena dia sangat menyayangi menantunya itu.

.

.

.

Kalau biasanya Sakuraba berangkat ke sekolah dengan sepeda kesayangannya, sekarang dia berangkat ke sekolah dengan rombongan Shin. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau, karena dengan begini dia akan satu mobil dengan Shin, tapi apa mau dikata, tubuhnya lemas dan tidak kuat bersepeda. Apalagi jarak istana sampai sekolah cukup jauh.

Shin mengernyit heran melihat Sakuraba yang dari tadi hanya diam memandang keluar jendela. Biasanya pemuda berambut pirang itu akan mengoceh tidak jelas kalau sedang berdua begini. Shin sedikit khawatir melihat tingkah aneh Sakuraba dan wajah Sakuraba yang sangat pucat.

Perlahan Shin meraih tangan Sakuraba dan menggenggamnya erat, "_Mayaku_..." panggil Shin sepelan mungkin tidak ingin membuat Sakuraba kaget.

Sakuraba menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Shin. Dia merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya ketika menatap Shin. Namun dia segera sadar dan melepas genggaman tangan Shin dengan pelan. Terbuai dalam pesona Shin membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Mayaku_?" tanya Shin lembut. Dia melihat Sakuraba yang sedikit bergetar ketika dia menyentuhnya.

"_I'm fine, Kagi_..." jawab Sakuraba. Matanya menerawang kosong dan itu membuat perasaan Shin berubah tidak enak. Namun Shin lebih memilih bungkam kali ini karena sepertinya Sakuraba sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara.

.

.

.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, Shin?" tanya Takami setengah berbisik memandang sahabatnya yang sedari tadi tidak mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya dan malah melamun seraya memandang keluar jendela kelasnya.

"_Mayaku_..." jawab Shin pelan. Dia tidak ingin guru sastranya menghukumnya kalau ketahuan tidak konsentrasi saat pelajaran.

Takami hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Shin. Dia sedikit lega karena ternyata Shin masih peduli terhadap Sakuraba. Mau bagaimanapun juga Takami sangat menyayangi Sakuraba.

"Tadi wajahnya pucat sekali. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya..." lanjut Shin. Takami hanya tersenyum geli memandang raut kekhawatiran terukir di wajah sahabatnya itu karena jarang sekali Shin menunjukkan ekspresi itu secara blak-blakan seperti sekarang ini. Dia hanya menepuk bahu Shin pelan, "Aku yakin _Mayaku_-mu itu seorang yang kuat. Percayalah tidak akan terjadi hal buruk padanya." ucap Takami membuat Shin sedikit lega.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk kelas yang diisi oleh celotehan murid-murid tidak membuat Sakuraba beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam membuat Riku- sahabat Sakuraba sangat cemas. Padahal dulunya Sakuraba sama cerewetnya dengan gadis yang sedang membicarakan _fashion_.

"Sakuraba, benar kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau butuh seseorang untuk cerita. Aku akan senang hati mendengarkanmu..." ucap Riku.

Tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya khawatir, Sakuraba memandang Riku dan tersenyum- yang terkesan sangat dipaksakan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Riku. Hanya sedikit mengantuk kemarin aku tidak bisa tidur sampai larut malam." jawab Sakuraba. Mendengar jawaban itu Riku hanya membuang nafas pasrah mengetahui betapa keras kepalanya sahabatnya itu. Tentu saja Riku tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sedang ada masalah tapi dia juga tidak mau memaksa Sakuraba menceritakan masalahnya.

Tidak sengaja pandangan Sakuraba menangkap sosok Shin yang masuk ke kelasnya dengan langkah buru-buru. Diikuti dengan Takami yang selalu ada dimanapun Shin berada.

"Shin-_kun_..." panggil seorang gadis dengan ceria langsung berlari kecil mendekati Shin dan mencium pipi pemuda itu mesra. Sorak sorai seisi kelas melihat pasangan yang sangat serasi itu semakin menjadi saat Wakana bergelayut manja di lengan Shin.

_'Yeah, perfect...' _batin Sakuraba tersenyum sinis dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Hatinya sudah terlalu panas dibakar api cemburu. Dia tidak ingin hatinya benar-benar hancur lebur melihat kemesraan dua sejoli itu.

Dengan pelan Shin melepaskan Wakana yang bergelayut di lengannya dan melangkah menuju bangku Sakuraba.

"_Mayaku_..." panggil Shin membuat Sakuraba menoleh kaget ke arahnya. Hatinya kembali diliputi rasa khawatir saat melihat sorot mata Sakuraba yang mendadak gelap. Berbeda sekali dengan Sakuraba yang biasanya memancarkan sinar keteduhan.

"_Mayaku_, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Shin menggenggam tangan Sakuraba.

Dentingan cincin pernikahan mereka berdenting pelan membuat dada Sakuraba berdesir lembut. Namun bayangan dimana Shin membuatnya sakit hati kembali berputar di kepalanya, membuatnya kembali melengkungkan senyum sinis. "Apa pedulimu, Shin..." ucap Sakuraba datar.

Mendengar nada dingin dari Sakuraba benar-benar membuat Shin tambah cemas. Dia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sakuraba berbicara dengan nada kesal seperti itu.

"Lalu? Kau kenapa?" tanya Shin seraya membelai wajah pucat Sakuraba namun langsung ditepisnya kasar. Shin memandang Sakuraba dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau kelelahan?" tanya Shin untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan singkat. Dia menghiraukan Wakana yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan- cemburu. Dia sungguh tidak ingin mempedulikan hal lain kecuali Sakuraba sekarang ini.

"Jadi kenapa?" tanya Shin. Sakuraba kembali menggeleng pelan membalas pertanyaan itu.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tuntut Shin pelan. Lagi-lagi Sakuraba menggeleng. Tanpa diduga-duga Shin melayangkan tamparan keras ke wajah sang _Mayaku_. Semua yang ada sana mendadak hening menatap tidak percaya ke arah sang _ice_ _prince_ termasuk Shin sendiri yang tidak sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Kelakuan Sakuraba benar-benar menguras kesabarannya.

Sakuraba terisak pelan seraya menunduk dalam menyembunyikan air mata yang kembali menyeruak keluar membasahi pipinya. Namun Shin masih bisa melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung Sakuraba akibat pukulannya tadi. Pipinya memar dan mendadak pandangannya mengabur saat merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa. Sebagian siswi memekik kaget saat melihat Sakuraba pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Dengan penuh penyesalan Shin langsung menggendong Sakuraba dan melangkah secepat mungkin menuju ruang kesehatan.

Petugas kesehatan di sekolah itu tercengang melihat kondisi Sakuraba yang sangat memprihatinkan itu. Shin tak henti-hentinya merutuki perbuatannya tadi dan terus menggenggam tangan Sakuraba yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dibenaknya kalau dia dapat menyakiti Sakuraba dengan tangannya sendiri.

"_Mayaku_, maafkan aku..." bisik Shin di telinga Sakuraba. Kata-kata itu terus meluncur dari mutul Shin bagaikan mantra. Bahkan dia tidak peduli kalau saat ini Sakuraba tidak mendengarnya. Dia mendekati wajah Sakuraba dan mengecupi luka yang dia ciptakan di wajah Sakuraba tadi.

Tidak terasa butiran-butiran air mata meluncur dari mata Shin menetes ke wajah Sakuraba. "Bangun, _Mayaku_... Maafkan aku..." bisik Shin penuh dengan nada penyesalan. Shin jarang sekali menangis. Terakhir kali dia menangis adalah saat mengetahui Wakana meninggal. Itupun tidak sampai keluar air mata seperti sekarang ini.

"Shin... Jangan tinggalkan aku." gumam Sakuraba masih belum membuka matanya.

"Ya, Sakuraba. Aku di sini. Tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan selalu mencintaimu..." balas Shin perlahan mencium bibir Sakuraba singkat.

Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata memandangi mereka dari balik kaca pintu ruang kesehatan. Air mata telah membasahi paras cantiknya. "Apakah sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku? Apakah aku harus memberikan cintaku untuk orang lain?" gumamnya pelan sehingga hanya dia saja yang bisa mendengar ucapannya itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul _How Can I Not Love You _ost Anna and The King karya George Fenton, Babyface, and Robert Kraft.

. . . xXx . . .

Wow, ini chapter paling melelahkan yang pernah saya buat. Semoga hasilnya juga bisa membosankan dan tidak parah-parah amat.

Ah, sudah lama tidak ada lemon ya~

Pengen buat mungkin chapter depan kalau situasinya mendukung.

Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah review kemarin (_Fi suki suki, Back-total yaoi addict, Chiho Nanoyuki, Choi Chan Chan, Karatiqa_). Saya tidak menyangka kalau masih saja ada yang mau membaca fic ini. Juga terimakasih buat reader yang sudah berkenan membaca.

Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan~

. . . xXx . . .

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Warning : Yaoi, OOC tingkat tinggi, AU, soft Lemon, etc.

Pair : ShinSaku, ShinWaka,TakaHiru, (akan berkembang seiring bertambahnya chapter)

ES21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

How Can I Not Love You

. . . xXx . . .

"Shin... Jangan tinggalkan aku." gumam Sakuraba masih belum membuka matanya.

"Ya, Sakuraba. Aku di sini. Tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan selalu mencintaimu..." balas Shin perlahan mencium bibir Sakuraba singkat.

Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata memandangi mereka dari balik kaca pintu ruang kesehatan. Air mata telah membasahi paras cantiknya. "Apakah sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku? Apakah aku harus memberikan cintaku untuk orang lain?" gumamnya pelan sehingga hanya dia saja yang bisa mendengar ucapannya itu.

. . . xXx . . .

Part Seven : How Does One Waltz Away II

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Shin. Dia sedikit kaget melihat Wakana yang berjalan mendekatinya. Kali ini Shin bersyukur karena air matanya sudah mengering, dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan pucat Sakuraba yang masih belum sadarkan diri padahal hari sudah hampir sore. Sedari tadi Shin terus menanti Sakuraba membuka matanya seorang diri.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Shin?" tanya Wakana pelan. Dia melihat Sakuraba yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan pandangan penuh sesal. Mau bagaimanapun dia juga ikut ambil bagian membuat keadaan Sakuraba menjadi kacau seperti sekarang ini. Dia benar-benar tidak tega melihat wajah lebam Sakuraba namun perasaan itu segera ditepisnya ketika melihat betapa sirat kepedulian sangat terpancar jelas dari wajah Shin. Sepertinya naluri egonya sudah berada diambang batasnya bila sudah menyangkut tentang mempertahankan Shin tetap di sampingnya.

Shin terus saja memandang Sakuraba, kemudian melirik sekilas ke arah Wakana yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Dia belum juga sadar."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Shin-_kun_. Kau belum makan kan? Aku bawakan makanan untukmu. Jangan sampai nanti kalau Sakuraba sadar, yang dia lihat adalah seorang Shin yang hampir pingsan karena kelaparan." ucap Wakana mengulurkan kotak makanan kepada Shin.

Shin menerima kotak itu dan tersenyum singkat, "Terimakasih, Wakana."

"Ya sudah, aku mau pulang dulu. Ini sudah sore. Paman pasti sudah menungguku." pamitnya seraya mencium pipi Shin dan hendak berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu namun dengan cepat Shin menahan langkahnya dengan cara memegang pergelangan tangannya. Wakana berbalik dengan ekspresi bingun dan menghadap Shin yang segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mencium bibir Wakana singkat namun dalam.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang." ucap Shin seraya menempelkan keningnya ke kening Wakana. Kedua tangan Wakana membingkai wajah Shin dan tersenyum sekilas. "Tidak apa-apa. Masih ada lain kali, Shin-_kun_." balas Wakana dengan nada riang, dia tidak ingin Shin mengkhawatirkannya.

Akhirnya Wakana menghela nafas sejenak dan meninggalkan gedung sekolah dengan hati tidak tenang. Dia merasa kalau Shin yang sekarang berbeda. Entah dalam konteks apa, namun dia sangat yakin kalau Shin menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya.

Shin kembali memandang wajah Sakuraba dan mengelusnya perlahan. "_Open your eyes, Honey._" lirih Shin penuh pengharapan.

.

.

.

Angin malam yang dingin menusuk setiap pori-pori sama sekali tidak terasa oleh Takami. Sudah hampir tiga jam dia duduk sendirian di bangku halaman gereja. Tempat terakhir kali dia melepaskan cintanya. Mungkin bisa saja Takami bertindak egois menyeret kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu dan mengurungnya di apartemen. Ide yang gila tapi Takami merasa menyesal dulu tidak melakukan hal itu.

Takami memandang ke sekitar tempatnya berada. Sepi. Tentu saja, karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Hanya ada tiga buah lampu penerang jalan, bahkan kompleks gerejapun sudah nampak gelap mengingat semua penghuninya pasti tengah terlelap.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Takami akan berada di tempat ini sepanjang malam menunggu orang yang paling dinantikannya. 'Seorang Hiruma pantang mengingkari janjinya.' begitulah prinsip yang terukir di kepala Takami. Prinsip itu merupakan satu-satunya pegangan Takami untuk bertahan menjunjung kepercayaannya yang semakin hari semakin terkikis.

_'TENG... TENG... TENG...'_

Suara dentangan jam raksasa di menara gereja menyadarkan lamunan Takami. Dia mengharapkan Hiruma yang pertama kali mengucapkan ulang tahun untuknya. Dia menginginkan pemuda berambut pirang itu yang berada di sampingnya menemani hari-harinya.

Hatinya mencelos mengingat kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya. Harapan kosong yang siap melebur menjadi debu. Matanya memandang sekitar dan dia sangat yakin kalau tahun ini dia akan menjalani hidupnya dengan kekosongan semata. Takami sudah terbiasa dengan kesan 'kosong' dalam hidupnya, namun seberapa lamapun dia merasakannya, dia tidak pernah suka dengan keadaan itu.

"Apa kau sedang mengujiku, Hiruma? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu? Kalau memang kau menginginkan kekalahanku, maka aku akan menyerah..." ucap Takami kepada kahampaan hatinya.

Dia tersenyum hambar kemudian berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya. Saat dia berniat melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu, nafasnya tercekat mendengar suara dari belakangnya.

"Sepertinya datang ke sini merupakan keputusan yang salah. Aku kira masih ada orang tolol yang menungguku, ternyata perkiraanku benar-benar meleset." ucap suara di belakang Takami membuat Takami membeku seketika. Pasalnya itu merupakan suara yang amat dikenalnya. Suara yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Benarkan, Takami?" tanya sosok itu membuat Takami langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hiruma, kau-"

Masih berada diantara kebimbangan antara percaya dan tidak, Takami sangat terkejut saat Hiruma menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya bibirnya cepat. Seakan ingin menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang menggebu-gebu di antara keduanya.

Tidak mau kalah, Takami balas melumat bibir Hiruma keras. Berusaha meyakinkan kalau pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar nyata. Bukan hanya sekedar halusinasi ditengan rindu gilanya semata.

"Apa ini benar-benar dirimu, _my blonde_?" tanya Takami memandang sosok pemuda di depannya yang sedikit terengah karena ciumannya itu dengan pandangan sangat lembut.

"_Yes_, aku kira kacamatamu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, Takami-yang-terhormat." jawab Hiruma. Takami hanya tersenyum lemah namun hatinya berlonjak sangat bahagia bagai baru saja mendapat sesuatu yang berharga. Dan memang sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi Takami adalah Hiruma.

Melihat senyum Takami membuat dada Hiruma menghangat. Kehangatan Takami memang sudah berhasil mencairkan kebekuan hatinya.

Disaat semua orang menganggapnya sempurna. Disaat semua orang memandangnya takjub kepada semua yang dimilikinya. Setiap dirinya harus selalu bersifat angkuh untuk menyembunyikan emosinya. Setiap dirinya harus senantiasa terkesan kuat dengan sifat keras kepalanya. Sebenarnya Hiruma lelah. Sangat lelah. Dia harus mengikuti semua egonya. Ego yang entah kapan baru bisa terpuaskan. Atau mungkin sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah puas.

Dan di sinilah dia berakhir. Di pelukan erat seorang Takami. Dia ingin tempat bersandar mengistirahatkan hatinya yang meronta sesak karena beban yang selama ini dia tanggung sendirian di dekapan hangat kekasihnya. Mungkin dari luar dia terkesan acuh dan sangat terpuaskan. Namun sebenarnya dia tidak lebih bagaikan gelombang air yang dipermainkan angin. Begitu rapuh dan butuh perlindungan.

"_I miss you..._" bisik Takami di telinga Hiruma. Dia memandang wajah Hiruma sangat damai berada di dalam pelukannya membuatnya bersumpah kalau dia tidak akan pernah rela berjauhan kembali dengan kekasihnya itu. "Dan akupun tahu kalau kau juga merindukanku." lanjut Takami membuat Hiruma terkekeh pelan.

Hiruma memejamkan matanya dan menikmati aroma tubuh kekasihnya. _'Vanilla... Ternyata seleranya tidak pernah berubah.'_ batin Hiruma.

"Jangan tertidur di sini, Hiruma. Aku tidak mau repot-repot menggendongmu." ucap Takami sambil melihat Hiruma yang malah semakin menyenderkan tubuhnya. Kadang Takami juga tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Hiruma yang sangat keras kepala dan kejam itu bisa bermanja dengannya. Namun karena dia sedang tidak ingin adu mulut dengan Hiruma maka dia hanya diam saja.

"Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu untuk menggendongku." balas Hiruma keras kepala.

"Ke apartemenku atau..." bisik Takami seraya menyeringai.

"Apartemenmu saja." balas Hiruma ikut menyeringai.

.

.

.

Istana terasa sangat sepi bagi Shin. Dia melirik Sakuraba yang masih terlelap di sampingnya kemudian meremas rambutnya sendiri. Dia merutuki kebodohannya mengingat sejak Wakana kembali dia jarang sekali meluangkan waktunya untuk Sakuraba. Bahkan dia merasa asing dengan kamar mereka sekarang ini.

"Shin..." panggil Sakuraba seraya bangun dari tidurnya. Shin memandang Sakuraba sambil tersenyum dan mengecup dahinya.

"Shin, aku senang sekali." ucap Sakuraba tersenyum lebar mendapati Shin ada di sampingnya. Shin merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Sakuraba. Dia merasa utuh berada di dekat pemuda berambut pirang itu. Namun tidak dapat dia pungkiri kalau dia masih mempunyai perasaan istimewa kepada Wakana. Walaupun harus Shin akui kalau cintanya kepada Wakana sudah tidak sebesar dulu lagi.

"Kenapa, _Mayaku_?" tanya Shin. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Sakuraba.

"Karena ada _Kagi_ di dekatku." jawab Sakuraba sedikit memekik membuat Shin tertawa geli dan membawa Sakuraba dalam pelukannya. Terlihat sekali kalau Sakuraba sangat bahagia mendapati perlakuan Shin.

Lain dengan Sakuraba yang berbahagia, hati Shin mendadak malah tidak tenang. Bagaimana bisa dia mengacuhkan Sakuraba beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sakuraba akan sangat sakit hati dengan sikapnya itu. Bahkan Shin sangat terkejut ketika Sakuraba luluh seakan Shin tidak pernah berbuat salah apapun padanya hanya karena mendapati Shin menungguinya di ruang kesehatan selama dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku, _Mayaku..._" bisik Shin menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Sakuraba.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Kagi_-"

Tidak sempat Sakuraba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shin sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciumannya yang sangat memabukkan. Jujur saja Sakuraba sangat merindukan sentuhan Shin yang masih sangat membekas diingatannya. Shin terus saja menghisap bibir Sakuraba rakus membuat Sakuraba mengerang tertahan disela-sela ciumannya.

Tidak puas hanya bibirnya yang dimanja, Sakuraba mengalungkan lengannya di leher Shin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Perlahan Sakuraba memejamkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya sehingga Shin dapat menjelajahi setiap inci mulutnya. Pergulatan lidah mereka harus berakhir karena kebutuhan oksigen yang sangat mendesak.

Sakuraba sibuk mengontrol nafasnya yang terengah, sementara Shin sibuk memandangi wajah Sakuraba yang sangat menggoda. Wajah putih Sakuraba sekarang merah merona membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tergoyah imannya. "_Mayaku_, bolehkah?" tanya Shin ambigu namun Sakuraba sangat mengerti maksud pertanyaan Shin itu.

"Apapun itu, _Kagi_..." jawab Sakuraba membuat Shin menyeringai senang. Diotaknya sudah tersusun 'cara' menggerayangi tubuh 'istri'nya itu.

Tidak berselang satu menit, Shin sudah melucuti atasan piyama Sakuraba. Dia membelai punggung Sakuraba dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain menggerayangi dada Sakuraba dengan gerakan pelan. Kulit Sakuraba terasa sangat halus membuat birahi Shin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ahhg- ssttttt..." desah Sakuraba merasakan hisapan-hisapan kuat di lehernya. Dia sangat yakin kalau Shin akan meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_ yang tidak akan hilang dalam hitungan hari. Sakuraba menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Shin menjitat bekas-bekas tanda kemerahan yang tercipta di sepanjang leher dan perbatasan bahunya.

Seiring berjalannya jarum jam tubuh mereka polos tanpa sehelai kainpun menutupi tubuh eksotis mereka. Tubuh mereka dipenuhi keringat gairah yang semakin lama semakin deras mengalir seiring semakin panasnya permainan yang mereka lakukan.

"Awwh! Shin- ahhhh~" erang Sakuraba merasakan Shin menyentuh miliknya dengan gerakan yang sangat menggoda. Dalam tempo yang teratur tangan Shin dengan sangat lihai memainkan barang Sakuraba membuat sang empunya menggeliat liar.

Lidah basah Shin menyusuri perut Sakuraba. Kali ini Sakuraba benar-benar sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar bergerak. Syarafnya serasa lumpuh dibawah kendali permainan Shin yang sangat menggairahkan.

Sakuraba mencengkeram erat pundak Shin ketika tanpa peringatan kejantanan Shin mencoba menerobos tubuh bagian bawahnya. Nafasnya memburu seirama dengan aliran darah yang membuatnya dia melupakan segalanya. Hanya ada Shin dipikirannya sekarang ini. Dia sudah tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nantinya yang jelas sekarang dia hanya ingin mengklaim bahwa Shin hanya miliknya seorang.

Sakuraba benar-benar menahan nafas merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya serasa panas dan sangat perih. Namun segala rasa sakitnya menguap seketika saat Shin mencoba menenangkannya dengan cara mencium keningnya pelan. Tidak lupa Shin membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuatnya semakin menggila.

Dengan anggukan persetujuan dari Sakuraba, Shin pun mulai bergerak mengoyak tubuh Sakuraba dengan puluhan hujaman yang membuat Sakuraba melayang. Mata Shin menyusuri sosok indah Sakuraba yang menggeliat tidak karuan di bawahnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat menajubkan.

"Buka matamu, sayang..." ucap Shin disela aktifitasnya ketika didapatinya Sakuraba yang memejamkan matanya menahan hasrat yang meledak-ledak. Sakuraba pun membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata indahnya yang menyipit diselubungi kehangatan.

"Shin! Ahhhhhh..." lenguh Sakuraba ketika didapatinya dirinya mengeluarkan cairan puncak kenikmatannya.

"Okay, sssstttt..." desah Shin tak seberapa lama juga mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam tubuh Sakuraba. Sakuraba mengerang saat merasakan cairan hangat Shin memenuhi lubangnya.

Sungguh rasanya luar biasa bisa bersatu dengan orang yang kita cintai. Jika bisa Sakuraba ingin detik waktu dapat berhenti sejenak. Dia ingin lebih lama berada bersama Shin.

Shin berbaring di sebelah Sakuraba dan memeluknya erat. "Tidurlah, _Mayaku_. Ini masih pagi buta." ucap Shin dibalas dengan anggukan lemah oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Dikecupnya kepala pirang itu dan Shin tertawa dalam hati saat didapatinya wajah Sakuraba merona merah atas sentuhannya.

"_Love_ _you,_ _Mayaku._"

"_Love you too..._"

.

.

.

Semilir angin membelai rambut hitamnya. Dia memandang lekat langit senja yang nampak mempesona dengan siluet jingganya. Dari lantai lima belas apartemennya memang sangat memungkinkan memandang pemandangan kota dengan bebas.

"Takami, aku lapar." ucap Hiruma singkat membuyarkan lamunan Takami. Dengan cepat Takami menoleh menatap Hiruma yang sedang menguap di sofa apartemennya.

"Di meja masih ada makanan. Jangan manja, ambil sendiri... Atau jangan-jangan kau mengharapkanku menyuapimu?" goda Takami sambil nyering membuat Hiruma memutar matanya malas. Takami memang dari dulu senang sekali menggodanya dan lebih parahnya Hiruma tahan saja menghadapi sifat jahil kekasihnya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Hiruma berdiri di samping Takami dengan membawa sepiring penuh kue jahe. "Enak sekali. Ini pasti ibumu kan yang membuatnya? Benar-benar _awesome_. Berbeda sekali dengan anaknya." komentar Hiruma yang masih sibuk memakan kue jahe buatan ibu Takami.

"Apa maksudmu, ha?"

"Kau sudah sangat paham apa yang kumaksud, Takami..."

Takami mendekati Hiruma dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. "Nanti malam orang tuaku akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunku di mansion. Aku ingin kau datang bersamaku. Dan aku yakin ibuku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu." bisik Takami di telinga Hiruma. Sementara Hiruma hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Dan berhentilah menenteng senjatamu karena itu merupakan penghinaan besar bagiku, Hiruma." ucap Takami sambil mendesah malas. Hiruma hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bertanda bingung dengan ucapan Takami barusan.

"Aku ada di sampingmu. Kau tidak perlu membawa senjatamu kemana-mana. Karena aku akan senantiasa melindungimu. Kalau kau tetap membawanya, dengan kata lain kau tidak percaya padaku." jelas Takami membuat Hiruma diam membatu namun bisa dirasakannya jantungnya berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat.

Hiruma membalikkan badannya menghadap Takami dan memandang sepasang mata Takami dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Kalau pernyataan barusan adalah salah satu dari bualanmu, aku pastikan aku akan menghajarmu." ucap Hiruma seraya menyeringai.

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, Hiruma."

Seperti kebiasaan- hobi Hiruma belakangan ini, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Takami. Alasannya adalah, dia bisa menikmati aroma tubuh Takami yang sangat memabukkan.

"Buatkan aku 'tanda'. Satu saja..." pinta Takami menunjuk lehernya yang berada tepat di hadapan Hiruma. Tanpa pikir panjang Hiruma mencubit area yang ditunjuk Takami sekuat mungkin.

"Arrgggghh! Kau-"

Hiruma berjalan meninggalkan Takami yang masih mengerang kasakitan akibat ulahnya barusan. "Itu 'tanda'nya, bodoh!" ucap Hiruma menyeringai puas sementara Takami memandangnya tajam.

_'Ya tuhan, terimakasih kau sudah membawa nyawaku kembali ke ragaku...' _batin Takami hampir meneteskan airmatanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul _How Can I Not Love You _ost Anna and The King karya George Fenton, Babyface, and Robert Kraft.

. . . xXx . . .

Wah, sebenarnya saya merencanakan lemon ada di chap depan, tapi saya tidak tahan godaan jadi ya terpaksa saya menuruti naluri otak bejad saya di chap ini. Maaf kalau lemonnya standar banget dan tidak terlalu HOT.

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview (_Kira tiqa, Back-total yaoi addict, sora ozora, Chiho Nanoyuki, Erochimaru, Lahakulupa, Amu Zholdick, Kazama Yume, Fujiwara yumi, lovelove, Lawlie Schiffer_)

Maaf kalau chapter ini pendek. Soalnya tidak ada konflik jadi tidak bisa panjang-panjang.

Masalah MPREG, sebenarnya saya tidak keberatan, malahan saya pikir itu sangat menarik. Tapi jujur saja sepertinya kemampuan saya belum cukup. Biar saya pertimbangkan dulu, tapi jika readers memang maunya MPREG ya saya sih tidak keberatan untuk mencoba membuatnya.

Terimakasih juga untuk semua readers yang menyempatkan diri membaca karya ini dan maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan~

. . . xXx . . .

Review? XD


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Pair(s) : Shin/Sakuraba, Shin/Wakana, Takami/Hiruma

_**~ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ~**_

.

. . . xXx . . .

.

_Part Eight : How Does One Waltz Away III_

Gemericik air kolam seakan menuntun Sakuraba untuk terus tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia duduk di sebuah dudukan dari batu marmer yang melingkari tepian kolam. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sembari melempar kerikil-kerikil kecil sehingga menciptakan bunyi kecimpung ketika mencapai dasar air.

"Sakuraba," sapa ibu Shin membuat Sakuraba terlonjak kaget dan segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu." Cepat-cepat Sakuraba bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Selamat pagi~" balas ibu Shin sembari membelai rambut Sakuraba. "Ibu sangat khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatanmu." Akhir-akhir ini Sakuraba memang terlihat kurang sehat. Berat badannya turun drastis dan kulitnya tambah pucat. Dia juga sering mual membuat nafsu makannya menurun, namun dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir. Jadi dia berusaha keras agar terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Tenang saja, Ibu. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan."

"Apa kau merindukan keluargamu?" tanya ibu Shin dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan mereka, tapi untuk saat ini aku lebih bahagia berada di sini. Karena di tempat ini aku bisa bertemu dengan orang sebaik Ibu," jawab Sakuraba dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ibu terharu mendengarnya, tapi Ibu merasa kalau itu tidak benar. Ibu bukan orang yang baik..."

Sakuraba kembali menfokuskan pandangannya ke dasar air kolam. Dia tahu kalau ibu Shin pasti merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya masuk dalam situasi rumit seperti sekarang ini. "Ibu, aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah mengenal keluarga ini. Aku... menyayangi kalian semua."

"Kami juga sangat menyayangimu, Sakuraba." Air mata ibu Shin sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Dia memeluk Sakuraba dengan erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan sosok itu.

'_Ibu akan memprioritaskan kebahagiaanmu, Sakuraba...'_ gumam ibu Shin dalam hati.

~ xXx ~

Pagi ini Sakuraba bangun lebih awal karena dia ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk Shin. Dia membuat sepiring _waffle_ dengan potongan buah kiwi di atasnya dan segelas coklat hangat. Memang menu yang dia buat tergolong sederhana, namun baginya yang jarang memasak tentu saja itu bukan hal yang mudah.

"Shin-_kun_ pasti belum bangun," gumam Sakuraba saat mendapati ruang makan masih kosong. Dia meletakkan makanannya di meja makan dan bergegas menuju kamar Shin. Tidak heran kalau sekarang Shin belum bangun karena biasanya dihari libur seperti ini Shin akan bangun agak siang.

Saat Sakuraba hendak membuka pintu kamar, tiba-tiba Wakana keluar dari dalam kamar itu. Sontak Sakuraba terkejut dan sempat berpikir macam-macam.

"Selamat pagi, Sakuraba..." sapa Wakana sembari tersenyum ceria.

"Pagi," balas Sakuraba dengan singkat.

"Aku ke sini mau mengantarkan ini," jelas Wakana sembari menunjukkan selembar kertas berwarna emas kepada Sakuraba. "Ini adalah undangan pesta ulang tahun dari Takami-_kun_."

"Terimakasih kau sudah repot-repot mengantarkannya kesini..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Shin-_kun_ untuk menjadi pasanganku saat menghadiri pesta itu. Karena pesta bangsawan pasti ada acara dansa, tidak mungkin kan Shin-_kun_ datang bersama... Errr~ seorang pria?" potong Wakana dibuat dengan nada secanggung mungkin. Mungkin dia khawatir jika ucapannya menyinggung Sakuraba. Atau mungkin dia malah berharap Sakuraba sakit hati mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Sakuraba memandangi undangan itu dan tersenyum sekilas. "Terimakasih, Wakana. Nanti akan aku sampaikan kepada Shin."

"Sayang sekali Shin masih tidur. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengejutkannya dengan kehadiranku saat dia terbangun. Dia pasti akan senang," ucap Wakana sembari melirik ke arah Shin yang masih terlelap di atas ranjangnya. Dia memandangi Shin dengan sorot mata yang berbinar. Sungguh cantik perempuan ini, membuat Sakuraba semakin merunduk.

"Sepertinya Shin kelelahan mengingat jadwalnya padat sekali," balas Sakuraba sembari tersenyum walau sebenarnya dia enggan.

"Padahal dia sudah menikah, tapi masih saja kerepotan seperti itu. Kasihan sekali, seharusnya setelah menikah pekerjaannya semakin ringan karena dia tidak sendirian lagi. Maksudku... setidaknya ada orang yang selalu di sampingnya kan? Haaahhh~ Sungguh mengecewakan!" ucap Wakana sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sakuraba hanya tersenyum samar. Dia membenarkan apa yang disampaikan Wakana barusan. Entah ucapan Wakana itu merupakan sindiran atau ketidaksengajaan semata, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Sakuraba sepenuhnya setuju dengan penuturan itu. Pada kenyataannya dia memang belum bisa membuat Shin bahagia. Namun jangan kira kalau Sakuraba terus pasrah dalam keterpurukan. Diam-diam dia berusaha keras demi kebahagiaan Shin.

"Aku mau pulang dulu. Sampaikan salam hangatku untuk Shin. Bilang kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya," ucap Wakana kemudian menghela nafas. "Seandainya aku selalu di sampingnya, bisa dipastikan dia akan selalu bahagia tanpa harus kesusahan seperti ini," lanjutnya kemudian melangkah keluar dari bangunan megah itu.

Sakuraba kembali pada tujuan awalnya untuk membangunkan Shin. Dia berjalan mendekati Shin dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Dengan hati-hati dia menyusuri wajah Shin dengan jemarinya yang lentik. Baru saja dia akan menarik tangannya menjauh, namun tangan Shin dengan cepat menahannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"_Mayaku_..." gumam Shin. Dia menaruh tangan Sakuraba ke pipinya. Matanya terpejam menikmati kehangatan sentuhan Sakuraba. Wangi khas kekasihnya memenuhi rongga penciumannya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Shin membiarkan dirinya terbuai oleh pesona 'istri'-nya.

Shin bangkit dan mencium pelipis Sakuraba singkat. "Selamat pagi," bisik Shin kemudian membawa Sakuraba masuk ke pelukannya.

"Ini sudah siang, pemalas..." balas Sakuraba ikut menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Shin.

"Aku sangat lelah, semalam kita melakukannya berulang kali..."

"_Stop_! Jangan bahas tentang 'semalam', _okay_~" potong Sakuraba dengan wajah memerah. Sementara Shin dengan santainya memandang wajah kesal Sakuraba dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Tadi Wakana kemari, dia mengantarkan undangan ini," ucap Sakuraba menyodorkan undangan yang diberikan Wakana tadi. "...untukmu."

"Undangan dari Takami ya? Aku sudah tahu, aku kan yang membantunya menyelanggarakan pesta," ucap Shin sembari memainkan undangan itu dengan malas.

Sakuraba merasa aneh melihat reaksi Shin. Biasanya dia akan terlonjak bahagia mendengar nama Wakana, namun sekarang ini reaksinya biasa-biasa saja. Malahan terkesan tidak peduli.

"Aku sudah menyiapkanmu sarapan... Ungghhhhhh~ _Stoooppp_~"

Shin memeluk tubuh Sakuraba lebih erat. Dia juga menahan kedua tangan Sakuraba dengan sebelah tangannya. "Takut ya? Takut aku memakanmu lagi?" tanya Shin sembari tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Ayo kita sarapan, nanti coklatnya dingin~" seru Sakuraba dengan kesal. Susah sekali melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Shin.

Shin tidak mengindahkan penolakan Sakuraba, sekarang tangannya malah mulai menggerayangi pinggul 'istrinya', meremasnya dengan keras. "Kau semakin berisi..." bisik Shin sembari mengecupi leher sampai pundak Sakuraba, membuatnya mengerang tertahan. Mungkin Shin sudah dibutakan oleh pikiran kotornya. Jelas-jelas sekarang Sakuraba tambah kurus, namun bisa-bisanya dia berpendapat Sakuraba tambah berisi.

Terpaksa Sakuraba menjambak rambut Shin dengan kuat. Tentu saja dia menolak perlakuan Shin karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan tindakan senonoh. Akhirnya dekapan Shin terlepas dan Sakuraba bisa bernafas lega.

"Ayo, sarapan!" Tanpa peringatan Sakuraba menarik tangan Shin turun dari ranjang. Mereka berjalan ke ruang makan tanpa ada yang bersuara. Sakuraba masih kesal dengan tindakan Shin tadi. Sementara Shin sedang mencari siasat untuk mengajak Sakuraba bercinta lagi hari ini.

"Lihaaatttt~ Ini menu sarapan yang aku buat~" ucap Sakuraba dengan bangga.

Shin memperhatikan makanan di depannya kemudian menggeleng. Dengan cueknya dia menuju kulkas dan mengeluarkan sekotak sereal. "Makanan apa itu? Wujudnya saja tidak meyakinkan. Aku tidak mau memakannya."

"Tapi... tapi aku sudah membuatnya sejak pagi buta tadi," ucap Sakuraba kecewa. "Walaupun bentuknya aneh, aku yakin ini masih layak makan kok. Setidaknya kau coba dulu, kalau memang tidak enak ya tidak usah dimakan."

"Aku ini bangsawan. Aku hanya makan makanan yang berkualitas. Dan lagi aku bukan kelinci percobaan. Suruh kucing saja yang mencicipi makananmu." Sifat sombongnya Shin kumat, namun sebenarnya dia tidak berniat menghina makanan Sakuraba. Hanya saja dia senang melihat wajah Sakuraba yang tengah kesal, terlihat lebih seksi.

Sakuraba yang kesal langsung menyambar makanannya dan langsung memakannya di hadapan Shin. Dia ingin membuktikan kepada Shin kalau makanannya tidak seburuk yang Shin bayangkan. Baru sesuap yang masuk ke mulutnya, namun Sakuraba langsung merasa mual. Cepat-cepat dia berlari ke wastafel dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shin sembari mengelus kepala Sakuraba.

Sakuraba hanya menggeleng dengan lemah dan membersihkan mulutnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan memakan makanan yang tidak jelas seperti itu!" seru Shin. Dia menggendong Sakuraba dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Menidurkan Sakuraba dengan hati-hati dan memijit pundak hingga lengan 'istri'nya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang... hiks hiks hiks..." Sakuraba terisak dan memeluk tubuh Shin dengan erat. Air matanya terus jatuh membasahi kemeja yang dipakai Shin.

Melihat Sakuraba yang tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu jelas membuat Shin panik. Dia terus mengelus punggung Sakuraba berharap tangisannya segera mereda. "Maaf ya, aku tidak bermaksud menolak makanan buatanmu. Sungguh aku tadi hanya ingin menjahilimu, tapi ternyata makananmu memang beracun."

Sakuraba memukul punggung Shin dengan keras. Isakannya sedikit mereda, namun entah kenapa dia ingin marah. Dia ingin memukuli Shin sampai puas. Dia tetap tidak terima dengan alasan Shin kenapa menolak makanannya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan!" Sakuraba terus berseru sembari memukuli tubuh Shin dengan membabi buta.

"Eeee– Sayang, ada apa denganmu, ha?!" Shin tampaknya kewalahan menghadapi amukan 'istri'nya. Dia menahan kedua tangan Sakuraba dengan susah payah kemudian mencium bibirnya. Seketika amukan Sakuraba berhenti, namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali menangis. Malahan sekarang tangisannya tambah kencang.

"Ssstttt... Sayang, maaf ya..." Shin memeluk tubuh Sakuraba selembut mungkin. Dia yakin ada yang salah dengan istrinya, karena ini kali pertama Sakuraba menangis sampai seperti ini padahal dia sudah sering menjahilinya dengan lebih kejam.

"Aku mau tidur..." lirih Sakuraba. Dia sudah bisa menghentikan isakannya dan berbaring memunggungi Shin.

"Baiklah, kalau butuh apa-apa panggil aku ya? Aku mau mandi dulu." Shin mengecup pelipis Sakuraba dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Melalui ekor matanya dia melihat Sakuraba yang sudah tertidur pulas. Cepat sekali tidurnya.

Setelah mandi Shin melihat Sakuraba masih tertidur dengan damainya. Karena didorong rasa penasaran dia mengambil _waffle_ buatan Sakuraba. Dia mencicipinya sedikit, ternyata rasanya lumayan enak. Kemudian dia memberanikan diri memasukkan potongan yang lebih besar kedalam mulutnya.

5 menit –

10 menit–

Lima belas menit berselang tapi tidak ada reaksi. Malahan Shin mau makan lagi. Berarti Sakuraba tidak keracunan makanannya sendiri. Sekarang Shin mulai khawatir.

Shin buru-buru kembali ke kamarnya. Dia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sakuraba, ternyata suhu tubuhnya normal. Shin sudah kehilangan akal maka dia mengguncang tubuh Sakuraba. "Sayang, kau masih sakit? Mau aku panggilkan dokter?" tanya Shin tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya.

"Ungghhh... Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Sakuraba mengerang dan pandangannya mengabur.

"Uhmm... nanti malam mau ikut ke pesta Takami atau tidak? Kalau kau belum sehat mendingan kita tidak usah datang."

"Kau saja yang datang. Aku di rumah saja bersama Ibu," jawab Sakuraba.

"Aku tidak akan datang kalau kau tidak ikut datang. Aku ingin menemanimu," ucap Shin sembari mencium tangan Sakuraba.

"Kau harus datang. Takami-_kun_ pasti sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Lagipula Wakana ingin kau menjadi pasangannya di pesta itu. Kau pasti akan senang di sana..." Sakuraba mengelus pipi Shin.

"Begitu ya... Baiklah." Shin tidak bisa menolak keinginan Sakuraba, apalagi nanti dia bisa bertemu Wakana. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakuraba, nanti pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

~ xXx ~

Malam telah tiba, saat ini di _manson_ Takami pasti sudah berkumpul banyak orang dari berbagai kalangan untuk memeriahkan pesta ulang tahunnya. Padahal Takami sudah menolak mentah-mentah akan diadakannya pesta itu karena menurutnya umurnya sudah tidak layak lagi untuk dirayakan seperti itu. Namun karena orang tuanya terus memaksa akhirnya Takami hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya.

"Demi apapun! Aku tidak mau datang, Sayang!" tolak Shin saat Sakuraba memakaikannya setelan jas resmi berwarna hitam.

"Shin-_kun_, jangan kekanakan. Kau mau Takami-_kun_ kecewa atas ketidakhadiranmu?"

Shin terdiam. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan sahabatnya sendiri, namun dia juga tidak mau meninggalkan 'istri'nya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mata Sakuraba tampak sayu dan sejak tadi pagi dia terus muntah-muntah. Bahkan tak sesuap nasipun mampu masuk ke perutnya.

"Aku sudah makan _waffle_-mu, rasanya enak, aku mau lagi," ucap Shin. Dia memandang Sakuraba dengan intens. "Dan aku tidak mual setelah memakannya. Berarti bukan _waffle_ itu yang membuatmu sakit..."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Sakuraba keheranan.

"Makanya, biarkan aku malam ini menjagamu. Takami pasti akan mengerti kok–"

"Tapi Wakana bagaimana? Nanti dia tidak punya pasangan..." potong Sakuraba. Kali ini Shin tidak bisa mengelak. Dia juga tidak mau kalau Wakana sendirian, namun dia juga tidak mau meninggalkan Sakuraba.

Sakuraba tersenyum dan memandang Shin dengan puas. Dia sedikit merapikan rambut Shin dan... sempurna! Shin sudah jauh lebih rapi sekarang dan pastinya juga lebih tampan. Sakuraba mendorong tubuh Shin sampai ke garasi.

"Pergilah~ Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau terjadi sesuatu aku akan langsung menghubungimu," ucap Sakuraba.

"Baiklah... Aku akan segera pulang, Sayang..." Shin mengecup dahi Sakuraba dan segera memasuki mobilnya. Dia mengendarai mobilnya menjauhi huniannya.

Sakuraba mendesah lega melepas kepergian Shin. Saat berjalan menuju kamarnya dia melewati kaca besar yang terletak di aula. Sakuraba melihat pantulan dirinya yang sangat menyedihkan. Matanya berkantung, wajahnya pucat, dan tubuhnya kurus. Penampilannya sangat kontras dengan penampilan Shin yang mendekati sempurna.

"_Hime-sama_, sedang apa?" tanya seorang dayang yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat Sakuraba di sana.

Sakuraba tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah dayang bernama Mamori itu. "Penampilanku buruk sekali ya..."

Mamori terhenyak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "_Hime-sama_ tenang saja, aku bisa kok membantu~"

"Benarkah?" Sakuraba mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Mamori menuntun Sakuraba menuju ke ruang para dayang sering berkumpul. Di sana ada lima dayang yang tengah asyik bercengkrama. Sontak semuanya langsung berdiri berjajar rapi dan membungkukkan badan saat Sakuraba memasuki ruang tersebut.

"Teman-teman, tolong bantu aku mempercantik penampilan _Hime-sama_ ya~" seru Mamori kepada dayang yang lain.

"Baik!" jawab mereka serentak. Mereka langsung mendudukkan Sakuraba di sebuah kursi dan dengan lincah merapikan rambut Sakuraba yang sudah memanjang melebihi pundaknya. Sekarang rambut pirangnya sudah jauh lebih indah.

"Sekarang _Hime-sama_ pakai ini ya~" Mamori memperlihatkan kimono berwarna merah tua dengan motif bunga _crysan_ kepada Sakuraba.

"Aku tidak bisa memakainya, itu terlalu rumit!" Sakuraba menolaknya, namun Mamori tetap memakaikannya dengan paksa. Setelah rapi, dia memandang Sakuraba dengan mata berkilauan. Sakuraba benar-benar cantik, dia juga mempunyai aura yang sangat sensual. Pantas saja kadar kemesuman Shin berkali lipat kalau sedang berdekatan dengannya.

"Waktunya makan~" Sekarang Mamori menyodorkan nampan berisi semangkuk sup buah dan segelas susu hangat kepada Sakuraba. Sontak Sakuraba langsung menutupi mulutnya. Rasa mual kembali menyerangnya. Dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan hasrat muntahnya.

"_Hime-sama_!" seru para dayang yang langsung berlari membantu Sakuraba.

"Jangan khawatir..." gumam Sakuraba sembari tersenyum paksa. Para dayang menuntun Sakuraba kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan telaten mereka menyuapi Sakuraba dengan sup buah tadi. Walau susah, namun mereka terus berusaha. Mereka ingin Sakuraba kembali sehat seperti sedia kala.

~ xXx ~

Ketika Shin sampai di _manson_ Takami, di sana benar-benar sudah ramai. Dia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok pujaan hatinya. Tidak akan sulit mencari Wakana karena Wakana terlihat bersinar dimatanya.

"Shin-_kun_!" Wakana yang tengah duduk bersama Takami dan Hiruma langsung melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Shin.

Shin tersenyum senang dan berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Wakana. Gadis itu terlihat mempesona dengan gaun minim yang tengah dipakainya.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Takami kepada Shin.

"Ya, aku sendirian. Sakuraba menolak untuk datang," jawab Shin.

"Kenapa?" Sekarang giliran Wakana yang bertanya.

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan..."

"Maksudmu sakit? Dia sakit apa? Sejak kapan?" tanya Takami dengan heboh.

"Biasa saja tanyanya!" bentak Hiruma dan langsung menggeplak kepala Takami dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Entahlah, aku juga kurang tahu. Dia menolak kupanggilkan dokter, sejak tadi pagi dia terus muntah-muntah," jawab Shin sembari menghela nafas. Mengingat keadaan Sakuraba membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan memeluknya.

Wakana tersenyum miring melihat orang-orang terdekatnya malah sibuk membahas Sakuraba. "Palingan dia hanya berpura-pura sakit agar Shin-_kun_ tidak datang ke sini. Dia pasti ingin merenggangkan hubungan kita agar dia bisa mendapatkan Shin-_kun_ dan segalanya yang Shin-_kun_ miliki. Kalian tidak boleh percaya begitu saja padanya atau kalian yang pada akhirnya akan menyesal!"

Shin, Takami, dan Hiruma memandang Wakana dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sama sekali tidak percaya kalau ucapan itu bisa keluar dari mulut gadis sepolos Wakana.

"Dengar ya, justru dia yang memaksaku datang ke sini. Kalau bukan dia yang memintaku aku tidak akan berada di sini!" sanggah Shin yang sedikit kesal. Tentu saja dia marah kalau ada orang yang menjelekkan apalagi berpikiran buruk kepada orang sebaik Sakuraba.

"Aku yakin dia hanya berpura-pura! Aku kan tadi pagi bertemu dengannya, tapi aku lihat kondisinya baik-baik saja kok~" Wakana mulai tidak rela karena Shin malah membela Sakuraba, bukan dirinya. Menurutnya itu adalah sinyal bahwa dia harus waspada. Jangan sampai Shin menaruh hati kepada Sakuraba.

"Tidak baik berprasangka buruk kepada orang lain..." ucap Hiruma. Walau dia belum pernah bertemu dengan Sakuraba, namun dia yakin Sakuraba bukan orang yang jahat. Buktinya Takami sangat menyayanginya.

Takami hanya diam tidak berkomentar. Dia tidak bisa menutupi kekecewaannya terhadap Shin yang tega meninggalkan Sakuraba yang sedang sakit. Namun dia yakin kalau Shin punya alasan yang kuat, karena dia tahu kalau Shin juga menyayangi Sakuraba.

Lama Shin tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Dia hanya bergumam seadanya menanggapi ocehan Wakana yang sayup-sayup masuk ketelinganya. Berulang kali dia mengecek ponselnya, berharap Sakuraba mengiriminya pesan memintanya untuk pulang. Dan dengan senang hati Shin akan pulang saat itu juga.

'_Kau sedang apa, Sayang...'_ batin Shin yang terus membayangkan apa yang tengah 'istri'nya lakukan sekarang ini. Dia ingin pulang saat ini juga. Bayangannya akan pesta yang menyenangkan lenyap sudah sekarang. Pikirannya terus tertuju kepada Sakuraba. Sekarang dia sangat menyesal tidak mengajak Sakuraba ikut bersamanya. Bahkan ketika Wakana menyeretnya untuk berdansa, Shin hanya menurut dengan pandangan kosong. Dia ingin waktu cepat berputar dan dia ingin segera pulang.

Tidak terasa acara sudah selesai. Wakana menggandeng lengan Shin dengan erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Wakana, maaf... Bisa lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku ingin pulang..."

"Shin-_kun_, tidak usah terburu-buru. Kita minum-minum dulu sebentar bersama Takami-_kun_~"

"Tapi–"

Wakana meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Shin, menyuruhnya untuk diam dan menurut. Akhirnya Shin hanya bisa pasrah menuruti keinginan Wakana. Mereka minum-minum di kamar Takami sampai lewat tengah malam. Semakin lama kesadaran mereka semakin menipis, termasuk Shin yang sudah mabuk berat sekarang ini.

~ xXx ~

Suara berisik cicitan burung membuat Shin tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Kepalanya terasa pening karena efek mabuk semalam. Dia meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku setelah semalam minum terlalu banyak. Diedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Sakuraba yang selalu tidur di sebelahnya, namun tidak kunjung dia temukan. Hingga akhirnya dia mengenali bahwa ruang yang tengah dia tempati bukanlah kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun, Shin-_kun_?"

"Sayang– Wakana?!" seru Shin kaget. Dia bingung karena tidak ingat secara pasti bagaimana bisa dirinya berakhir di kamar Wakana.

~ T B C ~

_A/N: Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan dalam update. Chapter ini mungkin agak beda ya dari chapter sebelumnya karena gaya tulisan saya sudah banyak berubah. Namun saya harap tidak terlalu mengecewakan._

_Terimakasih untuk readers maupun yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan review (nanahanjae, K. C, wiendzbica, hiyochan, Ch3rry Chibi, Guest, Megumi Yoora, kevin is the baka mendokusai, mommiji aki, the baka mendokusai, Endou, Syinichii, Rukireisha, Hey Its Melmel, Micon, Haruto-chanLoveShinSaku, , Akai, Mochi-boo, VitaKyuShinki, sora ozora, kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell, Choi Chan Chan, Back-total yaoi addict, Chiho Nanoyuki)._

_Maaf tidak dapat membalas review kalian satu per satu, namun kritik dan saran kalian selalu saya jadikan masukan untuk dipertimbangkan dengan seksama._

~ xXx ~

Mind to Review?


End file.
